HTTYD - Dragons: Race to the Edge (My Version)
by Sounga12
Summary: Three years have passed since the war with the Berserkers and the terror of the Screaming Death and peace has been kept on Berk as well The riders have all moved on with their lives but Hicca feels something calling to her. Join the Dragon Princess, her dragons, and friends on their journey to new places and discover new dragons.
1. Chapter 1: Dragon Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note: Here is the next installment of Dragons, Dragons: Race to the Edge. I will be doing Dragons: Dawn of the Dragon Racers just bear with me a little longer.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup), Asher (male Astrid), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare), Etch (Whispering Death), Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath), Melt (titan-wing Changewing), Spinetail (Deadly Nadder), Laval (Fireworm Princess), Glint (Flightmare), Flame (Typhoomerang), Voltage (Skrill), Rush (lead Speed Stinger), Screech (Screaming Death).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 ** _'...'_** **Dragon thought.**

 **Hope you all enjoy. Be sure to review. Now on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1

Three years after the war with the Berserkers ended, Dagur and the Berserkers, along with some still rogue Outcast soldiers are all held in prison in Outcast Island for their crimes and injustices.

"Meal time, maggots!" An Outcast guard says tossing bread to the prisoners.

The Outcast guard then reaches the last to cells next to each other and tosses bread into one and the rogue Outcast soldier goes after it while the guard tosses something else into the cell where Dagur the Deranged, leader of the Berserker Tribe, was in. Dagur has changed a lot in those three years, his hair is cut short and sticks up, and he has a short, shaggy beard. His arms are more muscly, given that he has been working out during his time in prison. He has a list of names tattooed on his left forearm. He still wears the same outfit from three years before his imprisonment minus the shoulder pads and left arm bands and they are severely torn.

"But that's not bread! Why does he always get special treatment? Oh Mr. Big-shot! Mr. Berserker Chief." The Outcast prisoner says.

"Oh hey you want some? Come here, I'll give you some." Dagur says walking to the cell bars and holds out what the guard gave him.

However when the Outcast prisoner reaches out to take it Dagur grabs his arm through the bars.

"Oh." The Outcast prisoner groans as Dagur holds him against the bars.

"I've been meaning to tell you something for the last three years. Your voice is really annoying!" Dagur says and twists Outcast's arm. "Gosh that feels good." He says cracking his neck and opens the napkin to reveal he's been given with is hiding the key to his cell and starts chuckling.

"Huh?" An Outcast guard asks as he hears footsteps but is then attacked by Dagur. "Ah. Oh!" He yells.

"A woolly igloo? Where'd you hear that?" Another Outcast guard asks a third guard but then notice Dagur as he bangs their heads together.

"He's escaped! Dagur's got out!" A fourth Outcast guard yells making Dagur groan as he charges at him. "Sound the alarm-" He begins to say but Dagur knocks him out with a large bludgeon but then sees more Outcasts start showing up.

"Oh goodie! A challenge! Ahhh!" Dagur yells and charges at the Outcast with both bludgeons.

He attacks the first two guards blocking their bludgeons with his own and then knocks them down with one swing. Two more guards charge forward but Dagur uses his bludgeons to sweep them off their feet and the kicks the final guard in the face knocking him to the ground.

"Get him Dagur! Show 'em who's boss!" The Berserkers cheer for their chief.

Dagur heads for the exit but an Outcast comes from around the corner and tries to hit Dagur with his mace but Dagur simply sidesteps and notices another guard coming up behind him. The one with the mace pulls it from the ground and swings it accidentally hitting the other guard since Dagur ducked and moved away.

"Oh, that's not good." The guard says not noticing the two bludgeons behind him and slam into his head.

"Ha ha!" Dagur laughs and walks over the downed guard.

"Ooh!" The guard groans as Dagur steps on his face.

Dagur then approaches the one guarding the exit; the same one who gave him the key.

"No, no, Dagur don't! I'm the one that gave you the key." The guard says dropping his bludgeon.

"Which makes you a traitor." Dagur says making the guard chuckle nervously as Dagur delivers an uppercut to the guard's face knocking him out. "I hate traitors." He says kicking the guard aside as he opens the door and spots a few ships docked at the harbor. "It's a new day, Hicca. Hope you're well rested, my dear." He says laughing.

* * *

On Berk, Hicca and Toothless are flying throughout Berk. Hicca is now 18 years old and has grown a lot in that time. Her hair has now grown in length reaching the back of her knees but she ties it into a high ponytail and her chest has gotten bigger as well. Her outfit now consists of a sleeveless black shirt that hugs her body and exposes her midsection, long black tight pants, her old fur-cloth was replace with one that reaches in between her knees and ankles and a black heeled boot. She created a few new clothing items from some of her dragons' scales as well; one is a long gold colored scarf made from Laval's scales, a long white long sleeve coat with a hood and a fur lining that reaches down to her shins made from Screech's scales, light blue belt used to secure the fur-cloth around her waist made from Glint's scales, and two purple bracers on each of her arms, just like her old one, made from Voltage's scales.

"Okay, sweetie. Let's try the new move." Hicca says as Toothless dives down and then shoots upwards. "Ah-hooo! Yeah, baby! That's it, Toothless. Push it, you've got it! Climb higher!" She cheers her Night Fury on as he continues to climb higher in the sky but then hears the sound of her belt unlatching from saddle and falls off. "What the-oh no, not again! Uh hey, Toothless!" She shouts.

" **I'm coming Hicca."** Toothless says as he dives down, parallel to Hicca. **"Hello."** He says with a gummy smile.

"Hey. So, just plummet, or, uh any ideas?" Hicca asks and watches Toothless dive below her as she flips her body and lands on his saddle. "I seriously have to get my own pair of wings." She says.

" **No, cause that would mean me and the others wouldn't get to fly you around anymore."** Toothless says.

"Oh, quiet, you. Don't even start." Hicca says as they turn around and fly back towards Berk.

' _This is Berk.'_

Hicca and Toothless soar over village as villagers wave at them.

' _This is Berk, too.'_

Toothless flies over a hangar under construction.

' _And so is this.'_

Toothless then flies over a dragon feeder as Spinetail and Melt pop their head out.

' _And this also.'_

Toothless then glides around a windmill.

' _Yeah, it's been three whole years since the war with the Berserkers. And Berk has changed a lot.'_

Toothless now slowly glides across Berk while Hicca observes the activities happening.

' _But then again, so have we. Snotlout works at the armory now. Gobber gave her the title of "official weapons tester."'_

Hicca watches as Snotlout gets into a catapult and gets launched away.

"It works!" Snotlout laughs.

Snotlout is now 18 years old and hasn't really grown that much. She still looks the same she did three years ago. Her outfit now consists of the same helmet, a leather green-blue tunic, spike- emblazoned brown bracers, and boots.

' _The twins, to absolutely no one's surprise, have decided to dedicate their lives to Loki-'_

Hicca sees the twins rush below Snotlout with a wagon of weapons and push it in place of the sacks she's suppose to land on.

"Uh, Hookfang! Hookfang!" Snotlout panics and at the last second gets caught by Hookfang.

' _-t_ _he God of Pranks. Lucky us'_

"You just have to cut it that close, don't you?" Snotlout asks as her Monstrous Nightmare.

" **Oh be quiet."** Hookfang says and tosses his rider into the air.

"Hookfang!" Snotlout shouts as she lands on Hookfang's saddle. "There will be repercussions for this. Repercussions!" She yells as Hookfang flies past the twins.

"Yes!" Tuffnut shouts as he high five his sister.

Ruffnut is now 18 years old and pretty much looks the same as she did three years ago but grew a little bit. Her outfit consists of the same thing she wore three years ago.

Tuffnut is now 18 years old and looks the same as he did three years ago. His outfit consists of the same thing only his has adopted a dreadlocks hairstyle.

Toothless flies over Fishlegs with Meatlug and a bunch of kids on her back.

' _And then there's Fishlegs, who has really found her calling, teaching the children of Berk the history of dragons.'_

"And if you look closely at the walls of the Great Hall, you'll still see puncture marks where the Speed Stingers attacked. Look There's Hicca's Speed Stinger, Rush, with his brothers Grabble and Sharpshot. Interesting fact about these dragons-" Fishlegs begins to say but turns towards the steps of the Great Hall and sees Stoick and Gobber. "Oh! Oh, look, kids! We're in luck. Here come two of Berk's most famous heroes." She says.

Fishlegs is now 17 years old and has grown bigger in three years. Her outfit consists of the same brown leather outfit only it's a little lighter, and is equipped with furry armbands, a belt with pockets and a helmet with something that resembles little Gronckle ears or wings.

"Ho ho! Heroes? I've got some chiefing to do, but I guess I could spare a moment-" Stoick begins to say enjoying the praise he thought was meant for him.

"Hicca and the amazing Toothless!" Fishlegs says as Toothless soars over them causing the kids to cheer.

"-eh, to introduce my daughter and her Night Fury! Ha ha ha! Hooray." Stoick says feeling embarrassed.

Toothless then flies over sea, when Stormfly and Asher come flying towards them.

Asher is now 18 years old and has grown quite a bit in the last three years. His outfit consists of the same thing he wore three years ago only his belt has a lot more skulls on it. His hair has grown to where it partly covers his eyes and wears a tan colored leather headband now.

"Hey, there you two are." Hicca says to her crush and Toothless' mate.

"Hicca, I've been chasing you since the armory." Asher says to his crush.

"Well, I thought we'd try out the far north today." Hicca says.

"Uh, can we talk about something first?" Asher asks

"Yeah, sure, if you can catch me." Hicca says as Toothless takes off.

" **Keep up my dear."** Toothless says to Stormfly.

* * *

Later Hicca is looking through her spyglass while Toothless hovers in the air with Asher and Stormfly beside them.

"You know what? I'm just going to say it. I have a really good feeling about today, Asher." Hicca says removing the spyglass from her eye.

"You say that every time we go searching for new dragons. Hicca, can we have a second? I wanted to talk to you about-" Asher begins to say but Hicca tosses him the spyglass.

"Oh, look, look, look, look! Did you see that? There's definitely some movement up ahead. Long neck, large head, behind that rock formation." Hicca says.

"Yeah, anyway, I wanted to tell you-" Asher tries to say again but Toothless and Hicca zoom ahead causing him to sigh and roll his eyes.

"This is it, Toothless. A new species of dragon, sweetie." Hicca says excitedly but once Toothless stops in front of rock formation she sees the twins and their Hideous Zippleback, Barf and Belch.

"Loki'd!" The twins shout together.

"Ha! You totally thought "Barch" was a new dragon. Ha ha ha!" Tuffnut says laughing.

"Oh, come on. Did not. Let's go, sweetie." Hicca says as Toothless flies away.

"Wow, who yakked in her mutton?" Tuffnut says but receives a punch to the shoulder by Ruffnut.

"I told you this was a stupid idea." Ruffnut says feeling bad for her best friend.

* * *

Later Hicca and Toothless sitting on a sea-stack and were joined by three dragons, a Snaptrapper, a Timberjack, and a Thunderdrum.

"Hey there Sweet Scent, Slice, Thornado." Hicca says to her dragons.

" **Hello Hicca."** The three dragons say together.

' _In the last three years, I've collected three new dragons to add to my growing dragon herd, a female Snaptrapper, a male Timberjack, and my father's old Thunderdrum. A year after the war I was exploring an island with a dense forest on it where I discovered a Snaptrapper I call Sweet Scent because of the sweet she gave off that drew me towards her.'_

Sweet Scent is a Mystery Class dragon who is green with red and yellow spots and has four heads, each with three jaws. Her tails are forked like a Hideous Zippleback's, and she looks somewhat like one as well. Her unique, frightening jaws open up in a way that resembles a flower blooming, and the spines on her necks, body and tail look similar to leaves. All four of her heads have three tongues; these tongues each resemble anther of a flower, as it is her tactic to resemble a plant of some kind to lure prey in close, or to help them hide from her few potential predators. She is one of the larger species of dragons, and has very long necks and tails.

' _A year later, Trader Johann came to Berk and told me a rumor he heard about islands that have had all the trees chopped down by something very sharp and in one clean cut that not axe could do. After showing me the location of the islands on a map I discovered a pattern and when to investigate where a discovered a Timberjack I named Slice.'_

Slice is a Sharp Class dragon who is woody brown with lighter underbelly and his wingspan is huge, like other dragons such as Torch, and each wing has at least 2 hooks, indicating that it has four "limbs" in total coming out of his sides. His body shape in total strongly resembles that of a Typhoomerang, but being "legless".

' _A few months ago Thornado arrived at Berk now twice his size before and told me he wanted to become my newest dragon. At first I was shocked and he told me what my father whispered to him the day he was released. My father wanted to be sure that I was protected from all possible dangers so after Thornado raised Bing, Bang, and Boom to where they were able to live on their own he would return to Berk to be my dragon.'_

A minute later Asher and Stormfly arrive and set down on the sea-stack too.

"Hicca, those guys are muttonheads. But you have to admit, we've visited every island, every sea-stack and every rock in the archipelago. And we haven't spotted a new dragon in a long time. The last new dragon we found was Slice and that was nearly two years ago." Asher says.

"This can't be all there is. There has to be something more out there." Hicca says.

"What if there isn't, Hicca? What if we're done? What if the search is over?" Asher asks looking at his crush.

"It can't be. I need to know why I'm the only one with this power." Hicca says staring off into the distance.

"Well, it's over for me. I've been trying to tell you. Stormfly, Blazer, Sneaky, and I, we're joining the Berk Guard. Stoick wants more Vikings to protect Berk's jewel, you." Asher says.

"Oh. That's great. I'm happy for you guys." Hicca says trying to be supportive.

"Look, maybe you should give some thought to what's next for you and the rest of your dragons." Asher says as he mounts onto Stormfly and flies away.

* * *

Later that night, Hicca and all 18 of her dragons were gathered at the Academy looking at all the empty dragon pens. Hicca then walks up to Asher's open pen closes the door.

"I guess it's just us for now, everyone." Hicca says staring at the sad expressions on each of her dragons. "Come on, it's dinnertime." She says mounting Toothless and they all fly for the Dragon Stable.

* * *

The next day, Mulch and Bucket were out on the ocean trying to catch fish but Bucket was having a hard time pulling in the net.

"Oh, come on. Mulch, I can't get it!" Bucket shouts panting.

"What's the problem, Bucket?" Mulch asks.

"I'm not sure, Mulch. I can't raise the net. Something's pulling at it." Bucket says but then gasps with Mulch. "Do you think-" He begins to asks.

"SEA MONSTER!" They both yell as the net gets pulled into ocean and sea water shoots at them. "Whoa!" They shout as the twins emerge from under the water, waving their hands acting like a creature.

"Loki'd!" They shout in Bucket and Mulch's faces.

"Gah, you-Johann?" Bucket asks realizing Trader Johann is sitting behind Tuffnut.

"Help me." Trader Johann says weakly.

"Aw, man, you should see the looks on your faces. Priceless." Tuffnut says.

"Full Loki." Ruff and Tuff say together.

"Bet you've never saw a full Loki coming, am I right, Johann?" Tuffnut asks the man behind him. "Johann?" He asks again realizing who was behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hicca, having nothing else to do left, decides to return home where her father is eating his meal.

"Hicca, what are you doing home so early?" Stoick says seeing his daughter enter their house.

"Oh, I just-" Hicca begins to say but wasn't really sure what to say. "Wanted to spend some time with my dear old dad. Yeah, you know, we never get to talk anymore. So…" She says leaning against a pillar.

"All right, what is it?" Stoick knowing when his daughter wants something.

"What's what? "What is it?"" Hicca asks nervously. "Can't a young woman spend some quality time with her father?" She asks.

"Not this one. Not usually, at least. So, let's hear it." Stoick says as Hicca takes a seat.

"All right. Did you know Asher just joined the Berk Guard?" Hicca asks.

"I'd heard that. Good for him." Stoick says taking a sip from his mug.

"And the other riders have got their different things going on." Hicca says starting to get to her point.

"What are you saying, darling?" Stoick asks.

"I'm saying, I don't know. Maybe it's time for me-" Hicca begins to say but then the door suddenly opens with the twins supporting Trader Johann.

"Johann! What happened to you?" Stoick asks making with way over to the man.

"Ooh, Dagur!" Trader Johann says weakly.

"What about Dagur?" Hicca asks.

"He's out. He's more Berserk than ever. And from the way he was talking, Hicca, you're number one on his revenge list. Ooh!" Trader Johann manages to say before he passes out.

* * *

Hicca and the other Riders gather at the Academy as they have to figure out where Dagur was going.

"All we got from Johann before he passed out was this-Dagur escaped from Outcast Island by commandeering his ships." Hicca explains to the riders as she points to the map of the archipelago. "He threw Johann overboard about here." She says pointing to a spot on the map quite a ways away from Outcast Island.

"So what you're saying is Dagur could be anywhere by now." Snotlout says with her arms crossed.

"Well, technically, yes." Hicca simply says.

"Oh, great! Great, great, great. So that just leaves-I don't know, let me think about this-the entire ocean to search! No, thank you." Snotlout says placing her hands on her hips.

"Mistress Hicca." Trader Johann says walking up to the 18 year old woman.

"Johann, you're awake." Hicca says.

"And feeling much better, thank you for asking. More importantly, I have more than a strong suspicion of where our nefarious foe may be heading." Trader Johann says gesturing to the fog on the map.

"Outside the archipelago?" Hicca asks in shock.

"No! Just inside the fog bank on our outer group of islands." Trader Johann corrects her.

"We've never been out that far." Hicca says out loud to herself.

"When Dagur commandeered my precious ship, he also came into possession of a very important map-one that leads to a graveyard of ships hidden in that fog bank." Trader Johann explains to the group.

"Wow! That's the first place I'd go." Snotlout says sarcastically.

"If I may be allowed to finish?" Trader Johann asks glaring at Snotlout.

"Johann, last time we allowed you to finish, we ended up on Breakneck Bog. So, no-no finishing." Snotlout says putting a stop to Trader Johann before he can say another word.

"Enough! What's so special about the graveyard and why would he go there?" Hicca asks.

"Well, you see-" Trader Johann begins to say.

"The short version, please." Hicca says quickly before Trader Johann can get into one of his long stories.

"It's where I store all my treasures and wares." Trader Johann says concise and to the point making Snotlout and Tuffnut's jaws drop.

"Wow, concise, to the point. Who knew he had it in him?" Tuffnut asks.

"Which reminds me of the first time I was labeled as "concise"! He was a young man, very ugly, I actually-" Trader Johann begins to tell his story.

"Johann." Hicca says quickly stopping the trader.

"Yes?" Trader Johann asks.

"Focus. Is there anything else?" Hicca asks.

"As a matter of fact, there is one ship you must avoid at all cost. It's called the Reaper." Trader Johann says mysteriously. "Riddled with booby traps from stem to stern. Barely made it out with my life the only time I dared venture aboard. Oh, wow!" He says.

"Okay, Toothless, let's go." Hicca says and pulls her flute out it slot on her belt. "But we're gonna need a few more dragons." She says and performs a Skrill call, a Screaming Death call, a Snaptrapper call, and finally a Timberjack call. "There, Voltage and Screech will want revenge against Dagur but he hasn't met Sweet Scent or Slice, so he won't be expecting them." She says.

" **He'll never see my new sister and brother coming."** Toothless says with a sly smirk as Hicca then turns to the rest of the riders.

"Unless, of course, any of you can make time out of your busy schedules to capture a dangerous maniac?" Hicca asks with a smirk.

* * *

Finally, after three years, Hicca is in joy to see that all of the riders are now going to another mission. Hicca and Toothless were in front as Voltage, Sweet Scent, Slice, and Screech follow behind Toothless with the rest of the riders following behind them.

"This is pretty great, huh, sweetie? Seems like forever since we all flew as a group." Hicca says.

" **Oh yeah. It feels great."** Toothless says.

" **You said it, bro."** Screech says grinning.

" **Indeed, the last time we did anything together was the first Dragon Race."** Voltage says.

" **Well this is mine and Slice's first mission with the other riders and their dragons so it feels pretty great."** Sweet Scent says.

" **You're right, sis. Can't wait to see what happens."** Slice says with enthusiasm.

"I love your enthusiasm Slice but first let's see how rusty they are. V Formation!" Hicca says holding her arms up in a V form.

The dragons then form a 'V' shape in the air with Voltage, Ruffnut and Tuffnut and Barf and Belch, Snotlout and Hookfang, and Slice to Hicca's left while Sweet Scent, Asher and Stormfly, Fishlegs and Meatlug, and Screech to Hicca's right.

"Not bad. Diamond Formation!" Hicca shouts putting her hands together and forming a diamond in the air.

The dragons then form a diamond in the air in the following order starting from the front; Hicca and Toothless, Sweet Scent, Asher and Stormfly, Slice, Snotlout and Hookfang, Screech, Fishlegs and Meatlug, Voltage, and Ruffnut and Tuffnut and Barf and Belch in the center.

"How rusty does this woman think we are?" Tuffnut asks.

"Uh, guys, a little tight on the diamond, aren't we?" Fishlegs asks revealing to be squished between Barf and Belch and Meatlug.

"Just like old times." Hicca says chuckling as they return to their original positions but then Hookfang flames up.

"5,000 lbs of flaming muscle coming through!" Snotlout says as she and Hookfang fly ahead.

"Ever a class act." Hicca says rolling her eyes.

* * *

Hours later at night, Hicca and the riders arrive at the graveyard of ships.

"I knew it. I knew there was more." Hicca says looking at all the ruined ships.

"Some of these ships, I've never seen anything like them before." Asher says looking at the ships as well.

"Okay, everybody fan out. If anyone sees any signs of Dagur, sound the signal." Hicca orders.

* * *

With Stormfly and Asher, Stormfly was getting a bit uneasy.

"It's alright Stormfly. Nothing to worry about." Asher says calming his main dragon.

" **This place gives me the creeps."** Stormfly says.

* * *

With Meatlug and Fishlegs, Meatlug was getting uneasy as well.

"Don't be nervous, girl. We don't want you to…" Fishlegs begins to say until Meatlug spews. "Do that. Ugh." She says trying to spew as well.

" **I don't like this."** Meatlug says nervously.

Unknown to them the spew from Meatlug causes eels swim up from under the water.

* * *

With Hookfang and Snotlout, the two were flying around the wrecked ships.

"Ha! Hookfang, these guys are awful sailors! Ha ha!" Snotlout laughs but then crashes into mast. "Oh! A little help here. Hookfang! Hey! I saw that look! What did we talk about?" She asks struggling to hold onto the mast.

" **See ya."** Hookfang says and leaves his rider hanging.

* * *

With Hicca, Toothless, Voltage, Screech, Sweet Scent, and Slice, they flew towards a large ship that wasn't wrecked like the rest only in no condition to sail again.

"That's gotta be the Reaper." Hicca says staring at the ship with strange symbols and cages.

" **This ship doesn't feel dragon friendly, Hicca."** Screech says.

" **Well three years ago you weren't exactly friendly either, brother."** Voltage says.

" **Ha ha ha. Very funny."** Screech says

* * *

A while later, the Riders gather at a ship and discuss their findings.

"Not sign of Dagur." Hicca says.

"Looks like we've got here first. What's the plan?" Asher asks his crush.

"We wait." Hicca says.

"Wait a minute. For how long? This fog really gives Meatlug the willies." Fishlegs says.

" **It's not the fog, Hicca, it's just I feel as if something is watching us."** Meatlug says to the girl.

"She has a point. We can't wait here forever." Asher says.

"We can't just leave Johann's treasure here either. Dagur will steal them." Hicca points out.

"And use the profit to build a new armada." Asher says realizing Hicca's point.

"Not if we steal them first." Ruffnut suggests.

"That is the dumbest idea I've ever heard. I hereby disown you!" Tuffnut announces.

"Actually, you know what? I actually like it." Hicca says.

"Welcome back to the family." Tuffnut says holding out his hand.

"Here's the plan. We search the ship, gather Johann's treasure and take it back to Berk. But keep your eyes open for Dagur. He could show up any time." Hicca says but then loud hissing is heard all around them.

"What is that?" Asher asks.

"Eh, has Dagur's voice changed?" Tuffnut asks as Hicca rushes to the side of the ship.

"Eels! Everybody get to your dragons before they get spooked and take off!" Hicca shouts.

"Ooh, hold me, Meatlug!" Fishlegs whimpers quivering under her dragon but a second later all dragons except for Hicca's dragons take off.

" **I knew something was watching us!"** Meatlug shouts flying off.

" **I'm out of here!"** Hookfang yells flying off.

"Hookfang!" Snotlout shouts watching her Monstrous Nightmare fly off.

"Stormfly!" Asher shouts seeing his main dragon take off.

" **Sorry, Asher, I'll be back. I promise."** Stormfly says.

Just then a giant eel appears on deck causing Snotlout to scream. Hicca ignores it and runs to her freaking out dragons.

"Calm down, everyone. It's only a couple of eels. Really big, screaming, mean eels." Hicca says mounting Toothless.

" **Not helping!"** All her dragons shout and they hover in the air.

The eels then start wrapping around the ship causing it to be pulled into the water.

"The eels are pulling the ship down!" Fishlegs yells.

"Everyone grab onto Screech!" Hicca shouts.

Snotlout jumps and grabs onto one of Screech quills.

"Fishlegs, grab my foot!" Snotlout shouts as Fishlegs grabs her foot and feels the husky girl's weight. "Oh, you ate a full breakfast." She says and then the entire gang grabs each other's feet. "You ate everybody's breakfast." She says.

"We're gonna live!" Tuffnut yells holding onto his sister's foot while Asher holds onto his.

"Hold it-oh!" Asher yells after losing his grip on Tuffnut.

"Asher! No!" Hicca shouts.

"Most of us are gonna live!" Tuffnut shouts.

"Hicca!" Asher yells hitting the water.

Asher lands in the water and the giant eels surround him. She draws his axe and starts swinging it keeping the eels at bay but one draws closer until a plasma blast sails through the water and Asher looks up to see Hicca and Toothless dive into the water and save him. The eels soon release the ship and scatter.

"Thanks, Hicca." Asher says getting off of Toothless while Screech sets the others down on the ship.

"Pardon me. Does anyone else think that Johann could have warned us about-I don't know, the giant screaming eels?" Snotlout asks shouting.

"Snotlout, would you relax? Stormfly said she and the others will be back. In the meantime, we stick with the plan. We find Johann's treasure, quietly." Hicca says and watches as Snotlout stomps off making her sigh and turns to the Reaper.

"Why are you staring at that ship?" Asher asks thinking he already knows the answer.

"Because I'm thinking of checking it out." Hicca says.

"The Reaper? The ship Johann warned us about?" Asher asks.

"Exactly. A ship covered with booby traps from step to stern. I'm thinking, what is on there they don't want people to find?" Hicca wonders.

* * *

Hicca, Toothless, Voltage, Screech, Sweet Scent, and Slice land on the ship and look around.

"This boat is definitely not from the archipelago. These carvings, the design on the sail-I've never seen anything like this. And this metal." Hicca says rubbing her hand against the bars of the cage.

" **Something doesn't smell right."** Voltage says growling.

"Come on, Volt, it's just an empty cage." Hicca says patting her Skrill's head.

"Ah!/ **Ah!** " Hicca and her dragons yelp as a bird flies out of the cage as she holds her shield in front of herself.

"Okay, now-now it's an empty cage." Hicca says.

* * *

Meanwhile, the twins are now scavenging Johann's treasure.

"Jewels, jewels! You know what we're gonna do? We're bringing them back for the family. Mom will be so happy." Tuffnut says happily holding a handful of gems in his hands. "Wait, but how are we going to carry all these back to Berk?" He asks and turns to his sister as she reveals jewels in her mouth making her brother gasp. "Great idea, sis! I can't believe I didn't think about that. Here, I may do it too." He says and shoves a hand full of jewels in Ruffnut's mouth. "I'm also gonna put jewels in your mouth." He says and continues to shove jewels into Ruffnut's mouth. "Yeah! I gotta keep mine empty so I can talk." He says.

"Ah! Keep comin'. Keep 'em coming. Ah! Ooh!" Ruffnut says muffled.

* * *

Elsewhere, Fishlegs is searching one of the ships as well and soon gasps at what she sees.

"Whoo! Aw, yeah! Aw, yeah! Fishlegs! Hee hee!" Fishlegs squeals at the sight of books. "Maps, old books, charts! Oh ho ho ho! There's no greater treasure than knowledge." She continues to squeal.

* * *

Snotlout is also searching the ships as she opens one of the barrels she finds.

"I'm gonna be rich! I'm gonna be rich! Rich, rich, rich, rich, rich!" Snotlout sings but then spies an ornate chest. Hmm, well, hello, Mr. Ornate Box. What treasures do you hold? Ha ha ha! Rich! Ho! Rich!" She shouts and opens box to reveal it's full of hair. "Hair! Ew! Who keeps hair in a box? There's got to be more. More hair? Ech! Man, what a rip-off." She says but then spots a painting and realizes it is hair of deceased royalties. "Or is it?" She asks and a second later she pretends the hair is a beard. "I'm Stoick the Vast! Hicca, you're such a disappointment! Why can't you be more like Snotlout?" She says in a Nordic accent. "Eh, I'm Ruffnut-or am I Tuffnut? Who can tell? Ha ha ha!" She says pretending the hair is the twins long hair. "I'm-oh, actually, this is kind of nice." She says with a bunch of hair wrapped around her helmet on her head.

* * *

Back on the Reaper, Hicca and her dragons make their way to one of the deck doors.

"Come on, sweetie. Don't you want to see what's down below?" Hicca asks her Night Fury.

" **No, not really."** Toothless says with a growl.

"All right, fine. Guess I'm going alone." Hicca says but then a rope latches onto Hicca's foot and drags her off towards the edge of the ship by an anchor. "Ah! Whoa!" She yells unable to stop.

" **Hold on!"** Slice says acting quickly and uses it wing to slice the rope before Hicca goes overboard.

"Whoa! Okay. Nobody goes to this much trouble unless there's something on this boat that they don't want found. Toothless, Voltage, you two come with me. Screech, be a look out on that large sea-stack over there." Hicca says pointing to the sea-stack near the Reaper. "Sweet Scent and Slice, you two hide. I don't want Dagur seeing you two yet." She says.

" **Got it!"** All her dragons say together and follow her orders as Hicca opens the deck door and enters ship.

"Watch your step, boys." Hicca says and holds up a lantern for Toothless to light.

Hicca then makes her way down the ladder but once she reaches the bottom a bear trap pops out of the floor and clamps onto Hicca's prosthetic leg. "Ooh, boy. One of the benefits of a metal leg, I suppose." She says undoing the trap and proceeds down the hallway and arrive at an area that looks like a brig. "Okay, let's just take this nice and…" She begins to say but Toothless and Voltage whine as they stare into a cage.

Hicca walks over and sees a dragon skull in the cage and in all the other ones as well.

"Dragon bones. I'm sorry you had to see this, boys." Hicca says hugging her Night Fury and Skrill. "Whoever commanded this ship was certainly no friend of dragons. Let's get out of here." She says but then steps onto a plank causing a clicking sound to be heard as crossbows mounted on the walls pop out and arrows shoot out from them and the other walls too. "All right, come on, Toothless, Voltage! Let's go!" She yells and runs across the brig to the other side and dives behind some barrels with Toothless and Voltage following.

A few seconds later the arrows stop firing and the three make their way into the hallway where they see a door with a dragon breathing fire ornate into it.

"Commander's quarters. Stay close, boys. Okay, so here's the plan-" Hicca begins to say but Toothless blows up the door with a plasma blast. "I like yours better." She says.

" **Thank you."** Toothless says.

Inside a dead man's skeleton is seen in a chair with a dragon skull on the shoulder and it's hand clutching some kind of cylinder object that looks like it has a dragon mouth on one end.

"What is this thing?" Hicca asks as she approaches the object held by a skeleton. "Whatever it is, if it's on this ship, it's no good for dragons. Which means we're not leaving it here for Dagur." She says and lifts up skeletal hand. "Hmm." She says and lift the object off the pedestal and thinks something would happen but nothing does. "Huh. Well, that wasn't too-" She begins to say but then an axe falls down embedding itself into the table. "Giant axe! Toothless, Voltage run!" She yells exiting the quarters but spikes jut out from the floor.

" **Hold on."** Voltage says grabbing Hicca's by her coat's hood and jumps over the spikes.

"Watch it, Voltage!" Hicca shouts as more arrows fly towards them. "Whoa!" She shouts blocking the arrows and runs out ship closing the hatch.

Once outside Toothless prepares a plasma blast while Voltage prepares a lightning blast when they see someone standing in front of them.

"Toothless, Voltage, hold." Hicca tells her dragons.

"Hicca! Did you miss me? 'Cause I sure missed you. Every day for three years, I thought about you." Dagur says as he steps aside to reveal the dragon riders locked in the cage behind him guarded by four Berserkers, two with crossbow and two with bludgeons.

"Asher!" Hicca yells seeing her friend in the cage.

"And you too Mr. Night Fury and Mr. Skrill." Dagur says.

"Sorry, Hicca. He got the drop on us while we were searching-" Asher begins to explain.

"Uh, quiet! Can't you see my lover and I are having a moment?" Dagur asks.

"I'm not your lover and we are definitely not having a moment." Hicca says with disgust.

"Oh, well, I was. Look at you, all grown up! And quite the eye candy for the men, I'd wager. Hmm? Hmm? Love the new outfit." Dagur says admiring Hicca in her new attire.

"Dagur, what do you want?" Hicca asks.

"Duh, he wants the jewels." Snotlout says and flips her new-found royal hair.

"He's not getting my family's jewels. No way! And I'll protect them at all cost! Also, what is with that hair?" Tuffnut asks.

"Ha! It's royal hair, I'll have you know." Snotlout says flipping the hair around.

"Haven't gotten rid of the Greek chorus, I see. Anyway, yes, I'll take the jewels. His too." Dagur says as one of his Berserkers hit Ruffnut.

"Watch it, pal!" Ruffnut shouts making the Berserker laugh at her but she spits a jewel into his throat.

"Oh!" The Berserker says gagging on the jewel.

"Oops, thought that was the guy. Never can tell with those two. Now tell your Screaming Death to come out from behind that sea-stack." Dagur says making Hicca sigh and whistle as Screech flies and lands behind her. "My, it sure has grown. Now, I'll also take whatever it is you're hiding behind your back. Come on, hand it over like a good girl. Lovers share, you know." He says holding out his hand towards Hicca as she hands over the object.

"You know you're not going to get very far with that thing, right?" Hicca says.

"Oh, boy, here we go. Must we always do the same dance, Hicca, you and I? Not that you're not a fabulous dancer." Dagur says.

" **Back off!"** Toothless growls.

" **Touch her and I'll turn you into an electrified corpse!"** Voltage growls.

" **And I'll feed what's left to the eels!"** Screech growls.

"Easy, boys, not yet." Hicca says and then spots Sweet Scent and Slice crawling up behind the Berserkers from above.

"That's right, Mr. Night Fury, Mr. Skrill, and Mr. Screaming Death." Dagur says but then hears his Berserkers shouts as he turns around to see Sweet Scent's four heads grab the bludgeons and trap the two Berserkers while Slice destroys the crossbows the other two Berserkers had. "Huh? New dragons, impressive, but alas today is not the day, but it's coming! And soon. Now, if you'll excuse me." He says and snaps his fingers as four more Berserkers with crossbows come onto the ship and aim at the dragons. "I've got people to see, an army to build, revenge to plot. Ooh, so much to do and so little time. Isn't this exciting, Hicca? You-You must have been so bored over the last three years." He says.

"Yeah, he's got a point about that. Not enough explosions." Tuffnut says.

"Alas, my time here has come to an end. Farewell for now, my love. Until we meet again on the field of battle." Dagur says as he and his men leave the ship.

Hicca rush towards the edge and watches as Dagur and the Berserkers sail away and rush to the cage and tries to open it.

"Forget about us! Go after him." Asher says.

"What are you waiting for?" Snotlout asks blowing the royal hair out of her face.

"Are you guys sure you'll be okay?" Hicca asks.

"We're fine! Go!" Asher says.

" **Come on, Hicca!"** Toothless shouts as she mount his saddle and they take off after Dagur and the Berserkers.

"Here they come, sir, just like you said." A Berserker says.

"Still predictable, aren't you, my love?" Dagur says as the Berserkers push a catapult into position. "Fire!" He yells and a boulder is sent flying towards Hicca and her dragons.

"You missed, my dear!" Hicca says mockingly.

"Hicca, you should know by now, I never miss." Dagur says and Hicca soon realizes what he meant.

"Oh, no!" Hicca yells as the boulder strike the Reaper and begins to sink.

The riders grab onto the cage as the boat starts sinking and four jewels fall out of Tuffnut's tunic making him smile nervously as Ruffnut glares at her brother.

"Oh! Hicca! Get us out of here!" The riders yell.

"What's it going to be, Hicca? Catch me, save your friends? Ooh, tough one! Glad I'm not in your shoe." Dagur says chuckling.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Be sure to review and tell me what you thought. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Dragon Eye of the Beholder Part 2.**

 **Here's the upadate list of the riders dragons.**

 **Hicca's dragons: Toothless (Night Fury), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Etch (Whispering Death), Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath), Melt (titan-wing Changewing), Spinetail (Deadly Nadder), Laval (Fireworm Princess), Glint (Flightmare), Sharpshot (Terrible Terror), Torch (Typhoomerang), Voltage (Skrill), Rush (lead Speed Stinger), Screech (Screaming Death), Sweet Scent (Snaptrapper), Slice (Timberjack), Thornado (Thunderdrum).**

 **Asher's dragons: Stormfly (Deadly Nadder), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare), Sneaky (Terrible Terror).**

 **Snotlout's dragons: Hookfang (Monstrous Nightmare), Pain (Terrible Terror).**

 **Fishlegs' dragons: Meatlug (Gronckle), Iggy (Terrible Terror).**

 **Ruffnut's dragons: Barf and Belch (Hideous Zippleback), Head (Terrible Terror), Scauldy (Scauldron).**

 **Tuffnut's dragons: Belch and Belch (Hideous Zippleback), Butt (Terrible Terror), Flame (Typhoomerang).**

 **Gustov's dragons: Fanghook (Monstrous Nightmare).**


	2. Chapter 2: Dragon Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter of Dragons: Race to the Edge.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup), Asher (male Astrid), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare), Etch (Whispering Death), Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath), Melt (titan-wing Changewing), Spinetail (Deadly Nadder), Laval (Fireworm Princess), Glint (Flightmare), Flame (Typhoomerang), Voltage (Skrill), Rush (lead Speed Stinger), Screech (Screaming Death), Sweet Scent (Snaptrapper), Slice (Timberjack).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 ** _'...'_** **Dragon thought.**

 **Hope you all enjoy. Be sure to review. Now on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 2

Hicca and her dragons hover in the air as Hicca tries to decide what to do. The rest of the riders were still stuck in the dragon cage shouting for help as the Reaper began sinking.

"Get us out of here!" Fishlegs yells.

"Hicca!" Snotlout shouts.

"Get us out of here!" Ruffnut screams.

"Isn't this exciting?" Dagur asks laughing like a maniac. "What will she choose, ladies and gentlemen? Saving her friends or capturing her mortal enemy, her lover?" He asks and watches Hicca go to save her friends and zooms off on Toothless with the rest of her dragons following to the Reaper. "Hmm. Disappointing, but all-so-typically Hicca." He says smiling evilly as his ship enters the fog bank.

"Get us out of here! Hicca, help!" The riders yell as Hicca and Toothless land on the mast pole with Voltage while Sweet Scent and Slice hover in the air and Screech uses his tail to hold the Reaper up from sinking any faster.

"Move back from the door!" Hicca shouts as she and Toothless jump down in front of the cage. "Toothless, plasma blast." She orders.

" **Here goes."** Toothless says and blasts the door of the cage, but leaves it without a single scratch.

"What?" Hicca exclaims in shock and then turns to her Timberjack. "Slice you try." She says.

" **Got it."** Slice says and moves to the front of the cage and tries to cut open the cage but gets the same result; not even a single scratch.

"Dragon-proof bars? Oh, fascinating." Fishlegs says observing the bars of the cage.

"Whoever built this ship really knew what they were doing." Hicca says observing them as well but then the ship rocks to a side, tossing Snotlout onto Fishlegs.

"Whoa! Oh, you know what would be more fascinating?" Snotlout asks as the ships rocks to the other side, tossing Fishlegs onto her squishing her between the large girl and the cage. "Getting us out of here!" She shouts.

"Toothless, now!" Hicca says and Toothless fires two more shots, but to no avail.

Unknown to them two giant eels sees the plasma blasts and move towards the sinking Reaper.

"We need more firepower. Guys, dragon calls." Hicca says and the riders begin calling their dragons.

"No, no, no!" Tuffnut shouts as the shaking of the ship causes him to fall from the top of the cage.

A giant eel emerges, and leaps towards the Reaper landing on top of the cage hissing at the riders.

"Why'd it have to be eels?" Snotlout asks as Voltage blast the eel with a lightning blast.

" **Get lost!"** Voltage shouts as he and Toothless move towards Hicca and away from the water where three more eels are waiting.

" **Scram!"** Toothless shouts and fires a plasma blast at three eels on the rocks in the water.

"Come on!" Hicca says straining to open the cage but then a giant eel grabs her prosthetic leg. "Aah! Sweet Scent!" She shouts and Sweet Scent blasts acid at the eel, freeing Hicca. "Thanks, girls." She says with a smile.

" **Our pleasure, Hicca."** Sweet Scent says and watches Hicca remove her prosthetic leg and tries to open door with it.

"Uhh! Hookfang! Help us! I'm important!" Snotlout yells.

"Stormfly!" Asher shouts as the Reaper begins to sink straight downward causing the riders to hang from the bars.

"Barf, Belch, get your butts over here!" Ruffnut shouts.

"Uhh! Toothless!" Hicca shouts clinging onto the cage for her life on the now-vertical ship.

" **Hang on!"** Toothless shouts snarling, and gets ready to fire before realizing that he used up his shot limit. **"Damn, out of shots."** He says and then hears the roars of the other dragons.

" **We're coming, my love."** Stormfly says flying in with the other rider's dragons.

The riders scream as they fall causing the cage door to open and they fall out of it, clinging onto each other and the open cage door.

"Aah. That was great." Tuffnut says holding Hicca's prosthetic leg. "Aah! No! Aah!" He yells fighting off eels.

" **Need some help?"** Barf and Belch ask as they emerge and fire at the eels.

"Oh, so _now_ you decide to show up." Tuffnut says as he and the others get onto their dragons and Screech release the Reaper as it sink into the water.

"That was way too close." Fishlegs says.

"Hicca, what are we doing?" Asher asks.

"You guys go back to Berk. I'm going after Dagur. Whatever that cylinder-looking thing is, I know one thing for sure-it shouldn't be in his hands. Toothless you go back with Screech. Voltage, you're with me." Hicca says as Toothless land on his Screaming Death brother and watches Hicca front flip onto his Skrill brother.

" **Let's go."** Voltage says as he and Hicca take off into the fog.

"Amazing. I've never seen anything quite like this." Dagur says staring at the cylindrical object.

"Me, neither. What do you suppose it is?" Savage asks picking his left ear.

"Don't ask ridiculous questions, Savage! Just know this-it's mine now, all mine!" Dagur says laughing. "Now, what exactly is it that you do? Tell Dagur, now. That's it. Don't be afraid. Tell Daddy Dagur." He says not noticing Hicca flying in on Voltage.

"Uh, Dagur?" Savage asks pointing towards the incoming Hicca and Voltage.

"Uhh! What now?! Another stupid question?!" Dagur asks loudly raising the cylindrical object above his head.

"More of an observation." Savage says as Voltage flies in and Hicca grabs cylindrical object.

"Thank you kindly." Hicca says as she and Voltage fly off.

"Aah!" Dagur screams as his men fire at Hicca and her Skrill but miss causing Dagur to throw a crew member overboard while the other immediately jumped into the water. "Aah! See what you did? You distracted me. And now my pretty, cylindrical, mysterious object is gone." He says grabbing Savage. "Good for you, Hicca! Good for you! But I got all the gold! You hear me? All the gold! All…the…gold!" He shouts laughing and pushes Savage onto the ground. "You know, you can never have nice things around that woman." He says and steps on Savage.

"Uhh!" Savage grunts in pain.

* * *

After successfully retrieving the cylinder from Dagur, Hicca returns it to Berk and brings the mysterious cylindrical object to Gobber as he struggles to open cylindrical object.

"Have you ever seen anything like this Dragon Eye before?" Hicca asks with Grabble and Sharpshot on her shoulders.

"Dragon Eye? How do you know it's called a Dragon Eye?" Tuffnut asks leaning against a barrel.

"Because I named it." Hicca says staring at the teen.

"Whoa, whoa. Aren't we supposed to vote on stuff like that?" Snotlout asks.

"Fine. All in favor, say "Dragon Eye"." Hicca says.

"Dragon Eye!" All the riders minus Snotlout say together.

"Just wanted to make sure we voted." Snotlout says with her hands on her hips.

"Can you open it, Gobber?" Asher asks with his arms crossed.

"Ha ha! Can I open it?" Gobber asks chuckling. "I once opened a 500-year-old giant clam at the bottom of the ocean with my bare hook. Can I open it? Ha! I think it's going to be-huh. Aha." He says as a dart shoots out of Dragon Eye and hits Tuffnut in the chest.

"Ugh. What is that? That looks like a-" Tuffnut begins to say but then passes out.

"Ha ha!" Ruffnut laughs at her brother's misfortune.

"Well, that was…something, maybe." Gobber says observing the effects of the dart that hit Tuffnut and continues to try and open the Dragon Eye.

"Gobber, maybe you shouldn't-" Hicca tries to say.

"Trust me. I'm-" Gobber begins to say but then green gas sprays out of Dragon Eye.

"It's all right, I'm okay." Tuffnut says waking up. "I got hit with something, but now-" He begins to say but sniffs the gas. "No, scratch that." He says and falls down into a spasm as the others observe him twitching.

"Yeah, I'm thinking we should probably go get Gothi." Hicca says.

* * *

The riders brought Tuffnut to Gothi's for healing as they watch her mix medicine together. Tuffnut starts hacking and Gothi shoves some medicine into his mouth. Once he gulps the medicine down Tuffnut begins scratching his teeth.

"My teeth are itching. My teeth are itchy." Tuffnut says as Gothi scribbles something in the dirt.

"She says that's a good sign. Means it's working." Gobber translates for the riders.

"Thank you, Gothi. We really appreciate this." Hicca says to her grandmother-like figure.

"Huh." Gobber says fiddling with Dragon Eye.

Gothi's eyes widen in sock as she points to a keyhole on the Dragon Eye causing her turn away, troubled.

"Gothi, are you okay? What is it?" Hicca asks.

Gothi looks at the girl and points to scar on her arm and walks away.

"Gothi. Her-Her scar-it matches the keyhole." Hicca says in shock.

"Yeah, and it looked like a dragon bite to me." Fishlegs says.

"Oh, it is. But she doesn't like to talk about it." Gobber informs the riders.

"She doesn't like to talk about anything." Fishlegs says.

"Oh, that's why she writes in the dirt with her stick. I thought that was just, like, her thing." Tuffnut says still scratching his teeth.

"Yeah, like Snotlout being a man repellent." Ruffnut says.

"Maybe we could use the stick to itch the teeth." Tuffnut says scratching his teeth harder.

"Where are you going?" Gobber asks seeing Hicca follow after Gothi.

"After her. We have to find out what kind of dragon made that scar. It could be the key to opening the Dragon Eye." Hicca says to her mentor.

"Hold on. I have ways of making her talk. Heh. Well…scribble, anyway." Gobber says crossing his arms.

* * *

Later that night at Gothi's hut, Gobber opens a pot of steaming soup.

"It's the old bat's weakness, isn't it? Come on." Gobber says waving the steam in Gothi's direction. "You know you can't resist Gobber's home-made yak noodle soup." He says making the old woman slurp and a second later she downs the soup.

"Ho ho! She downed that like a yak in a heat wave." Fishlegs says to Hicca making her stare at the girl in confusion. "That makes sense, right?" She asks.

"Now, tell me about this bite mark." Hicca says after Gothi sits down in her chair.

Gothi grabs her staff and starts writing in the dirt.

"I was a turkey neck-" Gobber translates but gets hit in the head by Gothi. "Ow! "Teenager." Sorry." He says and Gothi continues scribbling. "I had a longing to climb Glacier Island to find pure glacial water known for its healing properties. So, I went with two vegetables." He translates and gets hit by Gothi, again. "Ow! "Vikings." Sorry. I'm a bit rusty." He says scratching his cheek.

* * *

 _[Flashback]_

A young Gothi climbs up the mountain with two Vikings behind her.

" _We had only been at the summit for a few hours, when we were hit by a terrible snowstorm." Gobber narrates._

Gothi and the two Vikings are caught in a snowstorm.

" _That's when it attacked. It was vicious." Gobber narrates._

A white blur zooms in and snatches the male Viking in a second.

" _Relentless." Gobber continues._

The blur moves in again and snatches the female Viking.

"And impossible to see in the white-out." Gobber says.

Gothi swings her staff around unable to see the blur until it lands behind her.

" _The Snow Wraith." Gobber says._

The Snow Wraith has a snowy white body. It also has blue highlights, mainly around the wing frames, legs, face and tail spikes. It possess two legs and broad wings.

The dragons bites Gothi's hand as she hits it with her staff. It hurls her into a mound of snow before walking past.

 _[End Flashback]_

* * *

"I'll never know why it didn't finish me off that day. I left knowing only one thing-that I never wanted to smooch that dragon again. Smooch-" Gobber begins to say but gets hit by Gothi once again. "Ow! "See! Never wanted to see it again." You know, your drawing ain't what it used to be, old woman." He says and Gothi prepares to hit him. "But your swing, strong as ever." He says.

"Gothi, a tooth from the Snow Wraith is the key to unlocking the Dragon Eye. You have to help us find it." Hicca says excited to unlock the Dragon Eye but deep down she wanted to add a Snow Wraith to her dragon herd.

Gothi frowns at her granddaughter figure, knowing her true intentions and scribbles in the dirt.

"I can't say that to her. She's a lady and the chief's daughter." Gobber says and Gothi erases the scribbles and rewrites. "She says, no way she's ever going back. And besides, Berk needs her." He translates. "It's true. She's the best healer we've got." He says.

"Well, Gobber can cover for you." Hicca says.

"Huh? Oh, well, uh, of course I can. I've watched Gothi work so many times, I know this place like the back of my hand." Gobber says lifting up his hook by mistake before lifting up the other hand. "Uh…heh." He chuckles at his mistake.

"You remember the viciousness of the Snow Wraith. I get that. But you also remember how it was to be my age, to want to explore, to need to see what else is out there. To get answers to questions you haven't even asked yet." Hicca says and picks up the Dragon Eye. "This will help me do all of that. But only-only if you help me unlock it." She says holding it out to Gothi.

Gothi stares at the girl and then smiles in approval.

* * *

The next day, the dragon riders make their way to Glacier Island.

"Look at the size of that island." Hicca says riding on Toothless with Rush behind her.

" **It's definitively big."** Rush says.

" **And probably freezing."** Toothless says.

"Oh! The _Book of Dragons_ mentions the Snow Wraith, but doesn't have any information on it. Can you believe this? A brand-new dragon. It's been so long, I've forgotten what this feeling is." Fishlegs says with a squeal making everyone look at her. "Sorry. Excited about the new dragon." She says.

"You mean the dragon that single-handedly wiped out Gothi's entire search party." Asher says.

"And let's not forget that we all know Hicca wants to add this dragon to her herd." Ruffnut says riding on Scauldy knowing her best friend's intentions.

"That would be correct. So worth the long flight." Fishlegs says.

"Speak for yourself! Your neck hair's not covered in old lady drool!" Snotlout shouts gesturing to the sleeping Gothi behind her on Hookfang.

"Okay, here we are." Asher says as they approach Glacier Island.

"Oh, thank Thor." Hicca says as they fly in and land near a lake.

Snotlout lifts her hand to help Gothi down off of Hookfang, but as she holds the girl's hand, Snotlout retracts it, sending her tumbling down into the snow.

"Oh! Yak hands. Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Ha ha ha ha!" Snotlout laughs but Gothi uses her staff and sweeps Snotlout's feet from under her. "Uhh! Fair enough." She says on the ground.

"You know, we should bring her along more often." Asher says enjoying the scene he just saw.

Gothi looks around and inspects the island before shrugging.

"Great, just great. She's got nothin'. Someone else is wearing that bag of bones home. She's all knees and elbows." Snotlout says but then the wind howls as the riders try to shield against it.

Hicca wraps the bottom half of her face with her gold scarf and tucks her hair into her coat before pulling the hood over her head. Toothless and Rush move closer to her to keep her warm and safe. Fishlegs tries to get a grip on the snow but slip and Meatlug grabs her rider quickly. Scauldy and Flame shield their riders with the wings. Stormfly hugs Asher to her underbelly and Snotlout is left to shiver in the cold.

"Can we please do something? My mouth is starting to freeze shut." Snotlout says walking towards Hicca and Asher.

"Don't get our hopes up." Asher says.

"Well, then we should work fast to find this Snow Wraith. Because I sense close but I don't see it. And we're not leaving until we find it." Hicca says her voice muffled at bit through her scarf.

"Let's split up so we can cover more ground." Asher suggests.

"Good idea. Dragon call if you come across anything." Hicca says mounting Toothless and Rush climbs onto his brother's back.

"Quick, Hookfang, before she sees us! Ah!" Snotlout yelps as she sees Gothi already sitting on Hookfang patting the saddle. "Hi. I was just talking about you." She says and mounts her Monstrous Nightmare.

The dragons take off but unknown to them the Sow Wraith was behind them as it opens its eyes.

* * *

Back at Berk, Gobber is now temporary the village's healer with a long line on patents waiting to be looked at.

"Hmm. Hmm. Okay, you got this, Gobber. Just follow the steps. Listen, diagnose, heal. Just like riding your first wild yak." Gobber says taking a sniff of a jar of medicine. "Ohh, you never forget that first kick." He says and takes a seat on a small wooden stool but it couldn't take his wait and broken underneath him. "Ahh. I'll have to heal that later." He says grabbing another stool and takes a seat. "Ahem. Okay, first sick, nasty Viking, Dr. Gobber is in the house." He says as a male Viking hobbles in. "Magnus, what seems to be the problem?" He asks the man.

"The problem?! My leg is caught in an old dragon trap, Gobber." Magnus says showing Gobber the dragon trap.

"Oh, yes, of course it is." Gobber says as he walks over to Magnus and whacks away his walking stick. "Ah, I remember my first leg break." He says and twists Magnus' leg causing the bone to crack.

"Aaaah!" Magnus screams in pain.

"Let me clean up that wound for you." Gobber says and pours a jar of liquid onto Magnus' leg.

"Aah! Aah, it burns! It burns!" Magnus yells in pain.

"Ah, that just means it's working." Gobber says with a smile but then sees Magnus screaming and shaking his leg that is on fire.

Gobber acts quickly and splashes water onto Magnus' leg but ends up hitting the Viking in the face, knocking him out.

"Cured." Gobber says and drags the unconscious Magnus away. "Next." He says.

* * *

At Glacier Island, the snowstorm seemingly disappears as the riders meet back up in a clearing.

"Anybody find anything?" Hicca asks pulling her scarf down from her mouth.

"All we found was some scattered yak bones." Ruffnut says to her best friend.

"I didn't see anything, but I had this weird feeling that something was watching me." Fishlegs says.

"Oh, I had a weird feeling, too. Like this old lady was stuck on my back." Snotlout says and Gothi slowly appears over the girl's shoulder.

"Aah! Two heads! Oh, sorry. I mean, on Barf and Belch, it works. I've seen it before. I'm used to it." Tuffnut says after receiving a glare from his sister.

Suddenly another snowstorm starts to brew as the wind whistles.

"Hicca, maybe we should get out of here. That looks like a huge storm." Asher says moving closer to the girl.

"No. We should dig in here and wait for the Snow Wraith to show itself. Remember, it likes to attack when you can't see it." Hicca says pulling her scarf back over the bottom half of her face.

"Great. Just great." Fishlegs complains.

' _I can sense the Snow Wraith but I can't see it.'_ Hicca thought.

' _ **Rush and I can smell it too, Hicca.'**_ Toothless told his rider through their mental link.

' _ **We'll just have to be patient.'**_ Rush says moving closer to his rider.

* * *

Back on Berk, Gobber once again receives another injured Viking.

"Mm-hmm." Gobber says as he stares through a magnifying glass at a foot. "My official diagnosis is…a thorn." He says.

"Yes, I told you that already!" The male Viking patient shouts.

"Not to worry, I can remove it right quick." Gobber says.

"The thorn?" The Viking patient asks.

"The foot." Gobber says and turns around and shuffles through his tools. "Hmm, no. Uh, no. No. Aha! This was what my mother used to do for me." He says wielding an axe but when he turns around the Viking was gone. "Some people just don't appreciate the practice of medicine." He says.

* * *

Back on Glacier Island, the snowstorm seems to get worse.

"Use your dragons as extra protection from the wind!" Hicca shouts but then the tent behind her is destroyed.

"It's the Snow Wraith! Oh!" Fishlegs yells and jumps into her tent for cover. "Okay, I'm gonna be okay. I'm gonna be okay. Ohh!" She yelps as the Snow Wraith destroys her tent in a second.

"Hold your ground and fire back! Rush the minute you see it try and paralyze it for me." Hicca says to her Speed Stinger as he nods and readies his tail.

"Fire back where? We can't see it." Asher says as the Snow Wraith destroys a third tent.

"Actually, you know what? Take cover!" Hicca yells and runs followed by the others.

Snotlout gets hit by Snow Wraith's blast and is sent flying into a snow bank as the snow from the blast covers Hicca, Toothless, and Rush.

"Uhh! Whoa." Hicca says getting a good look at the Strike class dragon as it roars.

Snotlout was still in the snow bank coughing up snow as the Snow Wraith comes up to her.

"Aah!" Snotlout yelps as the Snow Wraith sniffs at her and roars but doesn't seem to see her.

"Toothless, warning shot." Hicca says.

" **Hey, Wraith."** Toothless says and fires at Snow Wraith and the others follow suit causing the Snow Wraith to move out of the way.

"Ha! Uhh!" Snotlout groans as more snow falls on her.

The Snow Wraith flies over to Hookfang and Flame as they try to fight it off but the fire blast hit the snow bank Hicca and her dragons are it.

"Cease fire! Cease fire!" Hicca yells.

The Snow Wraith moves quickly past Stormfly causing Asher to get knocked off his dragon's saddle and over a cliff but manages to get a grip.

"Stormfly!" Asher shouts.

" **Hang on."** Stormfly says and puts the spines of her tail out for her rider to climb up on.

"All right, I've had just about enough of this dragon, sweetie. Do your thing." Hicca says and Toothless uses his echo-location ability to spot the Snow Wraith in the air. "Toothless, now! Multiple blasts!" She yells the moment the Snow Wraith stops in mid-air and Toothless tries to hit the Snow Wraith but it ducks under all the blasts and flies away. "I think it's gone. Everybody okay? Everybody here?" She asks.

"What do you mean by "here"?" Ruffnut asks appearing beside Hicca with Scauldy.

"I have a question, Hicca. What exactly is your plan to get a Snow Wraith tooth? Take it out of one of our dead bodies?" Snotlout asks brushing the snow off herself.

"If all goes well, it'll be Ruffnut's dead body. And the Wraith tooth." Tuffnut says with his arms crossed as Flame walks up behind him.

"Hold on, quiet. Gothi wants to tell us something." Hicca says as the old woman scribbles something in the snow.

"She says we should've left when we had the chance." Fishlegs translates as they her roaring in the distance.

' _I just don't know.'_ Hicca thought.

' _ **What is it, Hicca?'**_ Toothless asks.

' _That Snow Wraith had many opportunities to take us out but it didn't.'_ Hicca says through her mental link.

' _ **Plus the Snow Wraith from Gothi's young is probably long gone by now or at least too old to move as quickly as it did.'**_ Rush says.

' _Exactly, that dragon wasn't hunting, it felt more like it was playing. There was no anger coming from it at all.'_ Hicca says.

* * *

Back on Berk, Gobber has yet another sick Viking patient, who was throwing up into his helmet.

"Don't you worry, Agnar. I've seen her whip this stomach cure up a thousand times." Gobber says placing ingredients into cauldron. "One dab, eye of yak." He says adding a drop to the cauldron. "Would that be one eye or a dab of an eye?" He asks looking at the book but knocks over a bottle of green liquid into cauldron. "Ah! Whoa." He says grabbing the bottle and looks at Agnar who didn't see his mistake but then sneezes into cauldron twice. "Heh. Drink this three times a day and come back and see me if it doesn't kill you." He says making Agnar gasp. "I'm just kidding. Hopefully." He says quietly as Agnar walks away.

* * *

On the Glacier Island, the snowstorm dies down once again and the riders and Gothi are gathered up to discuss their next move.

"Okay, that thing was gnarly." Snotlout says.

"Asher, are you okay?" Hicca asks her crush.

"Yep, barely." Asher replies.

"Hicca, you know I want a shot at this as badly as you, but maybe we should get out of here. We're just sitting ducks in this storm." Fishlegs says shocking Hicca by her choice of words.

"Wait a minute. What did you just say?" Hicca asks.

"She said we're sitting ducks. And for once, I agree with her." Snotlout says crossing her arms.

"Sitting ducks." Hicca says looking at the snow banks she and Snotlout were caught in. "Yes, yes! Yes, that's exactly what we need to be." She says.

"Excuse me?" Asher asks confused.

"What if we could make the Snow Wraith think it sees us when we're not here?" Hicca asks the group.

"You can make yourself invisible like a Changewing? Why does she get to do all the cool stuff? I just have to sit here with you as a sister." Tuffnut says.

"Will you two be quiet for ten seconds?" Snotlout asks.

"Tuff's not that far off. I can't be invisible like a Changewing but look, the Snow Wraith didn't have any trouble seeing us until Snotlout got buried in the snow. And Gothi said it couldn't find her when she fell into a snow bank. I think that's because it sees body heat in the same way Toothless can find things with sound. We'll use this to our advantage to confuse it. Then, while it's distracted, we'll net it and get that tooth." Hicca says.

"And you're sure it will work?" Asher asks walking up behind her.

"Uhh…" Hicca says unsure of herself.

"Of course not." Asher says with a sigh.

"I hate you. You know that?" Snotlout asks.

"Yes, I am aware of that. All right, gang, let's get to work." Hicca says.

Later the snowstorm picks back up and the riders have constructed several dummies in the snow while they hide in a cave not far off.

"Pretty good. Now, if I'm right, when we light these on fire, the Snow Wraith will think they're us and attack. Then we'll have the drop on it." Hicca says.

"Wait, wait, wait! Look at how realistically gorgeous my statue is. I can't in good conscience send that into flames." Snotlout says as her statue's head is blown off by the wind. "Ahh!" She yelps.

"I'll work through the pain and do it for you." Asher says sarcastically.

"Wow, you'd do that for me, Asher?" Snotlout asks not picking up on the sarcastic remark or seeing him roll his eyes.

"All right, Toothless, light 'em up." Hicca says on one knee scratching Rush's neck.

" **With pleasure."** Toothless says and sends a plasma blast at the dummies.

"Somewhere in the world, a silent tear was just cried." Snotlout says after removing her helmet.

After a minute of waiting the riders don't see anything in the storm.

"Hicca, I don't know if this-" Fishlegs begins to say but then the Snow Wraith swoops over.

"Wait, look!" Hicca shouts as she sees the Snow Wraith flying over the flaming dummies. "Okay, next time it comes in, we go." She says.

The Snow Wraith roars as it moves in and destroys Snotlout's statue.

"Oh, no, you did not!" Snotlout shouts and taps Hookfang as he lights up a fire jacket in anger.

The cave begins to melt as a few drops hit Toothless on the head causing him to look up and see the cracks forming in the ceiling. Toothless rushes forward to protect Hicca and Rush, sending them both tumbling out and trapping the rest of the riders in the cave.

"Hookfang! Get over here now!" Snotlout shouts as she and Gothi try to break out.

"Thanks, sweetie. Boy, look out!" Hicca yells as the Snow Wraith swoops over them and Rush tries to strike it with his tail but misses. "If it can see our body heat, then we are way too easy a target out here." She says and the three walk into the middle of the blazing statues. "This should even the odds a little. It won't be able to make us out within the heat of these fires. It won't be able to make us out within the heat of these fires. Do your thing, Toothless." She says.

" **Sure thing."** Toothless says and starts to echo-locate the surrounding area but picks up nothing.

"Easy, sweetie. Nothing. Where is it?" Hicca asks but unknown to them the Snow Wraith's thermal vision gives it a clear image of Hicca, Toothless, and Rush. "Keep going." She says unaware that the Snow Wraith has landed behind them. "Keep going, keep going." She says still unaware of the Snow Wraith slowly approaching them. "Keep going. Keep going." She says and finally spins around to see Snow Wraith after sensing it only to see Gothi rush forward. "Gothi, no!" She shouts as Gothi rapidly attacking the dragon with her staff. "Toothless, plasma blast! And careful not to hit the crazy little woman with the staff." She says after the Snow Wraith grabbing Gothi by her staff.

" **I'll try."** Toothless says and blasts the Snow Wraith a few times causing it to let go of Gothi

The dragon roar at the girl and her dragons but then a fireball hits it in the side of the head as they turn to see Snotlout and a flaming Hookfang outside of the collapsed cave.

"Oh, yeah, that's right. Snotlout got us out of the snow." Snotlout cheers for herself.

"Yeah, and you're also the one that got us buried in it to begin with." Asher informs the girl as her rushes forward to Hicca's side.

"Ah, details." Snotlout says following the boy.

The dragons fire blasts at the Snow Wraith causing it to back up slowly and then they surround it.

"Okay, we have him surrounded. Okay my turn." Hicca says and slowly walks up to the Snow Wraith as it looks at her.

Hicca calmly holds up her right hand and extends it to the dragon and waits to see if it will accept. The Snow Wraith sniffs her hand for a second and then presses his snout to her hand making her smile as she gets on her knees and holds the dragons face in the palms of her hands.

" **You smell really nice. Very sweet."** The Snow Wraith says in a male voice that sounds like it's around her age maybe a year younger.

"Thank you. That's very kind of you to say." Hicca says smiling.

" **That was a fun game we played. Can we do it again?"** The Snow Wraith asks.

"I knew you were playing a game with us. You had many opportunities to take us out but you didn't. Why?" Hicca asks.

" **Because I haven't had any fun for a long time. I have an older brother and a young sister but they're not fun to play with and the moment I saw you all I thought I could have some fun since it gets really boring around here."** The Snow Wraith says.

"Well how about you come with me and you'll have lots of other dragons to play with like Toothless and Rush here." Hicca says gesturing to her Night Fury and Speed Stinger.

" **Sounds like fun. I'm in."** The Snow Wraith says excitedly.

"Great, welcome to my herd. I'm gonna call you, Blizzard." Hicca says giving the Snow Wraith his new name.

" **Blizzard? Hmm, I like it."** Blizzard says liking his new name.

"Well Blizzard there's just one thing I need from you." Hicca says but Gothi taps her shoulder. "Not now, Gothi. Blizzard we found this object and in order to unlock it we need one of your teeth so-" She continues to say but Gothi taps her shoulder again. "I said in a minute, Gothi. I know it's a lot to ask but-" She says but Gothi taps holds up her staff and shows it to the girl. "Gothi! Can we-oh. Oh, a tooth. A tooth!" She says seeing the small tooth embedded in the staff. "Uh, never mind Blizzard." She says to her newest dragon holding her hand underneath the small tooth.

* * *

The riders and Gothi return to Berk and meet up with Gobber at his smith.

"So, Gobber, how was it being Gothi?" Hicca asks with Blizzard by her side.

"Well, I didn't get to wallop anybody with my staff, but-" Gobber begins to say.

"Gobber! Gobber!" Agnar shouts running up to him. "I must have more of that potion you made me earlier." He says.

"So, it cured your stomach ailments, did it?" Gobber asks but Agnar throws up onto the ground.

"Far from it! But it cured something else. It's made my hair grow back!" Agnar says removing his helmet and showing the group.

"Congrats, Agnar. You look so…" Snotlout says patting Agnar on the back but causes him to throw up again. "…good." She finishes.

"Well, at least you got only one of the side effects." Gobber says but then Agnar breaks wind and covers his backside with his helmet. "Ugh…" He says after catching a whiff of the smell from Agnar.

"Ohh." Hicca says coughing. "Well, Gobber, just whip up some more of that potion for him." She says.

"Uh, well, it was very complicated, and I'm retired. Gothi, why don't you take this one?" Gobber asks and Gothi whacks him with her staff as she leads Agnar away.

"You really have no idea what was in that potion, do you?" Hicca asks.

"No, not a drop. But here's your key. And a little pocket to attach to your belt to keep it in." Gobber says handing both items to the girl.

Hicca takes the Snow Wraith tooth and fits it into the keyhole and waits for something to happen but nothing does.

"We almost died for that?" Snotlout asks.

"No, there's gotta be more to it than this. It just doesn't make any sense." Hicca says picking up the Dragon Eye.

"Welcome to _my_ world, sister. Nothing makes sense and you got itchy teeth." Tuffnut says scratching his teeth.

* * *

After a day of trying to unlock the Dragon Eye and introducing Blizzard to his new brothers and sisters, it was soon nighttime and Hicca was in her room wearing her nightgown, a silky white gown that reaches to her knees and shows a large amount of her cleavage, and sitting at her desk.

"All right." Hicca says with a yawn. "That's it, I'm calling it a night. Maybe tomorrow. Fresh eyes." She says placing the Dragon Eye on her desk and undoing her ponytail letting her hair fall down free of its ties.

" **Yeah, that'll do you some good."** Toothless says and moves to his stone slab where he sleeps and fires it up.

Hicca sits on her bed watching her Night Fury with a smile but then notices the Dragon Eye project a faint purple glow and looks to the watch to see an image appear for a second before it vanishes. She then turns to Toothless to see him finish fire up his slab and then gets an idea.

"Toothless, come here." Hicca says grabbing her desk chair and the Dragon Eye while looking into it. "Do that again, sweetie. Give me a low flame." She says.

" **Okay."** Toothless says and breathes a low flame into the Dragon Eye causing it to project maps onto her wall.

"Whoa. This changes everything." Hicca says in amazement.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Be sure to review and tell me what you thought. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Imperfect Harmony.**

 **Here's the upadate list of the riders dragons.**

 **Hicca's dragons: Toothless (Night Fury), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Etch (Whispering Death), Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath), Melt (titan-wing Changewing), Spinetail (Deadly Nadder), Laval (Fireworm Princess), Glint (Flightmare), Sharpshot (Terrible Terror), Torch (Typhoomerang), Voltage (Skrill), Rush (lead Speed Stinger), Screech (Screaming Death), Sweet Scent (Snaptrapper), Slice (Timberjack), Thornado (Thunderdrum), Blizzard (Snow Wraith).**

 **Asher's dragons: Stormfly (Deadly Nadder), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare), Sneaky (Terrible Terror).**

 **Snotlout's dragons: Hookfang (Monstrous Nightmare), Pain (Terrible Terror).**

 **Fishlegs' dragons: Meatlug (Gronckle), Iggy (Terrible Terror).**

 **Ruffnut's dragons: Barf and Belch (Hideous Zippleback), Head (Terrible Terror), Scauldy (Scauldron).**

 **Tuffnut's dragons: Belch and Belch (Hideous Zippleback), Butt (Terrible Terror), Flame (Typhoomerang).**

 **Gustov's dragons: Fanghook (Monstrous Nightmare).**


	3. Chapter 3: Imperfect Harmony

**Author's note: Here is the next chapter of Dragons: Race to the Edge. Sorry it took so long. I recently got a new laptop and the Microsoft word was on a trail run so it took me a while to get a product key to activate it.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup), Asher (male Astrid), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare), Etch (Whispering Death), Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath), Melt (titan-wing Changewing), Spinetail (Deadly Nadder), Laval (Fireworm Princess), Glint (Flightmare), Flame (Typhoomerang), Voltage (Skrill), Rush (lead Speed Stinger), Screech (Screaming Death), Sweet Scent (Snaptrapper), Slice (Timberjack), Blizzard (Snow Wraith).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **Hope you all enjoy. Be sure to review. Now on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Imperfect Harmony

That same night Hicca discovered the secret of the Dragon Eye she redressed into her new outfit and called the other riders to join her in her room.

"Okay sweetie, go ahead" Hicca says as Toothless gives off a low flame causing the Dragon Eye to show the projected map on her wall.

"Whoa." Asher says in awe.

"Amazing." Snotlout says sitting in a chair backwards.

"Whoa." Ruffnut says.

"Cool." Tuffnut says.

"Definitely worth getting up for." Fishlegs says smiling.

"Fishlegs, can you make any of it out?" Hicca says sitting cross-legged on the edge of her bed.

"There parts of maps and symbols, nothing I've seen before. And there is writing but it is in a language I've never read before." Fishlegs says observing the map from on the wall.

"What's that thing?" Snotlout asks pointing at what looks like a fist on a bent arm.

"That must be some kind of tribal crest or something." Hicca guesses.

"Ooh, I like that way better than our tribal crest." Tuffnut says.

"Tuff, we don't have a tribal crest." Hicca says.

"Well we should." Ruffnut says.

"Yeah, and it should be that." Tuffnut says making two check symbols with his thumb and pointer finger.

"Hicca, this map. you realize it…" Fishlegs begins to say.

"Goes beyond the boundaries of the archipelago. Oh I know." Hicca says smiling.

Everyone is shocked by this as they all look at their leader.

"So, what's our next move?" Asher asks.

* * *

The next morning, Hicca calls for a meeting with Berk's council as she shows them the secret of the Dragon Eye.

"Look at this! There are maps we have never seen, writing we can't read, dragons that we don't recognize. It's-It's incredible. This Dragon Eye-this is proof that there is a whole other world down there, a world that must be explored." Hicca says to the council.

The council consisted of Stoick, Gobber, Spitelout, Sven, Bucket, and Mulch.

"This sure beats normal council business." Gobber says to the others as Toothless releases his low flame.

"It's alright lads, you can speak your mind. We're a council after all, that's why we're here." Stoick says standing next to his daughter.

"We've been at peace for three years, best years on Berk I can remember. I think you know as well as I do, when you go looking for trouble, you usually find it." Spitelout says pointing at Hicca.

"I'm with Spitelout, if that Dragon Eye leads to unknown places and new wild dragons then no good will come from any of that." Sven says agreeing with Snotlout's father.

"I completely disagree, Sven. Look around you. How can you say that no good can come from discovering new species of dragons. If they're out there, we have to find them." Hicca says making her point.

"If there is anything you and the other riders should be doing is hunting down Dagur and putting him back in jail where he belongs." Spitelout says countering the girl's point.

"Another reason to go. Dagur was heading beyond our borders. He thinks we won't go past them. But that's where we'll find him." Hicca says.

"Stoick, anytime you like to chime in, we can put this thing to rest. Not to mention that she's the Jewel of Berk, the link between Vikings and dragons and that must be guarded at all times." Spitelout says making Hicca roll her eyes at her titles.

"You're right Spitelout, let's put this to rest." Stoick says walking up beside his daughter.

"Daddy." Hicca says wanting to get her point across.

"Let me speak, darling. This is as important for you to hear as it is for them. Spitelout, you're absolutely right. These have been some of our best years. Nothing is more important than peace, peace among us, peace with our neighbors and peace with our dragons." Stoick says making Hicca sigh as she turns away. "Having said that, let me ask you this Spitelout. When you and I first had Alvin in our sights and everyone was trying to tell us to leave well enough alone, what did we do?" He asks.

"Crushed him, that's what you did." Gobber says banging his prosthetic stone hammer on the table.

"Thank you Gobber." Stoick says.

"My pleasure, chief." Gobber says and accidentally smacks his head with his hammer.

"When Valka was taken and I went in search for her, could anyone have stopped me?" Stoick asks.

"Well, technically, you're the chief so no." Gobber points out.

"Yes Gobber, fair point, but you know where I'm going. Think of the most important thing in the world to each of you. Ask your selves honestly, how far would you be willing to go to get it, what would you risk." Stoick says placing a hand on Hicca's shoulder making her look at him as he smiles. "The girl's life has been dragons. Her life is dragons. And will continue to be. We can't stop her from going if we wanted to. So we might as well support her. And as for her being the jewel of Berk, she has been and always will be. As for guarding this jewel, I believe that 19 dragons that would give their lives for her in a second is more than what the Berk fleet could ever do." He says and looks to his daughter. "Go lass, find whatever it is out there that's pulling on you. And when you find it, Berk will be right here waiting for you." He says.

"You best get out of here before all this nostalgia wears of and he changes his mind." Gobber says to the girl.

Hicca then runs for the exit of the Great Hall and whistles to Toothless on the way.

" **One second, Hicca."** Toothless says and then turns to Stoick.

"You and those dragons take care of my girl, Night Fury." Stoick says.

" **We always do."** Toothless says and grabs the Dragon Eye with his mouth and follows after his rider.

* * *

After Hicca prepared everything she needed for her journey, she and her 19 dragons were hovering in front of the fog bank with Rush on Screech's head.

"You ready for this." Hicca asks her dragons.

"Blah, blah, blah. Why do you have to make a production out of everything?" Snotlout asks as she, Hookfang, and Pain appear beside Bones.

Hicca then looks and sees Asher, Stormfly, and Sneaky appear beside Voltage. Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Head and Butt, Scauldy, and Flame appear below Laval and Mist. And finally Fishlegs, Meatlug, and Iggy appear above Etch and Serpentina.

"Let's just go already." Snotlout says as Hookfang moves forward beside Toothless and Hicca.

"Okay, but if anyone has any reservations-" Hicca begins to say but the other riders and their dragons minus Snotlout and Hookfang fly into the fog bank.

"Into the great beyond!" Snotlout shouts as Hookfang flies after the other riders.

"Yeah, great beyond!" The rest of the riders shout.

"Okay, no reservations. Let's go, everyone!" Hicca shouts and Toothless and the rest of her dragons follow too. "Whoo!" She cheers.

* * *

However, the excitement ended quickly after a couple of hours of flying through the fog.

"Into the great beyond." Snotlout says weakly.

"Great beyond." Asher groans.

"Yeah, great beyond." The twins say resting their arms against Barf and Belch's horns.

"Great beyond." Fishlegs says yawning with Meatlug barely flying in place.

"Oh, come on, you guys. So we had a couple of tough hours. Nothing that's worth anything comes easy." Hicca says as she and the rest of her dragons are the only ones to still hold onto the excitement of a new world.

"Is that one of your riddles. Cause now is not the time my friend. We have to keep saying "great beyond". Great Beyond." Tuffnut says crossing his arms with a huff.

"Great beyond." Ruffnut repeats.

"Yeah, great beyond." Tuffnut says less enthusiastic.

"Okay." Hicca says with a sigh and shakes her head. "Toothless, let's see if anything's out there." She says.

" **You got it."** Toothless says and uses his echo-location ability inside the dark clouds.

"Nothing." Hicca says but then it suddenly begins raining and the wind picks up causing the Terrible Terrors and Grabble to go to their riders shoulders and Rush to wrap his tail around one of Screech's spikes.

" **Hold on, Hicca."** Torch says as he uses his large body and wing span to shield Hicca from the pouring rain.

"Thank you, Torch." Hicca says giving a smile to her Typhoomerang.

"Uhh! Seems the farther we go in, the worse it gets." Asher says shielding his face from the rain.

"Hicca, I think we should turn back. We've been flying for most of the day." Fishlegs says holding onto Meatlug's saddle and her helmet too as she gets soaked.

"We just have to keep moving forward until we're out of this." Hicca says to the riders.

" **Hey, Hicca, look straight ahead."** Grabble says from Hicca's left shoulder.

"Hicca, is that-" Asher begins to ask.

"Yeah it is. Everybody, fly for the light." Hicca says and Toothless and his siblings fly forward followed by the other riders' dragons.

* * *

Once they emerge from the clouds they see an amazing sight; an array of new islands they've never seen before.

"Whoa." Fishlegs says looking around.

"Wow!" Snotlout says in awe.

"Whoa, awesome." Ruffnut says in awe too.

"Whoa." Asher says in awe as well. "Look at this." He says.

"It's incredible." Hicca says with a big smile on her face.

"I know, right? We made it, Hicca! We made it!" Asher says with excitement.

"Uh, guys, can we slap each other on the backs later? Meatlug's wings are about to fall off." Fishlegs says gesturing to her dragon.

" **I'm going to die."** Meatlug says exhausted.

"Sorry guys. There's a place up ahead we can set down." Hicca says but then she and the dragons minus Thornado hear a strange sound.

" **What's wrong with all of you?"** Thornado asks.

"Whoa, whoa, what is it girl? Don't you wanna rest?" Fishlegs asks as they turn to the closest island where they hear the strange sound.

"Guys do you hear that?" Hicca asks.

"What is that?" Snotlout asks.

"I have no idea, but the dragons are definitely pulled towards it." Fishlegs says as Meatlug begins to move towards the island.

"Then I guess that's where we're going." Hicca says as Toothless flies towards the island.

* * *

After touching down on the island they find it to be a paradise with lush trees, a waterfall, and a huge lake.

"This place is amazing." Fishlegs says walking through the water as Ruffnut and Tuffnut balance on some rocks in the lake, Thornado, Mist, and Scauldy refresh their bodies with the cool water, the other dragons get drinks from the lake while Toothless and Snotlout rest by the shore and Hicca, Rush, and Asher sit on top on a large boulder on the edge of the lake.

"Okay! I'm never going back to Berk." Snotlout says with a smile.

"Berk? What's that? Cause I forgot." Tuffnut says calmly.

"Well, I guess we don't have to vote on where we're making camp." Hicca says having shed her coat for the moment.

"Ha ha! I'll take care of the fire." Snotlout says and a few moments later she lays a trail of green liquid in front of Hookfang and pours some onto a plant in the ground. "Hookfang, light it up!" She shouts and her Monstrous Nightmare ignites his body and cause the gel to catch fire sending the flames down towards the plant where it bursts in flames. "Monstrous Nightmare gel. Don't leave home without it." She says smirking.

"Ehh." Hicca says not seeing the point since one of their dragons could've started a fire without it.

The day soon gives away into night as all the riders and dragons are asleep except for Hicca and Asher. The two of them were sitting together on the beach looking at the full moon.

"Give it back. It's my blanket." Tuffnut mutters in her sleep.

"You were right Hicca. There's so much more out here. And it's beautiful." Asher says.

"And this is only the beginning Asher. Who knows what we'll find out here?" Hicca says and rests her head against her crush's shoulder as he rests his head against hers.

A moment later the sound is heard once again causing Hicca's eyes to turn into slits for a split second before she shakes it off but unknown to her the rest of the dragons minus Thornado are awoken by it.

* * *

The next morning Hicca shakes Asher out of concern.

"Asher, wake up. Do you hear that?" Hicca asks looking around placing her Screaming Death coat back on.

"What? I don't hear anything." Asher says rubbing his eyes as he sits up.

"Exactly, it's gone. The sound is gone." Hicca points out.

"So are the dragons. All of them, gone." Fishlegs says as everyone of their dragons are gone.

A second later the sound of splashing is heard and they turn to see Thornado coming out of the ocean and move towards Hicca.

"Well, all except Thornado." Hicca says wrapping her arms around her Thunderdrum.

" **Hicca, what's going on? Where did the others go?"** Thornado asks.

"I was hoping you knew." Hicca says.

" **No. They were here when I went into the ocean to eat an hour ago and I just got back."** Thornado explains to Hicca.

Later the riders are searching for their dragons.

"Stormfly! Blazer! Sneaky!" Asher shouts calling for his dragons.

Snotlout was standing on top of a pile of rocks looking up at the sky searching for her dragons. The twins keep on checking behind a rock.

"Uhh!" Tuffnut grunts as he falls off the rock he was trying to climb.

"Uhh, how many times are you gonna check behind that rock. Barf and Belch, Scauldy, and Flame cannot hide behind there. Only Head and Butt can." Asher says to them.

"Clearly, you are not aware of the stealthiness of one Barf and Belch, Scauldy, and Flame." Ruffnut says but then realizes something. "Or is that "two Barf and Belch"?" She asks.

"Hmm, excellent question. Two heads…" Tuffnut begins to say.

"One dragon." Ruffnut finishes.

"Two brains…" Tuffnut begins to say.

"One body." Ruffnut finishes, again.

"Two bodies, half a brain. Ha ha ha!" Snotlout laughs walking past Asher.

Meanwhile, Hicca was kneeling on a flat rock with her eyes closed using her sensory ability to locate the dragons.

"Nothing, I don't get it. Where would they go." Hicca says upset that she can't locate them.

" **Don't worry, Hicca, we'll find them. I promise."** Thornado says nuzzling his rider.

"Oh my Meatlug. She wouldn't do this. She would never leave me. She would never do this on her own." Fishlegs whines but then they all hear a bush rustling behind them and a second later Toothless jumps out and tackles Hicca licking her face.

"Ha ha ha! There you are, sweetie. Where did you go?" Hicca asks but Toothless just roars and circles the group.

"Okay, I think your dragon ate something weird in the forest, because he's out of his mind." Snotlout says watching the Night Fury circle them like they were his prey.

"I think he's trying to tell us something. What's he saying, Hicca?" Fishlegs asks.

"I don't know. He's not talking, he's just roaring. What is it, sweetie? Is it the other dragons?" Hicca asks but then Toothless grabs Hicca by her prosthetic leg and runs off.

"How far do you think he's gonna get before he realizes?" Asher asks as Hicca sits back up.

"Hard to say, he seemed pretty committed." Hicca says and looks down to see her prosthetic leg is missing.

Toothless continues running carrying Hicca's prosthetic leg in his mouth and once he jumps over a bush he looks down to see he accidentally ripped his rider's leg off.

" **Damn it."** Toothless groans and returns to the riders and Thornado and drops Hicca's metal leg in front of her with a sorry look on his face.

"That's okay sweetie, I like the enthusiasm." Hicca says and then mounts Toothless saddle. "You guys stay here in case they come back. Toothless, Thornado, and I are gonna look for them from above." She says and Toothless and Thornado take off.

Almost immediately as they take off Hicca spots a wild Thunderdrum heading towards the riders. Hicca forces Toothless to fly towards them but Toothless resists and tries to fly towards the mountain.

"No, no sweetie this way." Hicca says as they hear a roaring echo.

" **Fine."** Toothless says with a sigh as he turns around and flies back towards the other riders with Thornado following.

The riders hear rustling behind them as they turn to see the wild Thunderdrum appears and chases them.

"Oh Thor! Oh Thor!" Fishlegs shouts as they are chased towards some large rocks. "Thunderdrum!" She yells as they dive behind the rocks just as the Thunderdrum releases its sonic blast.

The riders cover their ears as the attack continues but then Toothless and Thornado fires a combine plasma blast and sonic blast at the wild Thunderdrum causing it to take flight towards the mountain.

"Good job boys. Let's hope that's the last we see of this guy." Hicca says to her dragons as they land in front of the riders as they gather around her.

"Anything else you want to draw towards us? Changewing? Ooh, Screaming Death, maybe? I'm sure there one of those around here." Snotlout says very loudly.

"Snotlout, you're yelling very loudly." Hicca says dismounting Toothless.

"Oh really? I can barely hear myself! Because that's what happens when you get attacked by a wild Thunderdrum!" Snotlout yells.

"Okay, we need our dragons. I'm gonna go back out there." Hicca says but the group couldn't hear her. "I'm saying I'm going back out there!" She shouts causing the group to angrily argue about it.

"No! You're not! I will take your other leg!" Snotlout yells.

"No way, Hicca, you are not leaving us alone." Asher says glaring at his crush.

"We're dragon-less and defenseless." Fishlegs reminds her.

"And we can only communicate by yelling!" Ruffnut tells her best friend.

"Which, although quite enjoyable, is not very stealthy! Are you hearing any of this?" Tuffnut asks.

"Okay, fine. We'll all go together." Hicca says but gets the same result as before. "Oh, for-I said we'll all go together!" She yells.

"Why didn't you just say so. Jeez!" Tuffnut says.

' _Boys, I swear to the gods every single one of them will drive me insane.'_ Hicca says to her dragons through her mind.

' _ **We're right there with you.'**_ Toothless and Thornado say back.

* * *

As they venture through the island deeper to the source of the song, the area becomes suddenly dark and creepy.

"Uh Hicca?" Fishlegs asks.

"I know, Fishlegs. No longer amazing." Hicca says.

"Can we get a vote for creepy and weird?" Snotlout asks as everyone raises their hands.

The group continue through the forest and come to an opening with a huge pile of bones in front of them causing everyone to gasp.

"Are those what I think there are?" Fishlegs asks.

"Weirdly-shaped white rocks." Tuffnut asks.

"Dragon bones." Hicca says.

"Ah a bone yard. Yes, I like it." Tuffnut says but everyone glares at him. "I don't like it." He corrects himself.

"What is this stuff?" Asher asks picking up some kind of amber like substance.

"No idea." Hicca says but then the pile of bones begins rustling and a second land a familiar dragon emerges. "Bones!" She yells running to her Boneknapper.

" **Hicca!"** Bones shouts as his rider wraps her arms around his neck.

"Where did you go? And where are the others?" Hicca asks.

" **We've got a problem."** Bones says and then an echoing roar is heard.

"Okay, what was that?" Snotlout asks a little freaked out.

"That, my friend, is a dragon in trouble." Fishlegs says.

" **That's what I've been trying to tell you. Follow me."** Toothless says and runs towards the mountain with Bones behind him and the others following.

As Hicca rounds the corner she sees a horrible sight before her.

"Whoa." Hicca says in shock as seeing countless dragons trapped in an amber like substance.

"You guys do know what's going on here, don't you?" Tuffnut asks

"Yeah. Something is trapping the dragons in its amber rock substance and immobilizing them." Fishlegs says.

"Oh. Oh, I had a completely different idea which involved oily fish and bad mutton." Tuffnut says.

"Then its breaking them out and-and eating them. Ohh." Fishlegs gasps in horror.

"Ah, come on. Who would be doing that?" Ruffnut asks but then they heard a loud roar coming their way.

A second later a huge dragon with a long, slender body appears. Its wings resemble that of a Thunderdrum. It has a tail that is very reminiscent of a Monstrous Nightmare. Its body resembles that of a Timberjack, as it is very thin. The dragon has the striking and bright colors of blue, yellow, and orange on both of its wings and its tail. It has spikes that run along its back.

"How about that guy? Yeah, he looks suspect to me." Ruffnut says but Fishlegs covers her mouth and pulls her down as the dragon looks in their direction only to see nothing as the riders minus Hicca, Toothless, Bones, and Thornado were hiding behind a large boulder.

The dragon the grabs and encased Terrible Terror and flies off, giving off the strange sound they've been hearing.

"No, boys! No!" Hicca shouts trying to stop her Night Fury and Boneknapper. "It's the sound. That song- that's what draws the dragons in." She explains.

"Doesn't it affect you, Hicca? Given that you have dragon blood in you." Ruffnut asks.

"Only slightly, to me, it sounds like it's sing a song." Hicca says to her best friend.

"Songwing." Fishlegs says confusing everyone.

"What?" Asher asks the girl.

"That's what we should name it." Fishlegs says.

"Now? Really? You want to name it now?" Hicca asks.

"We need to call it something." Fishlegs says.

"Yeah, I'm thinking Deathsong might be more appropriate. You know, 'cause you hear the song, you're dead." Tuffnut says.

"Tell you what, he makes a pretty good point." Hicca says.

"Yeah, I do. Wait, what was it again?" Tuffnut asks forgetting already.

"It doesn't matter what we call it. If it's doing it to all these dragons, then it probably did it to ours." Asher says reminding them of their mission.

"We have to find them." Fishlegs says.

"Fast." Hicca says and they all run off in search of their dragons.

"Stormfly! Blazer! Sneaky!" Asher calls out to his three dragons.

"Hookfang! Pain!" Snotlout yells for her two dragons.

"Snotlout, look!" Asher says kneeling next to a trapped Hookfang in an amber cocoon.

"Hooky! I am getting you out of there, Fangster." Snotlout says to her Monstrous Nightmare.

"Asher, I've got Stormfly and Blazer!" Fishlegs says trying to pull Stormfly out of the cocoon with Blazer next to her.

The gang hears roaring and Toothless and Bones run away.

"Toothless! Bones! No!" Hicca yells.

The Deathsong arrives and Toothless and Bones get ready to face it. The Deathsong coats them with amber and they are stuck, fortunately next to his brothers and sisters.

"No!" Hicca yells running to her dragons with Thornado following. "You guys, get your dragons free now!" She orders.

The gang moves out and tries to get their dragons out but the Deathsong fires its amber at them, trapping all but Hicca and Asher.

"Wha-I can't move! I'm totally stuck!" Fishlegs panics as her cocoon hardens.

"Me, too. I can't believe that thing got me. I'm usually so limber." Snotlout says stuck to Hookfang.

"Yeah? Well, at least you got your own cocoon." Tuffnut says stuck with Ruffnut after trying to free Barf and Belch.

"Oh, yeah, like this is a picnic for me." Ruffnut says.

"Aah!" They both shouts as their cocoon tumbles down to the ground.

"I'm fine." Tuffnut says.

The Deathsong heads towards Hicca feeling drawn towards her.

"Hicca, it's come for you!" Asher shouts and rushes forwards, pushing Hicca away.

Asher is then gets shot along with Thornado while Hicca is still free.

"Asher!" Hicca says but then runs away into a narrow opening the Deathsong can't enter.

Hicca following the opening but ends up falling down into a valley.

"Aah! Oh! Oh! Aaaaaah!" Hicca yells as she hits the ground.

* * *

Unfortunately, the Wild Thunderdrum prior discovers him, and seems to get revenge on Hicca.

"Oh, hey. Heh heh. Remember me?" Hicca asks nervously as the Thunderdrum roars at her. "Okay, so, yeah, I'm thinking…we may have gotten off on the wrong foot." She say holding up her shield as the Thunderdrum roars and blasts her with its sonic blast but thankfully her shield is about to withstand it. "Note for the _Book of Dragons_ , Thunderdrums carry a grudge." She says but then the Thunderdrum charges at her, knocking her out of the way of the Deathsong's amber as it misses them both.

The Thunderdrum and the Deathsong face off. The Death Song knocks the Thunderdrum over with its tail and pins it to the ground while preparing to shoot amber.

"Don't worry, I got your back." Hicca says and fires rope from her shield onto the Deathsong's mouth. "That's not gonna hold it for long. Okay, you might not like what I'm about to do, but trust me, it's gonna work out for both of us." She say and jumps onto Thunderdrum's back.

The Thunderdrum is startled by this and it takes off quickly and spins madly in the air while the Deathsong gets free.

"Whoa. Haven't we been over this?" Hicca asks as the Thunderdrum spirals in the air. "I said I'm trying to help the both of us. Don't you listen? Of course. Of course, you don't listen, you're a Thunderdrum, and Thunderdrums are hard of hearing." She says as the Thunderdrum plunges down to the ground. "Aaaah!" She screams as she is thrown off the Thunderdrum's back and hits the ground with a thud. "Uhh!" She grunts getting up and looks around. "At least we lost the Deathsong. Oh, no, I can't believe this is actually happening. I should've left all those guys back on Berk. Now they're cocooned in that crazy rock stuff, I'm being chased by an angry Deathsong, and I'm stuck here with a wild Thunderdrum who can't hear a word I'm saying." She says but then realizes something. "Wait a second. If you guys can hardly hear a thing, then you probably can't hear the Deathsong's call. And if you can't hear the Deathsong, then it can't lure you in. No wonder you haven't been caught and you're all alone. And that explains why Thornado was caught, he couldn't hear the Deathsong coming at him." She says as the Thunderdrum roars. "You know what, Mr. Thunderdrum? You're gonna help me get my friends back. And I'm gonna make sure that dragon never bothers you again. What do you say?" She asks reaching her right hand forward and waits for the Thunderdrum to respond.

Once Hicca feels the dragon place its snout against her hand, she knows she has successfully tamed it and they take to the skies.

* * *

At the Deathsong's territory, the riders are still stuck for an hour now.

"Uhh! Uhh! Where's Hicca? I knew she'd leave us! I have to pee." Snotlout complains.

"She didn't leave us. She'll be back. You saw how that Deathsong went after her." Asher says.

"Yeah almost like it was drawn to her, but why?" Ruffnut asks.

"If I could just reach my knife." Asher says struggling to move.

"It wouldn't matter, Asher. Whatever this is, it's really strong. Uhh! I don't think we can cut through it." Fishlegs says.

"If we can't cut it, then how do we get out of here?" Snotlout asks.

"Yeah, you can't tell me that my last breath is gonna be inhaling her stinky fish hair." Tuffnut says as Ruffnut is stuck above him with her hair dangling down in his face.

"Oh, yeah, that's real original. You know what? I hope it eats you first. At least I'll have something cool to watch before I die." Ruffnut says.

"You just stay on your side of the cocoon, missy." Tuffnut says but then suddenly, their cocoon starts to tumble away. "Whoa! Whoa! What's going on? Do it again!" He shouts.

"Okay, so that's a negative on plan A-ramming the cocoon open." Hicca says sitting on the Thunderdrum's back.

"Please tell me you have a plan B." Asher says.

"If it involves cutting, ramming or ripping, you might as well forget it, Hicca. Once it cools down, this stuff is hard as any rock I've ever seen." Fishlegs says.

"Cools down?" Hicca asks.

"And hardens." Fishlegs adds.

"Hmm. Nobody move." Hicca says.

"Oh, yeah, that's funny. A real comedian." Tuffnut says as Hicca spreads Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare gel all over the cocoons.

"What are you doing, Hicca?" Snotlout asks.

"Just trust me, Snotlout." Hicca says.

"Says the woman who's about to set me on fire?" Snotlout asks.

"You said it only stings a little." Hicca says spreading the last of the gel over her dragons' cocoons.

"I was lying. You know I'm a liar!" Snotlout says.

"It'll be okay, Snotlout, I promise." Hicca says and walks away.

"Uhh." Snotlout groans but then the Deathsong approaches. "Ohh!" She panics and decides to play dead.

The Deathsong then picks up another encased dragon and flies off.

"Hurry up, Hicca! He just took the appetizer. I think I'm the main course." Fishlegs says as her cocoon falls apart from Meatlug's. Uhh! Oh, Thor!" She says after hitting the ground.

"Fishlegs, relax. It could take hours for it to eat that dragon." Asher says but then the Deathsong returns and approaches the girl.

"Or minutes! Help!" Fishlegs screams as the Deathsong lands in front of her. "Hello." She says but then the Deathsong turns to see Hicca on the Thunderdrum approaching.

"Hey, remember us?" Hicca says with a smile as the Death Song chases after them and they divert its attention.

They fly upwards quickly avoiding its amber spit and then swoops down. Hicca lights up the Nightmare gel using her shield as she slides across the ground.

"Aah!" Tuffnut yelps as the fire turns blue and he amber melts and the gang springs out from it.

"Yes! It's working!" Asher says.

" **Finally."** Toothless says as he and his siblings burst from their prisons and run to Hicca.

"Hey, everyone, good to see you all." Hicca says as she is surround by all her dragons.

All riders confront the Death Song, together with the Thunderdrum. Hicca spots an adolescent Thunderdrum stuck in amber.

"It's an adolescent Thunderdrum. No wonder he stuck around. Snotlout, you get the Thunderdrum. I'll handle the Deathsong but I need a dragon who can't be tempted by it. Thornado, you're with me." Hicca says and flies off on Thornado. "Okay, time to tame this thing…permanently." She says and looks ahead to see a cave opening in the cliff. "And I've got just the place to do it. Okay, Deathsong, you're about to become part of my herd." She says.

" **Are you sure about this, Hicca?"** Thornado asks.

"Yes, that thing has been drawn to me and I think I know why." Hicca says as they enter the cave.

* * *

Inside the cave the Deathsong smash into stalagmites and stalactites. Then something catches Hicca's eye as she spots a flat rock platform bigger enough to put her plan into motion.

"Okay, Thornado, put me on that platform." Hicca says and Thornado obeys and moves behind his rider as she sits down and pulls out her flute. "Okay let's play." She says as the Deathsong approaches and Hicca begins to play a song on her flute causing the dragon to halt its advance.

After a few minutes the song ends and Hicca holds out her right hand to the Deathsong. The dragon stares at her hand for a minute before placing its snout against her hand.

" **That music was beautiful."** The Deathsong says in a female voice.

"Thank you. Now you mind telling me why you're eating dragons?" Hicca asks.

" **Well at first I didn't use to eat my own kind but after the island ran out of food I had no other choice. And fish don't usually come anywhere near this island so I didn't have the energy to leave for the next one."** The Deathsong says

" **She's right Hicca, this morning it took me 30 minutes to be able to find fish and by then I was at the next island."** Thornado says.

" **Hicca is your name, is it? Well Hicca, I'm sorry for the trouble I caused."** The Deathsong says.

"It's okay, hunger can drive us to do things we normally wouldn't do. But I can help you." Hicca says.

" **How?"** The Deathsong asks.

"Join my dragon herd and you'll never go hungry again." Hicca says with a beautiful smile.

" **Hicca makes a great point. Hicca has 19 dragons including me that she takes care of and not one of us goes hungry."** Thornado informs the female dragon.

" **Hmm, well it's better than eating your own kind, so I'll gladly join your herd."** The Deathsong says.

"Great, now all you need is a name. Hmm, how about Siren cause you lure your prey in with your song?" Hicca asks.

" **Siren, I like it."** Siren says.

"Great now follow closely behind Thornado, Siren, cause we're getting out of here." Hicca says mounting her Thunderdrum and fly off with her new Deathsong following.

As they exit the cave the appear in front of the wild Thunderdrum who growls at the Deathsong.

"Relax big guy, Siren won't be bothering you anymore." Hicca says and then sees the other riders and her dragons coming with the Thunderdrum's child.

The Thunderdrum unites with its child rubbing against each other.

"If I were you two, I'd maybe find another island. Siren says there are other Deathsongs on this island." Hicca says.

"Uh, you know they can't hear you, right?" Tuffnut asks.

"Yes, Tuff, I know." Hicca says. "Let's get out of here." She says and quickly switches to Toothless and they all fly off. "Hey, gang, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for getting you all into this. If you want to turn back…" She begins to say.

"Are you kidding?" Asher asks.

"No way." Ruffnut says.

"This is the most fun we've had in years." Snotlout says.

"There is one thing we need to do, though." Asher says.

"I'm all ears." Hicca says.

"We need an island, our own island." Asher says.

"Asher's right, Hicca. We're way too far out to travel back and forth to Berk." Fishlegs says.

"What we need is a base of operations." Hicca says.

"Exactly. But this time, we don't let the dragons pick it. Sorry, girl, it had to be said." Fishlegs says to Meatlug.

" **We take offence to that."** All the dragons say.

"All right, Snotlout, you're the man of the hour for bringing the Monstrous Nightmare gel. You choose." Hicca says.

"Seriously?" Snotlout asks.

"Yeah, seriously." Hicca says.

"All right! What do you say, Fangster?" Snotlout asks her dragon.

" **Let's go!"** Hookfang roars.

"Ha! Couldn't agree more. Into the great beyond!" Snotlout shouts.

"The great beyond!" The riders yell.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next I'll be working on my Digimon story.**

 **Here's the update list of the rider's dragons:**

 **Hicca's dragons: Toothless (Night Fury), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Etch (Whispering Death), Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath), Melt (titan-wing Changewing), Spinetail (Deadly Nadder), Laval (Fireworm Princess), Glint (Flightmare), Sharpshot (Terrible Terror), Torch (Typhoomerang), Voltage (Skrill), Rush (lead Speed Stinger), Screech (Screaming Death), Sweet Scent (Snaptrapper), Slice (Timberjack), Thornado (Thunderdrum), Blizzard (Snow Wraith), Siren (Deathsong).**

 **Asher's dragon: Stormfly (Deadly Nadder), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare), Sneaky (Terrible Terror).**

 **Snotlout's dragons: Hookfang (Monstrous Nightmare), Pain (Terrible Terror).**

 **Fishlegs' dragons: Meatlug (Gronckle), Iggy (Terrible Terror).**

 **Ruffnut's dragons: Barf and Belch (Hideous Zippleback), Head (Terrible Terror), Scauldy (Scauldron).**

 **Tuffnut's dragons: Barf and Belch (Hideous Zippleback), Butt (Terrible Terror), Flame (Tyhoomerang).**

 **Gustav's dragons: Fanghook (Monstrous Nightmare).**


	4. Chapter 4: When Darkness Falls

**Author's note: Sorry for the long wait. My laptop's Word hasn't been working right.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup), Asher (male Astrid), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare), Etch (Whispering Death), Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath), Melt (titan-wing Changewing), Spinetail (Deadly Nadder), Laval (Fireworm Princess), Glint (Flightmare), Flame (Typhoomerang), Voltage (Skrill), Rush (lead Speed Stinger), Screech (Screaming Death), Sweet Scent (Snaptrapper), Slice (Timberjack), Blizzard (Snow Wraith).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **Hope you all enjoy. Be sure to review. Now on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4: When Darkness Falls

It is a new day for the dragon riders on their next big adventure and right now Hicca and Snotlout are on an uncharted island, both however are screaming and running away from four wild boars.

""Let's explore the island on foot. Rest the dragons for the long trip home. I'm a mutton-head!"" Snotlout says mocking Hicca's earlier words.

"Aah!" Hicca screams coming to a cliff edge.

"Okay, genius. What's our next move?" Snotlout asks as the boars are closing in.

"Uh, weapons, we need weapons." Hicca says looking around.

"Got one!" Snotlout says looks down at Hicca's prosthetic leg and tugs at the girl's foot.

"Snotlout, let go!" Hicca shouts trying to push the girl away from her prosthetic leg.

"What? Called dibs! Gimme!" Snotlout says still pulling of the metal foot.

As the two girls struggle over the leg, they then break apart as the boars come closer. Just as one is about to charge, Spinetail swoops up from behind the cliff and shoots his magnesium blasts at the creatures.

" **Get lost, meat sacks."** Spinetail says as the boars run off.

Later everyone on their dragons, with Toothless riding on Screech's head, in the air.

"Okay, so check that island off the list." Hicca says guiding Spinetail.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo, this is so exiting. Searching the high seas for an island outpost to call our own." Fishlegs says.

"Yeah, I like this idea. Move away from Berk, get my own place, away from you-know-who." Ruffnut says looking meaningfully at Tuffnut as they ride Barf and Belch.

"Yeah, you're telling me, sister. I am so sick of you-know-who. He never knows when to shut up. I want him out of here.

"Guys, let's focus, alright, we need to find an island that's safe, secure, and habitable for both us and the dragons." Hicca says as Grabble and Sharpshot land on her coat shoulder.

"Blah, blah, blah. How many times do we have to hear that?" Snotlout asks coming behind Hicca's Deadly Nadder.

"Um, until we find what we're looking for. Let's check this one out." Hicca says as they fly to the next island.

The island the dragon riders they come to had an open field with lots of bushes and blue flowers on them.

"Not bad, not bad! Lots of fresh water, seems like a plentiful food supply." Hicca says looking around.

"And lots of cool blue flowers." Ruffnut says sniffing two handfuls of the flowers. "They look really familiar." She says.

"Wait, aren't those-" Asher begins to ask.

"Blue Oleander. Deadly poisonous to dragons." Fishlegs says.

" **Blue Oleanders?"** Mist and Scauldy ask excitedly as the two Scauldrons begin eating.

"So, we're not staying. Aah!" Tuffnut screams as Barf and Belch sneeze.

Later the dragon riders are back in the air with Hicca riding on Etch this time. They then come to an island covered in holes.

"Whoa, this island is beautiful! I even like those weird dots all over the-" Fishlegs begins to say.

"Those aren't dots! They're Whispering Death holes!" Hicca shouts as two Whispering Deaths pop out of the ground.

"Been there, done that." Snotlout says as they turn around.

"Next!" Asher says.

The next island was the first one they visited with Fishlegs screams and runs away from boar.

"My bad! Should've crossed this island off the list!" Fishlegs says as they continue to run.

Hicca and Asher jump of the cliff, their dragons, Blizzard and Blazer, ready to catch them. The others leave as well.

"Okay." Fishlegs says and vomits in her mouth.

Later the gang is flying above a new island.

"This looks pretty good. All the right habits for each of my dragons." Hicca says.

"Those cliffs could work. Good sight lines, easily defendable." Asher says.

"The location is great." Fishlegs says.

"It's perfect." Ruffnut says riding Scauldy.

"Yeah, _too_ perfect. I'm just saying in the immortal words of the mighty Thor, "When something looks too perfect, it probably sucks."" Tuffnut says riding Flame.

"Yeah, you know I'm pretty sure Thor never said anything remotely like that." Hicca says.

"Oh really? How do you know? Do you know Thor? Have you talked to him recently?" Tuffnut asks.

"No, I-" Hicca begins to say.

"Well, because I have, mm-hmm. And I don't recall him mentioning you. Look, I just have a feeling about this place, I think we all know what happens when I get a feeling." Tuffnut says.

"We ignore it?" Asher asks.

"Mark my words. There will be something wrong with this island, something mysterious, something horrible, something…something…" Tuffnut says getting dramatic.

"Ya finished?" Ruffnut asks and flies ahead of him.

* * *

The riders are now on the island however they each have different ideas of what they should do first.

"Okay, first thing we need to do is set up camp for the night. We need dry wood for fire, we need fresh water, and we need someone on traps." Hicca says.

"Snotlout, what is that?" Asher asks.

"It's an "S" for "Snotlout." I think aesthetically it would look nice flying over it." Snotlout says.

"That's ridiculous. It doesn't matter what the outpost looks like. It needs to be functional and operational." Asher says.

"Uh, guys? What we really need is…" Hicca tries to say.

"A place for rest, relaxation and replenishing after a hard day's work. You're absolutely right Hicca. Look, Meatlug and I had some thoughts." Fishlegs says as she pulls out a stone and stick model on a shield.

"Is that a hot tub?" Asher asks.

"No, that's the mud bath. The hot tub is other there." Fishlegs corrects the boy.

" **Are they serious?"** Toothless groans to Hicca.

"Tell me about it." Hicca says.

"Wait a minute. Everyone stop. I don't see it." Tuffnut says looking at the shield structure.

"Me neither." Ruffnut agrees with her brother.

"See what?" Hicca asks.

"Um, the boar pit! Where is it? Where's the boar pit?" Tuffnut asks slightly freaking out.

"You see, the centerpiece of any good outpost is a boar pit." Ruffnut explains to everyone.

"Why?" Asher asks.

"Everybody needs a little entertainment every now and then, don't they?" Tuffnut asks darkly while Asher stares blankly at him.

"Well, we do know where to get boars." Fishlegs says but then Toothless fires a plasma blast onto Snotlout's S to get everyone's attention.

"Oops, sorry about that. Okay, so, uh, now that we have your attention, we really need to set up camp for the night." Hicca says.

"Wait, what about the-" Tuffnut begins to ask.

"Ah-da-da-da! We'll talk about the outpost design in the morning. For now, someone needs to get the water." Hicca says with her hands on her hips.

"Ugh. I don't know about you, but I like whiny Berk Hicca way better than Princess Outlook Hicca." Snotlout says to Asher as they walk away.

"I know, right?" Asher asks as he gives two thumbs up to Hicca causing her to sigh and shakes her head as her dragons gather around her.

* * *

Later that night the group is around a campfire with Hicca inside a protective circle formed by Screech with most of her dragons inside the circle as well.

" **What was that?"** Toothless asks waking up from his spot on Screech's body and lifts his head.

"What is it, sweetie?" Hicca asks leaning against Screech's head using her coat as a blanket.

Serpentina, Voltage, Melt, Rush, Grabble, and Sharpshot are gathered around her while Spinetail, Blizzard, Glint, and Sweet Scent rest on Screech's body with her Night Fury and the rest of her larger dragons, Bones, Mist, Etch, Laval, Torch, Thornado, Slice, Siren, sleep next to their largest brother.

"I'll tell you what it is. Rats. Rats the size of yaks. No, it could also…is it yaks the size of rats? Yakrats! Ha ha ha! Wait, those would be adorable. No, no, I know what it is. Yaks the size of dragons. Right Toothless? You feel me, "T"?" Tuffnut asks.

" **Are you just completely idiotic or do you just naturally have these moments."** Toothless asks making the other dragons laugh.

"There's no such thing as yaks the size of dragons." Fishlegs says with a scoff and chuckles but then Tuffnut pops out from behind Asher and Fishlegs, startling them.

"Yakdragons to you, my friend. And when you hear their cries, you'll believe. Trust me. Mm-hmm. "Rakay-ya-na-na-na-na-ohhhh! Pa-poo!" That's right. Let that roll around in your head for a minute." Tuffnut says.

"All right, Tuffnut, knock it off." Hicca says.

"Yeah, you're not scaring anyone." Snotlout says but Tuffnut zooms into the girl's face.

"Really? What if there were…snakes out there in the dark? Hmm? Giant snakes? Snakes big enough to swallow a man whole and then barf out his bones? Blegh!" Tuffnut shouts.

"Ha! Please. Barfing out bones." Snotlout says chuckling nervously and then grabs Hookfang's wing for protection. "What?" She asks.

"Yeah, that's right, go to bed. Sleep…if you can." Tuffnut says as he lies down and rests his head on Belch's neck. "Ahh, trolls, demon toads…" He mutters in his sleep.

Later that night the fire burns out and the sounds from the forest startle Tuffnut awake.

"Ah! What was that?" Tuffnut asks as looks around and Hicca and her twenty dragons are asleep.

Tuffnut gasps as he hears more sounds and ventures into the forest as creature's shadow is running around.

"Oh!" Tuffnut shouts startled. "Aah! Who-oh. It's in the trees. Aah! Who…yakrats! I knew it. Aah!" He yells as the creature turns out to be a chicken. "Oh, it's just a chicken. It's a tiny chicken. Well…ahem. Hello, breakfast!" He says but then giant dragon appears behind him causing him to turn around and gasp. "Oh…my…Thor." He says slowly.

Back at the campsite, the riders are still sleeping when they are suddenly awoken by the sounds of Tuffnut screaming as he comes running in.

"Help! Help! Aaah!" Tuffnut screams gasping for breath. "Chicken! Roaring! Roaring huge chicken! Chicken roar!" He says loudly.

"Is he saying that he saw a big, roaring chicken?" Fishlegs asks while Tuffnut continue to ramble.

"Not chicken. Dragon. Huge. Massive. What's another word? Colossal." Tuffnut says dead serious.

"But what happened to the chicken?" Fishlegs asks.

"Forget the chicken! We gotta get out of here!" Tuffnut yells.

"Is anyone falling for this?" Asher asks yawning.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him this freaked out since he found a leech on his-" Ruffnut begins to say.

"Okay, I'm going to stop you there. Ugh." Asher says covering Hicca ears.

"Okay, fine, let's just check this out, so we can all go back to sleep." Hicca says with an exasperated sigh.

The gang walk to the place where Tuffnut saw the dragon.

"Okay, when this giant beast rips us limb to limb I will expect a full apology from each and every one of you. And a handshake. No, you won't be able to shake hands 'cause your limbs will be gone." Tuffnut says and then a rustle comes from ahead. "Shh." He says and then jumps out from the bush. "Aaah! Ha ha!" He shouts doing multiple karate chops in the air however the dragon is nowhere to be seen, and the chicken is still there. "No! It was here, and it was huge. I'm not making this up." He says and then turns to the chicken. "Here, tell them. You were standing right there. Tell them, chicken." He say but the chicken just stares blankly at the teen.

"Uh, you're scaring me, bro, okay? And we shared a womb." Ruffnut says.

"Tuff, I'm only going to say this once, there is no dragon around here. If there was I would sense it." Hicca says removing her right arm band and showing her scar before she walks away in a huff.

The others look at Tuffnut, disappointed in him. They leave to head back to camp. Tuffnut looks at the chicken, and it squawks.

"I can't even look at you right now." Tuffnut says crossing his arms but the chicken crows angrily at him. "What did you just say?" He asks and the chicken stares back and crows once. "I didn't think so." He says and walks away and the chicken follows.

* * *

The next morning Hicca awakens with a yawn as she puts her coat back on. All her dragons awaken as well and Screech uncurls allowing Hicca to walk towards the others.

"Okay, now, let's talk outpost." Hicca says.

"Since you brought it up, I've been working on my designs." Asher says unrolling a scroll to show his designs. "We'll set up lookout posts with interlocking fields of fire and-" Asher begins to say.

"Never get any rest. But here, in my meditation garden-" Fishlegs begins to say gesturing to his shield structure.

"Neither of those is S-shaped. Did you not see my design?" Snotlout asks.

"Boar pit! Boar pit! Boar pit!" Ruffnut says appearing from behind Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the shield with Fishlegs' model.

"Guys, guys, listen to me. We need one idea. We can't design five different outposts. Or…can we? You know what? Boar pit. Great idea." Hicca says.

"Whoa. What just happened?" Ruffnut asks.

"Oh. S-shaped? I love it." Hicca says pointing to Snotlout.

"Don't freak me out, Hicca. It gives me the willies." Snotlout says feeling scared.

"I'm just saying, let's all come up with a design that we each think is the best, and then we'll vote on it. Does that sound fair?" Hicca asks and the others stare, shocked, at her.

"What are you up to?" Asher asks.

Nothing, nothing at all. Just trying to keep the troops happy. You know what they say. Happy troops are, uh…happy groups? Hey, speaking of troops, Ruff, where's your other half?" Hicca asks her best friend.

"Don't ask me. All I know is, this boar pit is not gonna dig itself." Ruffnut says.

Meanwhile Tuffnut is in the forest with the chicken still following him.

"Okay, giant dragon, you are officially on notice. Oh, you can run, but you can't hide. I guess you can fly. You can also run. You can run or fly. But either way, you can't hide. Because nothing escapes the watchful eye of-" Tuffnut begins to say but then falls down a cliff, with the chicken watching. "Oh! I am hurt! I am very much hurt!" He shouts from the bottom.

Awhile later Tuffnut manages to climb his way back up where the chicken is waiting for him.

"You couldn't have warned me?" Tuffnut says to the chicken as he gets up and walks away with the chicken following. "Okay, so it's gonna be the hard way. Fine, that's the way I like it. Just ask the chicken." He says gesturing to the chicken as it stops and squawks.

Tuffnut almost falls off another cliff, but stops just in time.

"Aah! Uhh! Aah! See? Oh yeah. Tuffnut Thorston is locked in now. He ain't falling off another-" He begins to say moving backwards only to fall down another cliff, the chicken once again just observes. "Multiple ledges! Ow, ow, ow, ow! This island is very cliffy!" He shouts from the bottom and the chicken squawks.

* * *

Back at camp, Hicca is glad that there is finally peace and quiet while the other riders work on their designs. Hicca is relaxing next to Toothless while the rest of her dragons went out hunting for food.

"Do you hear that, Toothless? That's the sound of peace and quiet. You know, making them work together might be the best idea I've ever had." Hicca says observing the others.

" **Well its only a matter of time before it falls apart."** Toothless says.

Fishlegs and Snotlout reach for the same rock and Fishlegs takes it first.

"Uh, excuse me? _My_ rock." Snotlout says glaring at the large girl.

"Huh, how do you figure?" Fishlegs asks.

"I need it! That rock makes the bottom of my "S". And I need my "S."" Snotlout says.

"Really? Your "S"? Your genius architectural marvel." Fishlegs teases.

"Give me the rock." Snotlout says holding out her hand.

"Ah, since you put it like that…" Fishlegs begins to say and then tosses the rock into Meatlug's mouth, and she chews on it and melts it, spitting it back out. "There. There's your rock." She says.

Snotlout then stands up, indignant, and belly flops onto Fishlegs' model, destroying it.

"Uhh! And there's your architectural marvel." Snotlout says as Fishlegs gasps in hysterics.

"And I've spoken too soon. Guess I own you extra fish for dinner." Hicca says as Toothless licks his chops.

"Hey Hicca, I'm ready for a for a try run. Do you want to be the boar? Ha ha ha!" Ruffnut laughs.

"Ugh." Hicca groans disgustedly as Ruffnut laughs and then Tuffnut walks into camp.

"Whoa. What happened to him?"

The two walk over to Tuffnut, who is sitting against a log with the chicken.

"You've really been out there all day looking for that dragon?" Hicca asks.

"Instead of digging our boar pit. Priorities, huh?" Ruffnut asks lightly punches Hicca's right arm.

"Or maybe he really did see something." Hicca insists.

"Oh, I saw something. You did too, you little back-stabber. Tell them." Tuffnut says to the chicken, who just squawks. "Oh, save it. You had your chance." He says.

"Or, this whole thing is a bunch of stinky yak dung." Ruffnut says with her arms crossed.

"You know? First of all, yak dung, when made into a nice tea, can be quite aromatic." Tuffnut says.

"Agreed. But I still think you're just trying to scare everybody. There's no dragon out there. Hicca would have sensed it." Ruffnut says.

"Yes, there is, Ruffnut, you wanna put your mutton where your mouth is?" Tuffnut asks.

"Oh, you're not suggesting-" Ruffnut begins to say.

"Oh, I am! I'm suggesting like a hot Gronckle in a lava pit. You know exactly what that means." Tuffnut says.

"What is going on with you two?" Hicca asks getting slightly worried.

"Silence!" Ruffnut says loudly.

"I officially declare Thorston Challenge." Tuffnut says.

"Thorston what?" Hicca asks.

"Accepted! Usual stakes?" Ruffnut asks.

"Of course." Tuffnut says smiling.

"What stakes?" Hicca asks.

"It's better you don't know." Tuffnut says as he and Ruffnut spit in their hands and shake and then they walk off while the other three fight over materials.

"No, gimme!" Snotlout shouts trying to get material back from Fishlegs. "Give it to me!" She shouts.

"It's mine!" Asher shouts joining in too.

" **Let's get out of here."** Toothless groans.

"I know, sweetie, I'm losing it too. Ruff, Tuff, wait up! How about a couple of impartial judges for the Thorston Challenge? For the love of Thor, take us with you!" Hicca shouts mounting her main dragon and flies after them.

* * *

Nighttime soon falls and it is revealed that the "Thorston Challenge" was a bet on finding the dragon between the twins. Later, Tuffnut is asleep with the chicken in his arms.

"Taste like chicken. Chicken on a stick. Chicken a la mode." Tuffnut mutters in his sleep about to fall off Belch's saddle.

"And that's probably where we should call it a night." Hicca says as Toothless uses his wing to lift Tuffnut back up straight.

"Chicken at night." Tuffnut mutters.

"Sure! Since we never found that quote-unquote Yakdragon, declare me the Thorston challenge winner and we can all go home." Ruffnut says.

"Uh, okay, sure. Um, by the power, uh, vested in me, I hereby declare that Ruffnut is the-aah!" Hicca yells clutching her head in pain as dragon shrieks are heard, and the large black dragon appears in front of them from the trees. "I don't believe it." She says.

"Me neither. Tuffnut wins the Thorston challenge." Ruffnut says.

"Yes! Told you. Now, pay up." Tuffnut says but then Ruffnut hits him, and the two start to fight each other.

"Guys, focus! Look, it's headed-straight for our campsite. If it catches those asleep on the ground…" Hicca begins to say as the twins dive toward the dragon. "Guys!" She shouts as Toothless flies after them.

The chicken squawks, and Tuffnut looks affectionately into its eyes. A tear falls from his left eye.

"I forgive you too." Tuffnut says placing the chicken on his helmet.

"See you in Valhalla!" The twins yells and fly straight towards the dragon.

"Aah!" Tuffnut yells

"Here we go!" Ruffnut shouts.

Barf and Belch fly straight through the dragon, dispersing it into many smaller dragons.

"What in the name of-it's not one big dragon. It's tons of little ones. That's why I sensed multiple dragons." Hicca says.

"If this is Valhalla…" Ruffnut begins to say.

"What are _you_ doing here?" The twins ask each other.

"Whoa, check that out." Tuffnut says pointing to the white dragon, who appeared to be the leader of the rest of the small black dragons, snarls, and they regroup back into formation.

"They're joining back up around the white one." Ruffnut says.

"It must be the leader. This is amazing." Hicca says and watches the twins fly off towards them. "Guys, what are you doing?" She asks and watches the twins capture the white dragon with a net.

"Bam! Problem solved. Alright, let's head home." Tuffnut says as Barf and Belch fly back towards camp.

"I don't know about you, sweetie, but I've got a bad feeling about this." Hicca says observing the scattered black dragons.

* * *

Back at the campsite everyone gathers around the dragon taking note of its appearance.

"Amazing." Fishlegs says.

"It looks sort of like a Terrible Terror." Asher says as the dragon snarls. "But bigger and meaner." He says.

"And it seems like they're nocturnal." Hicca says as Snotlout joins the group staring at the dragon in confusion. "You know, they come out at night-" She explains.

"Yeah, I knew that. Noc-a-turnal. I was gonna explain that to them." Snotlout says as she looks meaningfully at the twins who were running around in circles chasing each other along with the chicken.

"I say we call them Night Terrors." Fishlegs says but then the chicken flies into her hands and starts squawking angrily at the girl.

"Hey, I saw him first, so I get to name him." Tuffnut says as the chicken clucking. "No, you always say that. Now, let's think about this logically. They come out at night, and they're terrifying. Terror of the night. I've got it! Smidvarg and the Gang." He says and the others stare at Tuffnut blankly.

"Okay first off, it's a girl, and Night Terrors it is. And thirdly, this beautiful girl, I'm gonna call her, Midnight." Hicca says and then Midnight suddenly seems agitated.

"What's going on out there?" Asher asks.

"I don't know. Whatever it is, I sense larger dragons on the island now other than our own. Let's check it out." Hicca says as she mounts Toothless and the other mount their main dragons.

* * *

The Riders are flying in V formation looking for the other Night Terrors, and they spot three Changewings preying on them.

"Changewings!" Hicca shouts.

" **I really hate bullies."** Toothless growls.

"I know, sweetie, not exactly a fair fight, is it. Let's even up the odds." Hicca says and they all dive in.

They start attacking and chasing away the Changewings.

" **Don't you dare."** Stormfly says blasting a Changewing with her magnesium blast.

"No bullies on our island!" Asher says as he and Stormfly chase off a Changewing.

" **Get lost!"** Hookfang yells blasting two Changewings trying to attack one lone Night Terror.

"Hey! You can't treat our dragons like that!" Snotlout shouts.

"Only _we_ can treat our dragons like that." Ruffnut says as she, Tuffnut, Barf and Belch say a few Night Terrors.

"That should take care of them." Hicca says as the three Changewings fly off, only for more to arrive on the scene.

"But what about those guys?" Fishlegs asks pointing to the larger group coming towards them.

Hicca spots them in her looking glass.

"Incoming!" Hicca shouts.

"How many?" Asher asks.

"Too many!" Hicca shouts.

"Why are they all coming here now?" Fishlegs asks as a Night Terror screeches in Hicca's face.

"It must be the Night Terrors! When we captured Midnight they all split up." Hicca says.

"Oh, of course! They flock into a shape of a giant version of themselves as a defense mechanism to scare off predators."

"And now that they can't…" Hicca begins to say.

"They're lunch." Asher finishes.

"Oh, I knew this was gonna be bad. We have to help them. I'll head back for Midnight. She's their leader. You guys hold them off as long as you can." Hicca says and then she and Toothless fly back to Midnight and free her.

Hicca then holds out her right hand to Midnight and a few seconds later she places her snout against the palm.

"Midnight we need to get you back to the other Night Terrors before they become a late night meal for lots of Changewings.

" **Oh those boys, what will they do without me?"** Midnight asks herself. **"Okay lead the way, um…"** She begins to ask.

"Hicca." Hicca replies.

" **Hicca, that's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl like yourself."** Midnight says licking Hicca's cheek.

"Thank you." Hicca says giggling. "Now follow us." She says as they fly back to the group only to be intercepted by two Changewings.

" **Leave my sister alone!"** Toothless yells firing a plasma blast at the first Changewing but the second closes in on Midnight.

"Midnight!" Hicca yells to her newest dragon.

Just when the Changewing was about to chomp down on Midnight the twins and Barf and Belch appear and blast the dragon with Zippleback gas.

"You leave our Smidvarg alone." Tuffnut says.

"Great job but her name is Midnight. You cover her from behind, Toothless and I will lead the way." Hicca says.

"How come you get to name it?" Tuffnut asks.

"Because Midnight is now part of my dragon herd." Hicca explains.

"How is it you have so many dragons yet we barely have four?" Ruffnut asks.

"Look we'll split the black Night Terrors up into flocks and everyone will each get their own, deal?" Hicca asks.

"Deal!" The twins say excitedly.

They then fly off to help the others. A Changewing swoops near Stormfly and Asher, and the latter falls off his dragon onto a rock column. The Changewing lands on it, almost smashing Asher under its claws. Asher rolls away in time, but ends up hanging from the ledge. Meatlug hurls a lava blast at the Changewing just in time.

"Lava blast! Oh Thor, oh Thor!" Fishlegs panics as the Changewing chases her and Meatlug.

"Stormfly!" Asher shouts to his dragon.

Fishlegs screams as Changewings and Night Terrors fly around her.

"Oh Thor." Fishlegs says resignedly.

Hookfang and Snotlout appear, and Fishlegs and Meatlug crash into them. They end up on the ground, and two Changewings head toward them. The Night Terrors reform, and scare off the Changewings.

"Yes!" Snotlout cheers.

"Ha ha!" Fishlegs laughs.

* * *

In the morning, Hicca draws up her own plan of the outpost.

"What's this?" Asher asks his crush looking at the design laid out of the grass.

"A diagram of our new outpost. I got the idea from Midnight. So you see I combined all your ideas into one giant base. I was thinking we could call it the Dragon's Edge. What do you guys think?" Hicca asks and the others look at each other, and nod happily. "Okay, I just need to point out that this the first time that that has ever happened. Let's take a look. Everybody gets to make their section of Dragon's Edge whatever they want it to be. Asher, you can make yours the most heavily-armed bedroom in the known Viking world. And, Fishlegs, your place is quiet and secluded, overlooking the ocean, very serene, very relaxing, with room for your very own rock garden. Snotlout, your spot is up here. Now it's, it's not S-shaped, but you can go S-crazy and paint 'em all over it." She explains.

"Yeah I can! Snotlout!" Snotlout says flexing her muscles.

"Boar pit! Boar pit!" The twins chant loudly.

"Yes, yes, aha! Glad you brought that up. There's a space for one right underneath your hut. Just do me a favor and lock up the boars after you're done with them." Hicca says showing them the area on the design.

"Aww." Ruffnut says.

"You do care. Boo-do-doo-do-do." Tuffnut says.

"We'll connect the different sections with bridges, zip-lines, and gangplanks. We'll have really cool stables with our own landing strip. And, of course, a dragon training arena. And in the center, overlooking everything else, will be the clubhouse, the eye of Dragon's Edge." Hicca finishes explaining her design.

* * *

Later that night, the building of the Dragon's Edge was in process.

"It's really taking shape. And now for one more addition to our outpost…" Hicca says pulling out her flute and plays a new melody and a second later Midnight flies in from behind them and lands on the wooden perch. "Well, if we're going to share the island with them, I thought we should share the outpost, too." She says.

"Plus it doesn't hurt that they seem to have an instinct to protect." Fishlegs says.

"They'll be like sentries. Right, Midnight?" Hicca asks her Night Terror.

" **That's right."** Midnight says to her owner.

"Okay, so, the Thorston Challenge-when is Ruffnut gonna pay up?" Hicca asks.

"She already has. Can't you tell? I mean, look at her. She lost, so she had to swap clothes with me." Tuffnut explains.

"Right. And if you had lost?" Hicca asks.

"Ugh. I'd have to swap clothes with her." Tuffnut says.

"Yeah, but you guys are exactly, uh-" Hicca begins to say but Asher puts his hand on her mouth.

"Don't go there." Asher says.

" **Hicca watch this."** Midnight says and shrieks and a second later the other Night Terrors come and fly around all of Hicca's dragons.

"What are they doing now?" Hicca asks.

"No idea." Fishlegs says as the Night Terrors fly together. "Hicca, look." She says as Midnight and the Night Terrors form Hicca's dragons starting with Midnight and ending with Toothless.

"Whoa! Awesome!" Ruffnut says.

"Amazing." Hicca says.

"Impressive." Fishlegs says.

Toothless croons happily and stands up to match the Night Terrors' formation. Hicca laughs. The chicken squawks in Tuffnut's arms behind Hicca.

"Aw, chicken, I couldn't have squawked it better myself." Tuffnut says as the Night Terrors disperse the formation roaring and showing a bright full moon behind them.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm gonna try and get my Word fixed sometime this week.**

 **Here's the update list of the rider's dragons:**

 **Hicca's dragons: Toothless (Night Fury), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Etch (Whispering Death), Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath), Melt (titan-wing Changewing), Spinetail (Deadly Nadder), Laval (Fireworm Princess), Glint (Flightmare), Sharpshot (Terrible Terror), Torch (Typhoomerang), Voltage (Skrill), Rush (lead Speed Stinger), Screech (Screaming Death), Sweet Scent (Snaptrapper), Slice (Timberjack), Thornado (Thunderdrum), Blizzard (Snow Wraith), Siren (Deathsong), Midnight (white Night Terror).**

 **Asher's dragon: Stormfly (Deadly Nadder), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare), Sneaky (Terrible Terror).**

 **Snotlout's dragons: Hookfang (Monstrous Nightmare), Pain (Terrible Terror).**

 **Fishlegs' dragons: Meatlug (Gronckle), Iggy (Terrible Terror).**

 **Ruffnut's dragons: Barf and Belch (Hideous Zippleback), Head (Terrible Terror), Scauldy (Scauldron).**

 **Tuffnut's dragons: Barf and Belch (Hideous Zippleback), Butt (Terrible Terror), Flame (Tyhoomerang).**

 **Gustav's dragons: Fanghook (Monstrous Nightmare).**


	5. Chapter 5: Big Woman on Berk

**Author's note: Well here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup), Asher (male Astrid), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare), Etch (Whispering Death), Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath), Melt (titan-wing Changewing), Spinetail (Deadly Nadder), Laval (Fireworm Princess), Glint (Flightmare), Flame (Typhoomerang), Voltage (Skrill), Rush (lead Speed Stinger), Screech (Screaming Death), Sweet Scent (Snaptrapper), Slice (Timberjack), Blizzard (Snow Wraith), Siren (Death Song), Midnight (white Night Terror).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **Hope you all enjoy. Be sure to review. Now on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Big Woman On Berk

It was a new day in the life of the dragon riders and right now they had a mission that had them flying over the ocean.

"All right, gang, we'll buzz past the Scauldron and draw its attention so Asher, Ruff and Tuff can net it from behind and drag it out to sea, got it?" Hicca says riding titan-wing Changewing, Melt and had brought her Whispering Death, Etch, for support.

"I still think we should blast it!" Tuffnut says as he and Ruffnut ride Barf and Belch.

"Stoick just wants us to move the Scauldron out of Berk's fishing lanes, so don't get any crazy ideas." Asher says to the twins.

"Uh, sorry. Crazy is what we do, Asher. Duh!" Ruffnut says as she flips Belch's head upside down.

"You guys do realize that a Scauldron's hot water blast can rip the scales right off a Screaming Death?" Fishlegs asks but then the sound of roaring is heard as a large Scauldron pops its head out of the water.

"There it is. Let's focus, guys." Hicca says as Asher tosses one end of the rope net to Ruffnut and they tie them to their dragons' hind legs.

"As usual, nobody's listening to Fishlegs." Fishlegs says to herself as she snorts.

"One…" Hicca begins to count as Fishlegs continues to snort. "Two…" She continues as Fishlegs is now grunting while rubbing her nose. "Three!" She shouts.

"Ah-choo! Aah!" Fishlegs screams as the force of her sneeze sends her and Meatlug flying backwards.

This also causes the Scauldron to turn around and sees the dragon riders flying towards it. Fishlegs and Meatlug are now spinning out of control and crash into Hookfang.

"Aaah!" Snotlout screams as the crash sends flying towards the ocean. "Help me!" She shouts as she lands in the net and is hosted back into the air.

"Abort! Abort!" Hicca orders but Fishlegs and Meatlug crash into her and Melt. "Aah! Fishlegs!" She yells.

"Uhh! I knew I hated this mission." Snotlout says as Asher and the twins fly towards the Scauldron as it opens its mouth to eat the girl but Serpentina swoops in front of the dragon causing it to halt its attack.

"Pulse blast, girl." Hicca says to her Grapple Grounder as she unleashes her fire blast at the wild dragon causing it to roar as it flees.

"Oh, I see how it is. _You're_ allowed to blast it." Tuffnut complains.

* * *

Back at Berk, Fishlegs is still sneezing and itchy.

"You and your snot-rockets almost got me killed!" Snotlout shouts angrily.

"Calm down, Snotlout, you lived. Yay us." Asher says sarcastically walking past the girl.

"No thanks to Itch-legs over here." Snotlout says gesturing to Fishlegs who is still scratching herself.

"It's so weird. I mean, I never…oh…ever…Ah-choo!" Fishlegs says releasing a giant sneeze. "Get sick. Ohh." She says scratching herself in front of everyone.

"Oh, gosh." Hicca says looking away.

"Dig deeper, see if you can draw blood." Tuffnut says with his arms crossed.

"Well, something's clearly not right with you." Hicca says turning back to the girl.

"I don't see what the big deal is, okay? Everybody sneezes and scratches sometimes." Fishlegs says.

"Not like a honey-covered yak on an anthill." Tuffnut says resulting in the girls staring at the boy. "What? You've never seen a honey-covered yak on an anthill? Well, those things scratch. It's terrifying. The horrors haunt my dreams." He says dramatically.

"I really don't feel sick, okay? I promise, I'm fine." Fishlegs says grunting and scratching herself against Meatlug.

" **Okay this is not what I'm meant for."** Meatlug says as her riders scratches against her.

"Ugh. Well, maybe you're just allergic to something." Hicca says.

"Uh, that's impossible. Allergies don't run in the Ingerman family. I'm clean, serene and-" Fishlegs begins to say but continues itching.

"And an itchin' machine!" Ruffnut says with a smile.

"Might I interject? We at the Thorston house have a very simple allergen detection system. It has never failed." Tuffnut says.

"That's a system?" Ruffnut asks.

"It is now." Tuffnut says.

* * *

Later the riders and their dragons were gathered in their old arena.

"Thousand-year-old egg. Slam this down your gullet." Tuffnut says holding up a yellowish green egg.

"Hmm." Fishlegs says and takes a bite out of the egg. "Oh, it could use a little sea salt." She says enjoying the taste.

"Ahh." Tuffnut groans in disappointment.

"What about this?" Ruffnut says and smacks Fishlegs in the face with something.

"Aah!" Fishlegs yelps.

"Yak hair. Takes itchy to a whole new level." Ruffnut says rubbing the yak hair against the girl's face.

"Not really. Feels kind of like my old Aunt Gerta. You know, she used to-" Fishlegs begins to say scratching her face.

"No, I'd like to be able to sleep tonight." Hicca says stopping the girl.

"Spoiled, coagulated goat milk with just a pinch of hoof jam. I find it changes the whole experience." Tuffnut says.

"Hmm." Fishlegs says and down the goat milk in one gulp. "Oh, that is…cheesy and delicious!" She says.

"Ugh!" The riders cringe in disgust.

"I'm telling you, I've never been allergic to anything. Ah-choo!" Fishlegs says sneezing next to Meatlug.

"Huh." Hicca says catching sight of something.

"What? What is it?" Fishlegs asks.

"Fishlegs? I think you might be allergic to…Meatlug." Hicca says.

" **What?"** Meatlug growls feeling insulted.

" **Don't you growl at her."** Serpentina says with Melt backing his sister up.

"Why, all of a sudden, would she be allergic to Meatlug?" Asher asks.

"Perhaps it's just a simple case of adult-onset allergies." Tuffnut says.

"Ah, I concur with your diagnosis, Dr. Nut." Ruffnut says.

"I concur with your concur-ation." Tuffnut says.

"Adult-onset allergies develop in your elder years when your immune system mistakenly identifies a dangerous substance." Ruffnut says as everyone looks at her wide eyed.

"Don't be silly. There's no way I'm…allergic to Meat-" Fishlegs begins to say but Ruffnut pushes her face into Meatlug's side and she begins sneezing hysterically.

"Oh, yeah, diagnosis confirmed." Ruffnut says.

"Fishlegs, there's only one person that might actually be able to help." Hicca says.

* * *

Later Hicca, Snotlout, and Gobber bring Fishlegs to see Gothi, who was doing yoga stances.

"Ohh, I gotta see this." Snotlout says to Meatlug.

Gothi then open her eyes and begins scribbling in the dirt.

"What's she saying?" Fishlegs asks.

"Huh." Gobber says making the girls curious.

"What? What?!" Fishlegs asks freaking out a little.

"She wants to paralyze you." Gobber says making Fishlegs gasp in horror.

"Yes!" Snotlout yells happily.

"Aah!" Gobber yelps in pain as Gothi whacks him with her staff. "Check that. Hypnotize. Sorry, she wants to hypnotize you." He corrects himself.

"Uhh, come on." Snotlout says in disappointment as Gothi points her staff at the girl's face and moves it in circles.

"Ha ha ha! Unfortunately, guys, this is never gonna work on me because I'm way too-okay." Fishlegs says passing out and begins snoring.

"Unconscious? Ha! Quick, put her hands in warm water." Snotlout says excitedly.

"We're not going to do that." Hicca says as Gothi scribbles some more.

"Okay, now that she's under, she wants us to tell her that she's not allergic to Meatlug." Gobber translates.

"Does that really work?" Hicca asks.

"I guess we'll find out." Gobber says as Fishlegs continues snoring.

"Here goes. Fishlegs, you are not allergic to Meatlug. You are not allergic to Meatlug." Hicca says in an echoing voice as Fishlegs groans.

"So, that's it?" Snotlout asks.

"Hypnosis is very powerful. Okay, let's bring her out of it." Hicca says.

"No, no, no, hang on a second. We've got an opportunity here. We can rebuild Fish-face. We can turn her into a worshiped Viking, a fearless godlike hero." Snotlout says unaware that her suggestions are taking root. "As strong as three yaks!A Viking who commands attention!" She says as Fishlegs sits up in her unconscious state. "In other words, a Viking worthy of my friendship." She says.

"Uh, yeah, sorry, Snotlout, we're not doing any of that. You can bring her out of it now." Hicca says to Gothi as she snaps her fingers.

Fishlegs opens her eyes and stands up as she stretches causing her knuckles to crack.

"Fishlegs?" Hicca asks.

"Fishlegs?" Fishlegs asks in a haughty accent. "There's no Fishlegs here." She says walks past the girls and pushes them aside as she stares at Meatlug. "Who is this pudgy little reptile?" She asks.

" **What?"** Meatlug asks in shock.

"That was a bit harsh." Gobber says.

"Fishlegs, are you all right?" Hicca asks.

"Are you deaf, skinny, over-chested, one-legged girl? The name's Firecracker." Fishlegs says taking Gothi's staff and snaps it in two. "Aah! Freya Firecracker." Fishlegs, or, Freya Firecracker says.

"Snotlout, do you realize what you've done? You fool, you've created-" Hicca begins to say.

"My very own super-Viking-Freya Flipping Firecracker! I love it!" Snotlout shouts looking at Freya with her right foot on top of a sheep, who bleats.

* * *

In the village, Freya Firecracker walks around showing off to everyone.

"Oh, hello." Freya says to a female Viking.

"Ah." The female Viking says in shock.

Freya Firecracker looked to a male Viking pushing a wheelbarrow and points her fingers at him making him gasp as she gives him the thumbs up. She then blows a two finger kiss to the crowd.

"And Gothi can't just turn her back?" Asher asks his crush.

"Not without her staff, which Freya Firecracker crushed and threw off the cliff." Hicca says.

"Is that Fishlegs?" A female Viking asks.

"I don't know." A male Viking mumbles.

"So, FF, you're not afraid of anything, huh? Aha!" Snotlout says drawing her sword but Freya with the palms of her hands.

"Mmm!" Freya says yanking the sword out of Snotlout's hands.

"Aah!" Snotlout says in awe.

"Ha! Child's play." Freya says.

"How about fire?" Snotlout says hold a torch in front of her.

"I scoff at fire! It's in my name." Freya says knocking the torch out of Snotlout's hands.

"Fire! My house is on fire! Someone threw a torch on my house!" A female Viking shouts.

"Perfect, a call to action!" Freya shouts as she charges into the house and brings the female Viking and her sheep out of the burning house causing the people to cheer. "Please hold your applause until the end of the rescue." She says and throws a tub of water on top of the house causing it to put out the fire. "You may commence." She says and they all cheer.

"Fishlegs…" The female Viking says walking up to her.

"Fishlegs? Why does everybody keep calling me Fishlegs?" Freya asks.

"But you're Fishlegs…Fishlegs." The woman says.

"Nonsense, crone!" Freya says running over to a tree stump.

"Oh!" The woman says.

"Uhh! People of Berk…" Freya begins to say.

 _"Huh?_ " Two male Viking asks looking to the girl.

"It is with great pleasure that I announce the arrival of me, Freya Firecracker. The most universally feared and loved Viking in all the land is here to enchant you with my presence." Freya boasts about herself.

"Oh! Look out, the cart!" A male Viking shouts pointing to an apple cart heading towards a baby in a wheelbarrow.

"Heh heh heh heh!" Freya laughs as she front flips over the ledge.

"Ohh!" The crowd says in awe.

"What?" Hicca asks in shock.

"Ah! The baby!" A female Viking shouts says the apple cart rolling faster towards the baby.

Freya grunts holding out her hand to the approaching cart and kicks the wheelbarrow, sending the baby into the air as she catches it with one hand giving it a kiss before back tossing the baby to the woman making the crowd gasp. The woman catches the giggling baby as Freya stops the apple cart causing the apples to fly into the air but Freya uses the cart to catch them all and headbutts one to a male Viking about to eat a boot.

"Huh? Yeah! Apple-boot!" The man cheers and takes a bite out of the boot.

"All in a days' work." Freya says and kisses the baby again.

"Freya…" The baby says.

"Did you see that? That was incredible! She ran, and then did a flip and then a toss and then a thing, and then flipped into the other thing. Ohh! She's amazing." Snotlout says.

"Is it me, or did Snotlout just fall in love with Fishlegs?" Asher says smirking.

"Firecracker! Firecracker! Firecracker!" Snotlout chants.

"Firecracker! Firecracker!" The crowd chants but then is the sound of an animal groaning.

"Shh, everyone! Freya hears the sound of a baby yak in trouble." Freya says making her way to the cliff edge by doing a series of acrobatics along the way. "Hyah!" She yells pinching the yak's neck causing it to pass out.

"Ooh." The crowd awes.

"Sleep well, little yak." Freya says gently setting the yak down on the ground as the sound of applause is heard. "Sleep well." She says.

"What's next, Freya? Show us more amazing feats of bravery! Ha ha ha!" A male Viking shouts laughing.

"Ha ha ha! I shall, citizen, I shall. But first, I must claim a weapon befitting a goddess!" Freya says.

"Ha ha ha! Freya, you have got to teach me that Viking yak pinch." Snotlout says as Freya pinches her neck causing a cracking sound to be heard. "Aah! Ow!" She says in pain.

"All in the wrist, Snot-woman." Freya says.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Blacksmith/Dragon Tooth repair shop, Gobber was working on sharping an axe.

"Well, I got my axe and I got my mace…" Gobber says softly.

"You, simple blacksmith!" Freya shouts getting Gobber's attention but not in a good way.

"Simple blacksmith?" Gobber asks feeling insulted as Snotlout enters the Blacksmith shop.

"Uh, how about this one?" Snotlout asks handing the girl a small knife as Hicca, Serpentina, Melt, Asher, and Stormfly land behind them.

"Oh, that's perfect…for removing splinters." Freya says tossing the knife away.

"Ha ha ha! What about this one?" Snotlout asks grabbing a sword off the rack. "You can use it to annihilate your enemies." She says presenting it to the girl.

"That's a nice handle, I suppose…if I had wee lady hands. Ha ha ha!" Freya laughs throwing the sword at Gobber but her doesn't flinch as it embeds itself in the support beam beside him.

"Huh. I made that handle with my best leather." Gobber says walking up to the girl.

"Ahh!" Freya says staring at the axe in Gobber's hand in awe. "Hmm." She says yanking the axe from Gobber.

"That?" Gobber asks.

"No, this. This is an axe for a Viking." Freya says spinning the axe in her hands and slices it in the air.

"Aah!" Snotlout shouts ducking under the swing.

"That's Stoick's axe." Gobber says.

"Correction: This _was_ Stoick's axe." Freya says.

"Uh, okay, uh, Fishlegs?" Hicca asks but receives a glare from her. "I mean, Firecracker. Stoick isn't exactly the kind of chief who likes to share his things, especially his axe." She says.

" **Oh don't we know it."** Melt says making Serpentina giggle at her brother's remark.

"Neither do I. If this Stoick fellow wants it, he can always try and take it back from me." Freya says walking off.

"Oh, man! She just totally called out Stoick! How much do we love this girl?" Snotlout asks following after Freya.

" **I miss Fishlegs."** Meatlug says with a groan.

"Okay, this is getting out of hand. We need to get Freya Firecracker back to Gothi before we lose Fishlegs forever." Hicca says.

"I totally agree. Just one question. Where'd she go?" Gobber asks revealing both Freya Firecracker and Snotlout are long gone.

* * *

It turned out Freya Firecracker had made her way to the Great Hall and was regaling the village with more of her stories.

"So there I was, Freya Firecracker, perched on an inferior dragon as we approached the vicious Scauldron, faster than Odin on his eight-legged horse." Freya says.

"You could have Hookfang next time. He's a Monstrous Nightmare, scariest dragon of all." Snotlout gesturing to her dragon.

" **Wait, what?"** Hookfang asks waking up from his nap.

"Monstrous Nightmare? Sounds like my post-mutton trip to the outhouse." Freya says causing everyone to laugh.

"Post-mutton trip!" A male Viking yells laughing. "We've all been there!" He says slapping another male Viking on the back as he continues laughing.

"Good one." Snotlout says laughing nervously.

" **What are you laughing about?"** Hookfang asks with a snarl.

"Poor Meatlug. Wouldn't even wear her saddle." Gobber says looking at the Gronckle. "Look at her. So lonely. We've got to do something with her." He says to Hicca.

"I'll take care of Meatlug." Hicca says gently petting the Boulder class dragon.

" **Thank you Hicca."** Meatlug says leaning into her touch.

"My chances of survival were slim. I only had one option." Freya says.

"Ah, ooh, oh, oh! Fly away?" A male Viking asks.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that." Freya says with a glare at the man.

"Sorry." The man says meekly.

"No, I had something very special in store for that Scauldron." Freya says.

 _[Flashback]_

 _Freya Firecracker is standing heroically on top of Meatlug as she snarls. Freya then spots her prey, the Scauldron, swimming in the ocean just below them as it roars._

" _Engage the beast, dragon!" Freya orders as the rest of the dragon riders are all on Melt and Serpentina whimpering._

 _Freya and Meatlug fly around the Scauldron and end up in front of it._

" _Aah!" Freya screams as the Scauldron rises out of the ocean. "Aah!" She screams again and dives off of Meatlug to battle the dragon with her axe._

 _[End Flashback]_

Freya slices the mutton and the table in front of her into two pieces making everyone gasp.

"It narrowly escaped. However, next time, victory shall be mine!" Freya shouts causing everyone to cheer.

"Put me in your next story! Just as the background. But please?" Snotlout asks.

"Fishlegs! Is that my axe?" Stoick asks standing in the Great Hall entrance with an angry look on his face.

"Oh, she's got his axe." A male Viking says as everyone starts muttering as Stoick walks towards the girl.

"Uh, daddy, that's not _Fishlegs_ Fishlegs." Hicca says.

"Don't be daft. I'm looking right at her, holding my axe, by the way." Stoick says to his daughter.

"Ah, you must be Stoick the Vast. The overrated." Freya says with a smirk.

"What did you call me? What did she call me?" Stoick asks his daughter.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. She's not herself." Hicca says.

"Give me back my axe!" Stoick orders loudly.

"Don't you mean _my_ axe?" Freya asks making Stoick snarl as he tightens his fist causing the knuckles to make a cracking sound.

"She was just polishing it for you, Chief." Gobber says trying to calm him down.

Let me handle this. I will get your axe back to you, I promise." Hicca says also trying to calm her father.

"Fine, but make it quick, or I'll take it from her myself." Stoick says.

"Chief, let's get out of here. How about a nice piece of mutton?" Gobber asks guiding his friend out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Later Hicca and Asher bring Freya back to Gothi's as Gobber joins them.

" _I hope this won't take long, sorceress._ I like to nap after a feast of wild boar and mead." Freya says taking a seat in the chair.

"Thanks, Gothi, we really need Fishlegs back." Hicca says to her grandmother figure.

Gothi finishes mixing the potion and forces open Freya's mouth with a stick and forces the potion down her throat. A second later Freya begins grunting and makes her way over to the barrel and begins vomiting into it.

"Ugh! What was in that potion?" Asher asks in disgust as Gothi scribbles in the dirt.

"It wasn't a potion. Just spiced yak bladder. She says that'll teach her to break her staff." Gobber translates as Gothi smirks wickedly at the vomiting girl.

"Not the most delicate delicacy." Freya says.

"What about getting Fishlegs back?" Asher asks as Gothi scribbles again.

"She can't re-hypnotize her without her staff." Gobber translates.

"Great, now what?" Asher asks directing the question to his crush as Gothi scribbles once more.

"Fear. Only a true feeling of terror will shock Fishlegs back to normal." Gobber translates.

"But Mrs. Freya Firecracker over here isn't afraid of anything." Asher says.

"Truer words were never spoken, my fair Viking lad." Freya says flirting with Asher.

"Ugh." Asher groans.

"Now, where is that snotty fellow? _We have business to discuss._ " Freya asks walking away.

"Hicca, you may want to swing by the old homestead. Your father is in a bit of a…state." Gobber says confusing the girl.

* * *

Hicca returns to her home to find Meatlug on top of Stoick while Serpentina and Melt watch.

"Get this dragon off me!" Stoick shouts as Meatlug licks him.

"Daddy, she's just lonely." Hicca says.

" **So lonely."** Melt says snickering at the man's misfortune.

"If she doesn't get off me, we'll be having Gronckle for breakfast." Stoick says.

"We need to get Fishlegs back before this gets any worse." Hicca says.

"Hicca!" Asher calls out running through the door.

"Let me guess. It's Freya." Hicca says.

"Yeah, and Snotlout. And you're not gonna believe where they're headed." Asher says.

* * *

Freya, Snotlout, and Hookfang where flying over the ocean into some nasty looking weather.

"Ohh! Can't this overgrown lizard fly any faster?" Freya asks still holding Stoick's axe.

"Ha ha ha! Come on, Hookfang, you're embarrassing me." Snotlout whispers to her dragon.

" **This so isn't worth two barrels of fish."** Hookfang says.

"Onward, Snot-woman. We must find a dragon worthy of my command. My destiny awaits!" Freya shouts as Snotlout laughs nervously.

* * *

Back on Berk everyone was talking about Freya's quest she set out on.

"Firecracker is going after the Scauldron! Firecracker is going after the Scauldron!" A male Viking says.

"Oh, she's going to tame the Scauldron!" Another male Viking says.

"She's gonna get killed by the Scauldron if she attacks it." Hicca says mounting Melt.

* * *

Later the riders were flying over the ocean searching for Freya and Snotlout.

"They have to be down there somewhere. What was Snotlout thinking?" Hicca asks.

"She wasn't. She's in love. She'd do anything for her big hunk of fire-cracking love." Asher says in a baby voice.

"Well, we'd better find them before they find the Scauldron." Hicca says.

* * *

Meanwhile the weather had caused the sea to get rougher as Freya and Snotlout flew further in.

"Just think, Snotlout, at any moment, the giant beast will emerge from the water and I will tame it. Or it'll kill you." Freya says.

"Ha! You're funny, FF. Ha ha ha! Listen, let me throw something out there. What if we…I don't know…head back, call it a day, relax at the Great Hall, tell some more really cool stories. You know, I've heard that a Scauldron's hot water blast can rip the scales off of a Screaming Death." Snotlout says nervously.

"What gutless fool told you that?" Freya asks banging the butt of Stoick's axe against Snotlout's helmet.

"Ohh!" Snotlout grunts in pain.

"Nonsense. Freya Firecracker cannot return to Berk dragon-less. Negative, Snot-woman. I am not leaving these waters without my prize." Freya says and then hears the sound of roaring and sees the Scauldron emerge from the water. "Aha! Time to engage my quarry. Dive, dragon, dive!" She yells causing Snotlout to scream her head off.

"Aah! My super-Viking's gone rogue!" Snotlout shouts.

"Fire!" Freya orders as Hookfang fires a fireball at the Scauldron.

"Okay, that ought to do it, right, FF?" Snotlout asks but then Freya jumps off Hookfang and falls towards the Scauldron as it unleashes a water blast barely missing her and Hookfang but causes Snotlout to fall off the saddle and into the ocean.

"Uhh! Dance, big boy." Freya says grabbing onto the Scauldron's horn as it begins to rain heavily.

"There they are! Come on!" Hicca says spotting Freya and the Scauldron.

"Ha ha!" The twins chuckle as they all fly towards the dragon.

"Uhh! Easy, now, big fella. Ohh!" Freya yells accidentally releasing the axe.

"Aah! Help…me!" Snotlout screams.

"Snotlout's in the water!" Asher shouts.

"You guys grab her. I'll go after Fishlegs." Hicca says as she and Melt fly ahead.

"Okay. Stormfly, let's go." Asher says to his Nadder.

"Ha ha ha! Yes! This is what I live for! Ha ha ha ha!" Freya says laughing.

"Whoa!" Hicca yelps as she and Melt duck under the Scauldron's tail that almost hit them.

"Keep looking, she must be here somewhere." Asher says to the twins.

"So, how hard do you think we really need to look? I'm thinking some passing glances might do the trick." Tuffnut says.

"Well, the sooner we rescue Snotlout, the sooner we can watch Fishlegs get eaten by the Scauldron." Ruffnut says.

"Well, if you put it that way, let's go!" Tuffnut says.

"It would be so much easier if you'd just submit to your new master." Freya says as the Scauldron dives into the water causing the girl to let out a bubbling scream. " _Got you where I want you._ " She says as the dragon dives back in with Hicca and Melt following.

"Hookfang! Oh, can this possibly get any worse?" Snotlout asks as the Scauldron emerges from the water roaring. "Worse! Way worse! Aah! Whoa!" She yells as she is plucked out of the water.

Snotlout looks up to see her dragon is the one who saved her.

"Hey." Snotlout says with a smile.

" **Hey."** Hookfang simply says back.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you. I will never try to give you away ever again!" Snotlout says hugging her dragon's leg.

" **Yeah, you will."** Hookfang says.

"What the-" Hicca asks as she and Melt emerge from the water having lost sight of Freya and the Scauldron.

"Whoa!" Freya shouts as the Scauldron releases a scalding water blast.

"Melt, watch out!" Hicca yells.

" **Hold on tight!"** Melt yells doing a few quick maneuvers to avoid the blast.

"Come on, jump over!" Hicca shouts.

"Retreat? In my moment of glory? Never! Whoa!" Freya yells but then the Scauldron flips her off it's neck but she catches herself on the dragon's tail.

The Scauldron turns to her and prepares another water blast.

"Aah!" Freya shouts.

A small whole in the dark clouds open up to reveal Meatlug as she bashes into the Scauldron.

"Yes, Meatlug!" Hicca cheers but the Scauldron then begins to chase after the Gronckle. "No, Meatlug!" She yells as Melt flies after her.

"Stop, dragon. I, Freya Firecracker, command you to stop. Raaah!" Freya roars rapidly climb up the Scauldron's tail and onto it's back.

Freya then sees Meatlug being chased by the Scauldron.

"No!" Freya says as the Scauldron prepares a water blast. "No! Not my Meatlug!" Fishlegs yells having snapped out of her hypnosis state. "You leave my dragon alone!" She shouts jumping onto her dragon's back. "No!" She screams as the Scauldron closes in but at the last second it gets caught in a net by Asher, Stormfly, and Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch.

"That was a little too close." Hicca says.

"Speak for yourself. That was freakin' awesome!" Tuffnut says as the Scauldron roars while being towed away.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, girl. I don't know what happened to me. I just…I wasn't myself." Fishlegs says.

" **No kidding. You called me an inferior dragon."** Meatlug says.

"Oh, I missed you! Oh! How did I-" Fishlegs begins to ask.

"Long story. I'll explain later." Hicca says.

" **Let's get back to Berk."** Melt says.

" **Seriously, after today, I want to go back to the Edge for a long beauty nap."** Serpentina says making Hicca giggle.

"Hooligan tribe Won't you come out tonight? Come out tonight Come out tonight…" Tuffnut sings.

* * *

The gang returns to Berk after relocating the Scauldron where a group of villagers were gathered awaiting Freya Firecracker's return.

"So, what happened to the Scauldron?" Stoick asks.

"It's been relocated." Hicca assures her father.

"And my axe?" Stoick asks.

"Uh…also relocated." Hicca says.

"But what of Freya Firecracker?" A male Viking asks.

"Yeah, Firecracker!" A second male Viking says.

"I miss her!" The first Viking says but then hears Fishlegs screams.

"Whoo!" Fishlegs yells landing on her back behind the group of villagers. "Hello." She says nervously.

"No." The male Viking says realizing Freya is back to being Fishlegs and they all walk off grumbling.

"You know, Fishlegs, you didn't sneeze once the whole ride home." Asher says.

"Yeah. And my legs don't itch anymore." Fishlegs says.

"And Meatlug isn't wearing her saddle. Maybe you were never allergic to her, you were allergic to the saddle." Hicca deduces.

"But why, all of a sudden, would I become allergic to her saddle?" Fishlegs asks.

"Well, uh, I've been using a different kind of wax on the saddles." Gobber says using his hook to dig into his ear. "Look at that." He says showing a large glob of earwax.

"Ugh." Everyone groans in disgust.

"Oh, great." Tuffnut says also feeling disgusted.

"What? I never run out of the stuff. It's coming out of my ears." Gobber says.

"Well…ah-choo!" Fishlegs suddenly sneezes. "I'm allergic to Gobber's earwax?" She asks.

"Ohh. Ha!" Gobber laughs place the wax back in his ear.

"I am both relieved and disgusted." Fishlegs says but then sees an upset Snotlout behind her. "What? What is it?" She asks.

"I'm just thinking of what might have been." Snotlout says and grabs Fishlegs face. "You broke my heart, Freya. You broke it right in two." She says and kisses the girls cheek and flies off.

"Okay, that was creepy, right?" Fishlegs asks.

"You don't know the half of it." Hicca says with a smirk.

"Oh, I miss you, Freya." Snotlout says crying.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Be sure to review and tell me what you thought of it.**


	6. Chapter 6: Gone Gustav Gone

**Author's note: Well here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup), Asher (male Astrid), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare), Etch (Whispering Death), Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath), Melt (titan-wing Changewing), Spinetail (Deadly Nadder), Laval (Fireworm Princess), Glint (Flightmare), Flame (Typhoomerang), Voltage (Skrill), Rush (lead Speed Stinger), Screech (Screaming Death), Sweet Scent (Snaptrapper), Slice (Timberjack), Blizzard (Snow Wraith), Siren (Death Song), Midnight (white Night Terror).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **Hope you all enjoy. Be sure to review. Now on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Gone Gustav Gone

A seagull squawks as it lands in the water in the graveyard of ships where Trader Johann hid his treasure but it quickly flees as a giant eel tries to eat it.

"Pull! Pull!" Savage yells to the Berserkers as they use a wench to pull something from the water. "Keep pulling, you maggots, unless you want to be giant eel chum!" He shouts as he knocks a shield into the water only for an eel to grab it.

"Hello, gorgeous. Mwah." Dagur says and kisses his left bicep while doing a one handed pull up on a dragon cage. "Oh, hello again." He says kisses his bicep again and strains to do another pull up. "Work for me, baby. Work for Daddy." He says doing a few more pull ups.

Dagur was now wears a brown leather and metal tunic with a Skrill chest plate, as well as new knee pads. He has two arm pads as well as similar ones on his boots.

"The _Reaper_ is starting to surface, sir." Savage says.

"I can see that!" Dagur shouts angrily.

"Oh, right." Savage says nervously rubbing his hands together.

"Hello, gorgeous. So…pretty." Dagur says to his right bicep, the one his is using to do pull ups.

Later Savage and the Berserkers have finished scavenging all materials worth of value from the _Reaper_.

"That's the last of it." A Berserker soldier says placing a giant snapper trap on the deck of the ship.

"Well, now we have everything of value from the dragon-hunting ship." Savage says.

"No. Not everything." Dagur says and suddenly throws a dagger in Savage's direction causing him to gasp as it sails past him and imbeds itself in a picture of the Dragon Eye.

* * *

At Dragon's Edge, the rider's base was now complete and is composed of multiple buildings. These buildings include Lookout Towers, the Arena/Dome, Stables (for the rider's dragons, minus Hicca's), the Clubhouse, Snotlout's Hut, Tuffnut and Ruffnut's Hut, Fishlegs' Hut, Asher's Hut, and Hicca's Hut.

Hicca's Hut is more like a mansion that is thirty times longer than any of the other riders' huts and three times taller. It has a built in forge and plenty of crazy contraptions on the roof including a windmill. The interior is near identical to her house on Berk which takes up at least a fourth of her hut while the rest is of it is a stable for her dragons. Hicca sleeps on a loft, accessed by a log with steps carved out of it. The lower floor has different tail designs for Toothless and shields on the wall. There's also a table and chairs, a large chest, a large closet full of different clothes she has designed out of her dragons' scales, and many crates and barrels for storage.

At the moment, Hicca was sitting on her chest, without her Screaming Death coat on, checking out the Dragon Eye with Toothless next to her while Grabble and Sharpshot on her shoulders. She gently blows on the lens and places it back in its slot.

"Okay, give me a slow burn, sweetie." Hicca says.

" **Sure thing."** Toothless says and releases a low flame causing the Dragon Eye to show the map she first discovered back on Berk.

"Okay, I've seen this before, but what happens if I push…" Hicca says and presses one of the buttons on the bottom of the eye causing the purple light to turn red and shows all the classes of dragons. "Cool. Dragon classes. What do you say we check out the Night Fury, sweetie?" She asks.

" **Not really interested."** Toothless says with a groan.

"Try to contain your excitement, would you?" Hicca asks rolling her eyes.

" **He just wants to figure things out for himself."** Grabble teases.

" **Aww he doesn't like spoilers."** Sharpshot teases his brother as well.

" **Yeah keep that up and I'll kick both of your tails."** Toothless grips at his brothers' teasing.

"Alright boys, that's enough." Hicca giggles as her three dragons stop. "Now, Monstrous Nightmare gem plus Night Fury equals…" She says pressing the Stoker Class button and twists the mechanism on the device. "Nothing. Okay." She says turning towards her hut's main door and presses another button but suddenly Asher opens the door. "Oh! Asher class. Heh heh." She chuckles.

"Hicca, we have a problem, a huge problem." Asher says.

"Dagur?" Hicca asks with narrow eyes.

"Worse." Asher responds.

"What could possibly be worse than Dagur?" Hicca asks.

"Aah!" Gustav screams.

" **Incoming!"** Fanghook shouts as he crashes into Asher sending all three to the floor.

"Gustav!" Gustav says quickly recovering.

"Gustav?!" Hicca asks in shock.

"Gustav." Asher says under Fanghook.

Gustav is now 16 years old and still wears the same helmet, but now his same tunic comes with Snotlout's stitching, and he also wears Ruffnut's old vest and blue boots, Snotlout's belt buckle, and wears Asher's shoulder guards as knee pads. On his arms, he wears Tuffnut's old cloth bracers, and around his neck, an old necklace with a dragon's claw or tooth.

"Gustav, what are you doing here?" Hicca asks as she in a chair and places her right leg over her left. I-I mean, to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" She asks as Gustav wanders around her hut.

"Hicca, did you hear Gustav is…" Snotlout asks entering Hicca's hut with the others and sees Gustav about to open Hicca's closet but is forced closed as Melt appears and growls at the boy forcing him to stand on top of the chest Hicca is leaning against with Fanghook on top of Toothless. "standing right beside you. Perfect." She says.

"You're looking a little different there, Guster." Tuffnut says.

"Yeah, I'm growing a beard." Gustav says hopping off the chest and points to the single hair on his face.

"Really? Let me see." Tuffnut says and sees the single hair on Gustav's chin. "Ha! Even Ruff has more hair on her chinny-chin-chin than that." He says and pulls the hair out of Gustav.

"Ow!" Gustav yelps and backs back into the chest. "Ow! Hey, what's that thing?" He asks grabbing the Dragon Eye.

"Oh." Hicca says as she watches the boy stare into the mouth part of the Eye.

"Oh! Whoa!" Gustav yelps. "You see these spots? Some sort of sun sword?" He asks seeing large white flashing spots.

"I'll take that." Hicca says catching the Dragon Eye after Gustav drops it. "No, Gustav, it's not a sun sword." She says handing the Dragon Eye to Fishlegs.

"It's the Dragon Eye, and it's very old and very fragile." Fishlegs says.

"Whoa, these spots, they're not going away. Ow!" Gustav says and walks into Toothless' tail designs on the wall.

" **Hey watch, kid. All of these tails are works of art."** Toothless growls grabbing the tailfin that fell off the wall.

"It isn't something to just be touched." Fishlegs says.

"Relax, Fishlegs, I know what I'm doing. Hey!" Gustav yelps banging into the wall again causing the rest of the tails to fall.

" **Here you go."** Fanghook says placing a black tailfin with a skull on it on top of Toothless' head.

"Gustav, Gustav, over here. Uh, when are you leaving?" Snotlout asks gripping the boy's helmet.

"That's funny, Snotlout, but I'm not leaving. I'm moving here." Gustav says still seeing white flashing spots.

Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut gasp at the announcement.

"Ha ha! Yeah, yeah, you are." Tuffnut says slapping Ruffnut's back.

"Uhh!" Ruffnut grunts in pain.

"Imagine…he would never…" Tuffnut says continuing to laugh. "Wait, he's serious? I'll get the stake and firewood." He says beginning to walk away with his sister.

"Oh, hold on, hold on. No one is burning anyone at the stake." Hicca says putting her coat back on.

"Hicca's right. Let's just throw him off the cliff." Ruffnut says.

"Guys, I'm sure there's a simple explanation. Please tell me there's a simple explanation, Gustav." Hicca says turning to the boy, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, very simple. By the way, do not look right into that sun sword thing. Ha ha ha! Whoo! Anyway, you said when I was ready, I could join the Dragon Riders. Well, I'm ready and I'm here to join. Where's my hut?" Gustav asks.

* * *

A while later Hicca and Asher are standing outside her hut, which has multiple large doors along the side so her larger dragons can get out, discussing what to do about Gustav.

"Wait a minute, why do I have to watch him?" Asher asks.

"I would do it, but I'm making some, just, major breakthroughs with the Dragon Eye." Hicca says.

"So?" Asher asks with a glare.

"Well, I did promise him that when the time was right I would train him to be a Dragon Rider. But I just didn't think that said time would be today." Hicca says.

"What am I supposed to do with him in the meantime?" Asher asks.

"I…I don't know. Just keep him occupied." Hicca says.

"Great, so I'm a babysitter." Asher says crossing his arms.

"Babysitter!" Hicca says laughing. "No, I mean, come on. He's-He's 16. How much trouble could he possibly be?" She asks.

" **Help me!"** Midnight says shrieking.

"Midnight, what is happening?" Hicca says checking on her white Night Terror.

"Hey, Hicca, did you know they could do this?" Gustav asks as he and Fanghook round the black Night Terrors up to form a larger version of themselves. "Awesome!" He says.

"Please? I just need more time." Hicca says.

"Fine! Gustav, arena, now." Asher says mounting Stormfly as they make their way towards the arena.

"By the way, your timing…impeccable." Hicca says to her Night Terror.

" **Just keep him away from me."** Midnight says entering the hut to take a nap in her stable.

* * *

At the Arena, Gustav was having a fantasy about a certain girl, Hicca.

 _"Oh, Gustav, you're so much older and more mature, and I just love that rugged beard you're growing._ _Oh, Gustav."_ Fantasy Hicca says in Gustav's mind.

"Gustav!" Asher shouts angrily snapping the boy out of his fantasy.

"Oh. Hey, Asher. I was just dream about Hi-" Gustav begins to say but is suddenly met with an axe at his throat and an angry glare from Asher.

"Uh-uh-uh, don't even think about finishing that sentence. Got it?" Asher asks making the boy gulp and nod. "Good. You're gonna help with target practice. Do you think you can handle that?" He asks.

"Oh, I can handle that." Gustav says and goes back to thinking about Hicca.

"Ugh. When I say "throw," you throw." Asher says after slapping him upside the head.

" **Don't mess up, Fanghook."** Stormfly says.

The arena is a giant dragon training arena with a closing dome to contain wild dragons. The gang uses it to train their dragons and conduct drills and practices. The arena has a crack in the floor that has caverns leading from there to the coastline. The riders uses the coastline as an alternate entrance to the arena, and have it boarded up when not needed.

Stormfly than takes off and swerves around a few pillars and comes up to some targets as Asher hangs off the side and runs along the targets before hopping back onto Stormfly's saddle.

"He sure is something, isn't he, Fanghook? But I bet Hicca is even more amazing." Gustav says day dreaming about training with Hicca while holding a barrel with a target on it.

"Okay, Gustav, throw!" Asher yells and watches the boy continue to daydream as Stormfly releases four of her spines at the barrel still under Gustav's arm.

" **Hey! Pay attention!"** Sneaky screeches in Gustav's ear but he ignores the Terrible Terror.

Asher acts quickly and throws his axe at the spines causing them to disperse in different direction. Unfortunately, Asher loses control and falls off the saddle and on top of Gustav.

"Hi." Gustav says nervously.

"Okay, definitely creeped out." Asher says and grabs Gustav by his vest and drags him off.

* * *

The Twins' Hut resembles that of a Hideous Zippleback. Ruffnut is more orderly, while Tuffnut enjoys the crazy and impractical. They have what seems to be a giant hole in the ground call the 'Boar Pit'. Together, they build something so convoluted that it requires giant balloons to keep it standing upright.

"I'm telling you, if you get five boars, you can stack them on top of each other. That's a four-boar stack-aah!" Tuffnut yelps seeing Gustav sitting on a crate with Fanghook by his side and a smile on his face. "What's he smiling about?" He asks.

"I don't like it." Ruffnut says.

"Whatever he's selling, I'm not buying." Tuffnut says.

"Yeah. We don't want your cookies!" Ruffnut shouts.

"Hey, guys. Asher dropped me off, told me to help out around here." Gustav says standing up.

"Yeah? So? What's it to us?" Ruffnut asks.

"You know that big hole under your hut? Filled it in." Gustav says with a smirk.

"Oh, no. He doesn't mean…" Tuffnut begins to ask as Ruffnut gasps as they make their way to the filled in hole. "Oh! He filled in the boar pit. He filled in the boar pit! Who fills in a boar pit? Boa-oa-oar pi-i-i-it!" He screams and begins sobbing in a fetal position. "What kind of sick monster would fill in a boar pit? It's a boar…" He continues to sob while the chicken pecks at his helmet.

"Hey, back off!" Ruffnut shouts halting Gustav's approach to Tuffnut and then drops to her knees at the loss as well. "Haven't you done enough?" She asks.

* * *

The twins then drag Gustav off to Fishlegs' wing, Fishlegs invites Gustav and Fanghook for a quiet and calm meditation at a hot spring, to show Gustav to be centered.

Fishlegs' Hut was a tranquil meditation house and a rock garden. Her outpost is quiet and secluded, overlooking the sea. She has a large pond surrounded by rocks for her, Meatlug, and Iggy to sit on and meditate. Inside she has a fire place similar to the one in her house on Berk.

Fishlegs claps her three times and in response Meatlug spews a lava rock into the pond causing steam to fill the area.

"This-This feels weird, Fishlegs." Gustav says sitting on a rock in a meditative position.

"Trust me, Gustav, this is exactly what you need. You're not centered, you're all over the place. Shh. Just breathe in, breathe out. Focus on avoiding all conflict. Breathe in, breathe out." Fishlegs says and Fanghook follows her instructions but accidentally sets a topiary on fire.

" **Uh oh."** Fanghook says and attempts to put out the fire only to end up destroying the bush completely.

"Aah! My topiaries!" Fishlegs yells in horror.

* * *

Next Gustav was brought to Snotlout's hut by an angry Fishlegs.

Snotlout's Hut has a crank installed to raise and lower her hut so that hers is always the tallest hut on the island. She also keeps a water tank next to her hut, just in case her flammable dragon sets the entire thing on fire.

However, after a few hours, Snotlout has had enough of Gustav and brings the boy to Hicca's hut and tells him to wait outside.

"I have had enough of you, Gustav! Stay. Stay." Snotlout says unaware that her helmet was on fire.

"Uh, Snotlout, your head-" Gustav says staring at the flame.

"Stop! I'm not falling for that again." Snotlout says walking away. "Aaaaah!" She screams and jumps into the water.

"Hello? Hicca?" Gustav says opening the door but then go completely red in the face.

Hicca was in the middle of removing her sleeveless black shirt causing the underside of her large breasts to be revealed. Hicca hearing the door opens turns halfway around and sees Gustav staring at her and slightly drooling.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Hicca screams at the top of her lungs and quickly crosses her arms over her breasts.

"I'm sorry. I-I sh-should ha-have kn-knocked." Gustav says stuttering as Serpentina, Mist, Etch, Laval, Sweet Scent, Siren, and Midnight enter the scene.

"GET OUT!" Hicca screams throwing anything she can get her hands on while still covering her breasts.

"No Hicca, it's not what you think!" Gustav shouts getting hit in the face by various objects including the Dragon Eye.

"YOU PERVERT!" Hicca screams and kicks the boy in the face sending him off the platform of her hut and to the ground below.

" **And stay out!"** The female dragons yell as Laval releases a stream of fire at the boy making him roll out of the way.

The dragons then enter the hut and hit a switch causing the door to close behind them.

"I don't know if it was worth it or not, Fanghook." Gustav groans in pain.

" **Definitely not. You should have knocked first."** Fanghook says.

"Hmm." Gustav says spotting the Dragon Eye near him pointing towards a large boulder. "Oh, yes!" He says picking it up and the flame from Laval's attack causes it to light up and produce a map projected on the boulder. "Is that…a treasure map?" He asks. "Oh, Fanghook, we are so in!" He says loudly.

* * *

Gustav and Fanghook were later flying in the air as they make their way towards the island on the map Gustav had drawn from the projection of the Dragon Eye.

"That's it, Fanghook, just like the Dragon Eye said. All we gotta do now is find the cave, grab the treasure, and guess who's gonna get his own hut on Dragon's Edge? Uh, Gustav." Gustav says pointing towards himself.

" **You mean after you apologize to Hicca for bursting into her hut while she was changing."** Fanghook says.

The two land on the island and after taking a few steps the island begins rumbling.

"Uh, I'm not worried. Are you worried?" Gustav asks.

" **Actually yes, I am."** Fanghook snarls.

The two enter the cave and look around.

"Fanghook? Flame up." Gustav says as his dragon lights his body on fire and Gustav pulls out his map. "Which way do we head?" He asks himself but then more rumbling begins again.

The shake causes Gustav to stumble a bit and his arms to flair as the map in his hands catches fire. Gustav tries to put it out before it's destroyed but his rapid fanning only makes the flames spread quicker until it completely catches fire.

"Oh! Ah!" Gustav says with a sigh. "Good thing we brought _this_ along." He says reaching into his sack and pulls out the Dragon Eye. "Fanghook?" He asks.

" **Alright."** Fanghook says releasing a low flame causing the Dragon Eye to project the map on the cave wall.

"I think we go this way." Gustav says walking off unaware of the cracks forming in the ground. "It says it's just up this way." He says but stops as the ground splits open to revealing a long drop downward. "Oh, whoops!" He yells struggling to regain his balance. "Ah! Ooh!" He yelps as he falls forward only for Fanghook to grab his sack and pull him back away from the pit. "Whew! Ahh." He says reaching into his vest for the Dragon Eye only to find it not there but rolling towards the edge. "Huh? No, no, no, no!" He yells as it goes over the edge but luckily, he manages to grab it by holding onto the ledge. "Whew. A little help here, Fanghook? A little help?" He asks loudly as he loses his grip on the ledge and begins to fall only for a spiky tail to wrap around his around and pull him up.

It is revealed that an angry looking Hicca, now fully clothed in her travelling gear, with and equally angry Etch and Screech behind her glaring at the boy while Fanghook stands behind them.

"Hicca!" Gustav says nervously.

" **We're in trouble."** Fanghook says.

" **Big trouble."** Screech says.

" **Huge trouble, you little pervert."** Etch says still angry about the incident that happened at Hicca's hut.

"I can explain." Gustav says meekly.

* * *

The two human and three dragons return to Dragon's Edge where the other dragon riders are waiting and Asher grabs Gustav's vest, again, and drags him to the Clubhouse.

The Clubhouse is connected to the other huts for meetings in the center of the island. The clubhouse is located in the middle of the island and looks over everything, the eye of Dragon's Edge. It serves a similar purpose to the Great Hall on Berk as an important place on the island where the Riders can gather together. There is a stone look-out tower beside it and a gigantic telescope to spot objects over the horizon. It connects to a short cavern that also leads outside.

"Of all the reckless, irresponsible, insubordinate…" Hicca begins to shout fumingly.

"Don't forget idiotic, imbecilic, inane." Tuffnut says listing different words on his fingers. "What? I've heard a lot of words for "stupid." I mean, come on, people say that more than my proper name." He says with Ruffnut nodding.

"Of all those kinds of stunts you could have pulled, this was the worst. Do you know what Dagur would do to get his hands on the Dragon Eye?" Hicca says.

"I just thought if I came back here with the treasure, you guys would accept me." Gustav says.

"First of all, there is no treasure. Second of all, we've already been there. And that entire island is honeycombed with the most unstable caverns we've ever encountered." Hicca says flaring her arms as she continues to rant.

"I'm sorry, I just-" Gustav begins to apologize.

"You could've been killed, Gustav. Fanghook could've been killed." Hicca says gently scratching the purple Monstrous Nightmare under his chin.

" **Ohh, so good. Right there, right there."** Fanghook coos in bliss.

"Look, this isn't Berk, Gustav. The rules are different out here. You have to be smarter than this." Hicca says standing back up.

"I just wanted to prove myself." Gustav says.

"Oh, you have. You have proven that you are not responsible enough, you're not mature enough and you're not trustworthy enough to be one of us." Hicca says making Gustav glare at her.

"Not to mention you have no respect for other people's property, can't follow directions, and you have no respect for a woman's privacy." Ruffnut says adding her own list to the pot. "I mean we heard Hicca's scream all over the Edge." She says side hugging her best friend to comfort her.

"Now, it's been a long day. We all need some rest. We'll talk about this in the morning." Hicca says as she and Ruffnut walk out of the clubhouse followed by everyone else, minus Gustav.

* * *

At night, while feeding Fanghook, Gustav bickers after being scolded at the Stables.

The Stables is a beautiful three-story stable with holes to let light through, creating a unique atmosphere unlike any other building on Berk besides Hicca's Dragon Stable. The stables are able to hold all the riders' dragons and a few more captive dragons.

"Talk about it in the morning. Like there's anything left to say." Gustav says tossing fish to his Monstrous Nightmare.

" **Well you did kind of mess up the entire day."** Fanghook says.

"That's right! It's _not_ fair. I did everything they asked. I shoveled dragon poop for two years without a single complaint! For what? So they can tell me I'm not good enough?! Well, I _am_ good enough. _We're_ good enough." Gustav says placing the last fish in Fanghook's mouth. "And someday they'll find that out, but it'll be too late. We're leaving." He says mounting Fanghook and they take off with one last look at the Dragon's Edge.

* * *

While flying out at night, Gustav claims the Riders will be begging him to rejoin when they realize his absence.

"They're gonna be so sorry when they wake up in the morning and see that we're gone. Once they realize that we're missing, they're gonna be begging us to come back to Dragon's Edge. Those huts were lame anyway. I can't wait to get back to my-" Gustav continues to grip until the sound of clattering is heard. "Whoa! Fanghook, dive!" He yells seeing a net coming towards them. "Ha ha! Missed!" He teases but a second net is launched. "Aah!" He yells as both he and Fanghook are caught and begin falling towards the water.

Gustav struggles to cut them free but isn't fast enough.

"Aaaah!" Gustav yells as they hit the water hard.

"Ha ha! We captured a Dragon Rider." Savage says to an angry looking Dagur.

"Which one is it? Oh, I sure hope it's my love, Hicca. Or I suppose the boy would work, too." Dagur says walking over to the captured prey.

"Which boy?" Savage asks.

"There's more than one?" Dagur asks as he pushes his way through the Berserkers and sees Fanghook in the cage with Gustav sitting in front of it. "This is not one of Hicca's Dragon Riders. Who are you?" He asks.

"Larsen, Gustav Larsen. And that's all you're getting out of me." Gustav says sternly.

"Hmm. Fine, feed him to the eels." Dagur says as two Berserkers grab Gustav and drag him to the edge of the boat.

"But I know Hicca, I know the Dragon Riders, and I have information!" Gustav says quickly as he was about to be thrown overboard.

"Oh? What kind of information?" Dagur asks.

"I can get you the Dragon Eye." Gustav says.

"And what's the Dragon Eye?" Dagur asks.

"That. That's the Dragon Eye." Gustav says pointing at the drawing of the Dragon Eye.

"Oh." Dagur says laughing.

* * *

The next morning, Gustav and Fanghook are well-treated and well-fed after offering a great deal for Dagur.

"Mmm. Mmm." Gustav says taking bites out of the large mutton legs and tosses one to Fanghook.

"So, are you enjoying your meal?" Dagur asks with Savage behind him.

"Mm-hmm. Mmm!" Gustav nods.

"Good. Good, good, good, good, good. So, here's the plan. We'll draw Hicca and the Night Fury into the open, neutralize the other riders and seize the Dragon Eye by lethal force, as if there is any other type of force. I mean, really, come on. Then the Dragon Eye will be mine." Dagur says.

"Yeah, that's one way to do it. And you might get the Dragon Eye. Or Hicca could crush you just like every other time you faced off against her." Gustav says leaning back in his chair.

"Mm. You have a better idea, Gustav?" Dagur asks halting Savage, who had drawn his sword.

"Can you hand me the sauce, please?" Gustav asks as Savage hands him the sauce. "I do, one that will guarantee Hicca delivers the Dragon Eye right to us." He says pouring the sauce on his mutton leg.

"More mutton thigh, friend?" Dagur asks.

"Mm-hmm." Gustav says stabbing the mutton with his fork.

* * *

At Dragon's Edge, the Riders are finally aware of Gustav's absence.

"Anything?" Hicca asks dismounting Blizzard.

"I checked the clubhouse, your hut, even the stables. He's not there." Asher says to his crush.

"Nothing else is on fire around here, so he must be gone." Fishlegs says.

"Well, we have to find him." Hicca says.

"Or…do we?" Tuffnut asks stroking his chin.

"Yeah, why are we worried? Shouldn't we be celebrating the fact that he's gone?" Snotlout asks.

"Not until we know he's safe." Hicca says.

"Well, we could ask Fanghook." Ruffnut says.

"And, Ruffnut, how do you suppose we do that?" Snotlout asks.

"Turn around." Ruffnut says.

Snotlout looks behind her to see Gustav's Monstrous Nightmare flying towards them and lands in the arena.

"Fanghook, where's Gustav, boy? Where's Gustav?" Tuffnut says treating the dragon like a dog. "Ah! He's not talking, you guys. He's completely shut down. Typical." He says quickly and walks away.

" **But I didn't even get to say anything."** Fanghook says.

"Hey, hey, Fanghook. Hey, it's okay. Easy, boy, easy. Well, doesn't look like he's injured." Hicca says calming the dragon down.

"But he's definitely upset. You guys, look." Fishlegs says spotting something attached to Fanghook's horn.

Hicca grabs the scroll and unravels it to reveal the message.

"Dagur. He wants to make a trade. The Dragon Eye for Gustav." Hicca says.

Later Hicca is packing the message in the saddle bag on Blizzard's saddle.

"I don't like this, Hicca." Asher says.

"Well, we have no choice." Hicca says.

"You sure we have _no_ choice? Like, none? Zip? Zilch?" Tuffnut asks listing different words for "no".

"This is all my fault anyway." Hicca says.

"Ninguno?" Tuffnut asks in a different language.

"I never even gave the kid a chance." Hicca says.

"Ni Portugal?" Tuffnut asks in another different language.

"Tuff, that's really not helping at all." Hicca says as Ruffnut smacks her brother. "Thank you, Ruff." She says.

"Yeah." Tuffnut says rubbing the back of his head.

"If I wasn't so busy tinkering with this thing, I don't know, maybe I could've kept him busy." Hicca says.

"Uh, yeah, nobody can keep Gustav busy." Fishlegs says.

"At least let us back you up out there." Asher says as Hicca mounts Blizzard and places the Dragon Eye in the saddle bag.

"Dagur was very clear. I have to come alone. We don't know what he'll do to Gustav if I don't follow his demands to the letter. No, we can't risk it. I'll be careful, I promise." Hicca says as Blizzard takes off with Fanghook following.

* * *

Hicca, Blizzard, and Fanghook arrive at the ship graveyard where Dagur's ship is located.

"There!" Savage shouts spotting Hicca and her Snow Wraith along with Gustav's dragon.

Blizzard and Fanghook land on the ship and snarl at the Berserkers.

"Fanghook!" Gustav shouts pushing past Dagur and runs towards his dragon. "Oh. I was worried about you, boy." He says hugging his dragon.

"Aww, dragon and Dragon Rider love. Makes me want to hurl. Blech!" Dagur says.

" **Hicca."** Blizzard growls seeing Berserkers spread out across the ship and some in the mast.

"Yeah, I see 'em, bud. Gustav, are you okay?" Hicca asks receiving a from the boy as Dagur pushes past him moving towards Hicca. "That's close enough, Dagur." She says.

" **Don't come any closer."** Blizzard says readying an ice blast.

"Oh, wow. Where's the trust. The love. After all we've been through together?" Dagur asks but Hicca just glares at him. "No? Nothing? No Hiccay barbs, quips, snappy comebacks? But I really love those. We've developed such a nice shorthand, you and I." He says grinning evilly.

"Dagur, let's just get on with this. Send them over." Hicca says.

"You first." Dagur says but Hicca is reluctant. "You have no choice. One false move and my men will take out you, your dragon, and the kid! So roll it over and I'll let him go." He says as Hicca looks over at Gustav and receives a nod from him.

Hicca then dismounts Blizzard.

' _ **Hicca, are you sure about this?'**_ Blizzard asks mentally.

' _Yes, Fanghook already explained Gustav's plan. All we have to do is play along.'_ Hicca mentally says to her Snow Wraith and rolls the Dragon Eye to Dagur.

"Oh. It-It really is one beautiful artifact. And I hear it can be very useful to those who possess it? Hmm? Is that true?" Dagur asks.

"Gustav, let's go. It's okay." Hicca says to the boy.

" **Let's go."** Blizzard roars.

"Yeah, about that, Hicca. I've been treated much better by these guys than I ever was treated by you and the Dragon Riders." Gustav says thinking he surprised Hicca with his betrayal.

"Ooh! And the plot thickens." Dagur says laughing.

"Gustav?" Hicca asks acting shocked.

"You could've given me a chance, you know? All you guys ever did was tell me I wasn't good enough, tell me I didn't belong. Well, I belong here." Gustav says.

"Gustav, you have no idea what you're getting into!" Hicca yells.

"Oh, yes, I do, Hicca. I know exactly what I'm doing." Gustav says.

"Awkward!" Dagur says in a sing songy voice. "Well, I'd say your work is finished here, my love. Ordinarily, this is where I would double-cross you and fill you full of arrows. But the kid is squeamish. He made me promise to let you go, and in return, he's gonna take me to a treasure." He says.

"That's right, Hicca. We have the Dragon Eye and Fanghook's fire. And you know what that means." Gustav says.

" **Just get to is already."** Fanghook says.

"Untold treasure awaits." Gustav says.

"You are going to regret this." Hicca says continuing to act betrayed as she mounts Blizzard.

"I don't think so, Hicca." Gustav says as Hicca and Blizzard fly off. "Ha ha ha ha! Whoo!" He laughs playing with Fanghook.

"You know, I'm actually gonna feel bad when I kill this kid." Dagur says quietly.

* * *

The next day, the treasure Gustav promised to Dagur is actually located at the island they already visited prior.

"This is it." Gustav says but then halts his movement.

"Why are we stopping?" Dagur asks.

"No reason. I was just kind of impressed that you trusted your men enough to show them exactly where the treasure is hidden." Gustav says gesturing to the Berserkers and Savage. "Especially when there's so much of it." He says quietly.

"Stay here." Dagur says.

"Why?" Savage asks.

"Oh, uh, let's see, uh…I don't know. Maybe because…I said so!" Dagur says shouting the last part.

"Oh, good idea, sir. We'll stay here." Savage says nervously.

Dagur walks up to Gustav and hands him the Dragon Eye.

"Fanghook, slow burn." Gustav says and Fanghook releases a low flame causing the Dragon Eye to project the map.

"Ah, I see. You outdid yourself, Hicca. I love this thing." Dagur says as they enter the cave and almost immediately the rumbling begins. "Uh, so, does that happen a lot?" He asks.

"You get used to it." Gustav says leading them deeper into the cave.

"Are we there yet?" Dagur asks feeling impatient.

"We're close, very close." Gustav says.

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear." Dagur says chuckling evilly as he sneaks up on the boy only for him to blind the Chief with the Dragon Eye. "Aah! Aah!" He yells gasping. "Oh, bright light, bright light, bright light!" He says seeing large flashing white spots. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" He shouts but then the rumbling begins.

Dagur looks around and sees the glow from the Dragon Eye and circles around Gustav.

"Gotcha!" Dagur says appearing in front of him.

"No…we've got you." Hicca says sitting against Etch like she's a throne. "Good work, Gustav. Oh, what's the matter, Dagur? No barbs, no comebacks? I thought we had a shorthand, I thought you loved that stuff." She says but Dagur acts quickly by grabbing Gustav and throwing him towards Hicca and the dragons causing the boy to release the Dragon Eye. "Dagur, you hand over the Dragon Eye." She says.

"I don't think so." Dagur says.

"I'm not asking. And neither is Screech." Hicca says pointing to her left to show her Screaming Death growling at the Berserker Chief.

" **Drop it."** Etch says blast the ground in front of her.

"Oh. It's a long way down, isn't it?" Dagur asks dodging another blast from the Whispering Death.

"Dagur, you've got nowhere to go. It's over." Hicca says.

"It's over? Really?" Dagur asks and drops the Eye in the pit. "Whoops." He says.

"Oh, no! Ah!" Gustav yells diving after the Dragon Eye.

"Gustav!" Hicca shouts as she and Etch dive in after him and Dagur makes his escape laughing evilly.

"Come here." Gustav says making himself fall faster and grabs the Dragon Eye. "Got it!" He says. "Hicca!" He calls out seeing the two females.

"There, Etch!" Hicca says spotting the boy. "Ah! We got you, Gustav." She says pulling him onto Etch's saddle. "Let's get out of here." She says as they make their way back out of the pit but a rock breaks loose.

" **I got this."** Etch says crushing the rock but the sudden buck sends both riders off the saddle.

"Oh! Aaaah! Etch!" Hicca screams.

" **Hicca! I'm coming!"** Etch says moving quickly and getting under her for her to get back on the saddle.

"I'm gonna have to come up with something in case that happens to me again." Hicca says.

" **Or we can just work on you not falling off us anymore."** Etch says.

The girls are snapped out of the thoughts from Gustav's screaming but luckily Fanghook catches him.

"Fanghook! Yeah! Thanks, boy." Gustav says.

" **Follow me."** Screech says digging into another hole making it bigger for them to escape into another cave that seems more stable for now.

"Whew!" Hicca releases from her breath.

"Whoo!" Gustav shouts.

"You okay?" Hicca asks.

"Yeah. Hicca, I'm really sorry." Gustav says.

"I'm sorry, too, Gustav. You're still irresponsible, immature, reckless, and perverted but the way you handled yourself with Dagur, maybe you do have what it takes to be a Dragon Rider…someday." Hicca says smiling sweetly.

"Someday? I will take someday." Gustav says but then more rumbling begins.

"What do you say you and me find a way out of here?" Hicca asks as Fanghook walks forward and Hicca spots a chest after the Monstrous Nightmare moved. "What the Thor is this?" She asks after seeing what's inside the chest. "Let's go, Etch. Screech, get us out of here." She says mounting Etch.

" **I thought you never ask."** Screech says and begins digging a new tunnel.

* * *

Back on Dragon's Edge, Gustav prepares to head back to Berk.

"Gustav, I-" Hicca begins to say.

"Uh-uh, stop right there, sweets." Gustav says putting a finger to her lips. "I can't stay. My mom would kill me. She usually notices I've been gone after about three days. All right, Fanghook, let's go. You take care, babe. Don't worry, Gustav will be back soon!" He shouts.

"What's that?" Asher asks his crush.

"Oh, just something I found at the bottom of that cave." Hicca says opening the chest and pulls out what's inside.

"Oh, a new lens." Fishlegs says excitedly.

"Yeah, there was treasure in those caves after all. The Dragon Eye was giving us clues on how to find it all along. We just weren't looking in the right place." Hicca says.

"And if there's one of these out there, that means there has to be more. Ooh-hoo-hoo!" Fishlegs says even more excited.

"Huh. And to think, we never would've found that without Gustav." Asher says.

"Awesome, so let's just tell Gustav." Hicca says.

"No! No, no, no!" The rider yell begging Hicca not to bring the boy back as they turn and wave him goodbye.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Be sure to review and tell me what you thought of it.**


	7. Chapter 7: Reign of Fireworms

**Author's note: Well here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup), Asher (male Astrid), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare), Etch (Whispering Death), Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath), Melt (titan-wing Changewing), Spinetail (Deadly Nadder), Laval (Fireworm Princess), Glint (Flightmare), Flame (Typhoomerang), Voltage (Skrill), Rush (lead Speed Stinger), Screech (Screaming Death), Sweet Scent (Snaptrapper), Slice (Timberjack), Blizzard (Snow Wraith), Siren (Death Song), Midnight (white Night Terror).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **Hope you all enjoy. Be sure to review. Now on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Reign of Fireworms

Fishlegs and Meatlug begin an annual dragon census of the island.

"Okay, that's 542, 43-oh, there's one hiding under that tree trunk!" Fishlegs exclaims counting the black Night Terrors. "I see you, little guy. You're 544. Isn't this exciting, girl? The first annual Dragon's Edge census. Once we get all these Night Terrors counted, we move on to the Gronckles. Ha ha! Maybe you'll make some new friends." She says giving her dragon a downward hug.

" **That sounds like fun."** Meatlug says as she lands in a clearing in the forest.

"Okay, there's a big flock." Fishlegs says seeing a bunch of black Night Terrors sleeping in the area. "575, 576…" She begins counting until a bright orange fell in front of her onto the map which turned out to be a Fireworm dragon. "Oh, hello." She says until the Fireworm bursts into flames causing the map to catch on fire and Fishlegs to scream as she falls off Meatlug's saddle. "What is a Fireworm doing this far out? They aren't supposed to be anywhere near our island. Eh, it could have lost its way." She says listing the different reasons a Fireworm could be out near the Edge. "Now where were we, Meatlug? Was it 576, or was it 675?" She asks pulling out another map until she sniffs the air smelling smoke as she turns around to see another Fireworm setting a bush on fire. "Whoa! Whoa, whoa." She yells frantically as she grunts trying to put out the fire. "Oooh." She says in relief but then her map catches fire, again. "Whoa!" She yelps and quickly drops the map.

* * *

Fishlegs and Meatlug then inform the other riders about then Fireworm encounter.

"It began with one Fireworm, and as we were flying back, we kept seeing more and more." Fishlegs says as she looks around and sees more small fires from the Fireworms.

"Do you think they're migrating?" Asher asks riding Blazer.

"If they were migrating, the whole island would be on fire." Hicca asks riding on Laval.

"Not necessarily." Fishlegs says.

"Here we go!" Snotlout shouts already annoyed.

"When Fireworms migrate, they send out scouts to see if their migration route is safe. If this is a stop along that route-" Fishlegs begins to say.

"An entire flock of Fireworms could be coming through here." Asher finishes.

" **That is true, Hicca."** Laval says to her rider.

"Well, I say bring 'em on! I love those little scorchers." Tuffnut says riding on Flame.

"Are you still gonna love them when they all land here and burn our entire island to the ground?" Hicca asks.

"Yes! Wait, no. Wait, is that a trick question? Because it's pretty tricky." Tuffnut says.

"Fishlegs, how much time do we have?" Asher asks.

"Uh, it's hard to say. If it's a full migration, the rest of them could be here as soon as next week." Fishlegs says.

" **Actually, it's more like five days."** Laval says to her rider.

"Ha! Good to know. It's been nice knowing you, island. Snotlout is outlout!" Snotlout says ready to abandon the Edge as she makes Hookfang turn around to fly away.

"We're not abandoning the island, Snotlout." Hicca says as she and Laval give chase.

"Uh, yeah, we are. Watch." Snotlout says but Hookfang stops when Laval gets in front of him.

"Guys, we put too much hard work into this place to just leave. Snotlout is not "outlout." We're staying. Now let's get to work." Hicca says with authority.

"Fine! But I still like my plan better." Snotlout says.

" **You like any plan that's yours, whether it's good or bad."** Hookfang says.

* * *

The riders then return to the clubhouse to discuss what to do about the approaching Fireworms.

"Okay, Asher, you and Fishlegs filled the watering troughs, right?" Hicca asks sitting cross-legged on fire-place table wearing a new piece of clothing in place of her Screaming Death coat.

A cloak made out of Laval's scales to protect her for Fireworm heat. The cloak is completely gold color, wraps around her shoulders with a hood on the back, and is able to cover her entire body if she needs to. It is designed to withstand intense heat unlike her Screaming Death coat that is designed to withstand intense cold.

"Yep! Topped off all the barrels too." Asher says standing in front of his crush.

"Ooh, I found a perfect cave for the Night Terrors. High enough and desolate enough so the flames won't get near them." Fishlegs says sitting in a chair at the fire-place table.

"Perfect. Good job, guys. Now if the twins would finally get back, we could find out what they've done." Hicca says holding up a piece of paper.

"Oh, I can tell you what they've done. Zero, zip, zilch. I'm forgetting something. Oh, yeah, goose egg!" Snotlout says leaning back in her chair with her feet propped up on the table.

"Oh, "contrary," my fine lady. We have done quite a lot, actually." Tuffnut says standing in the doorway of the clubhouse with Ruffnut.

"Did you clear the brush?" Hicca asks.

"Uh, no." Tuffnut says.

"Build a fire break?" Hicca asks.

"Nope, not that." Ruffnut says.

"How about water? Did you bring any back?" Asher asks.

"Couldn't. Too busy." Tuffnut says.

"Busy with what?" Hicca asks.

"Finding something awesome." Ruffnut says.

* * *

When they arrived, the Twins have found what is a large boulder with writing on it.

"Behold! We call it the Namey Rock." Ruffnut says with a smile.

"And why is that?" Asher asks.

"Duh, 'cause it has our name all over it. Cool, huh?" Tuffnut asks.

"Oh, yeah. I mean, no. Man, you two are completely ridiculous." Snotlout says angrily.

"Ridiculous? Perhaps. But answer me this-where's your Namey Rock?" Ruffnut asks putting a hand to her ear waiting for Snotlout's answer however, she pinches the bridge of her nose and groans while the twins laugh and bang their helmets together.

"Uh, Hicca, you might want to come take a closer look at this. I think it's a claim stone." Fishlegs says.

"I, Magmar Thorston, hereby claim this island in my name and the name of all my family present and future, forever and ever." Hicca reads the writing on the stone.

"And what else?" Tuffnut asks revealing that there is more on the stone.

""And ever," apparently." Hicca says.

"Ha! Long-lost great Uncle Magmar! Oh, my Thor! Wasn't he the one who could pass an entire cod through one nostril?" Tuffnut asks excitedly.

"And debone it at the same time? It's really a lost art." Ruffnut says stroking her chin.

"People just don't appreciate the craftsmanship." Tuffnut says.

"Oh, come on! That stone is a fake. It's so obvious that these two made it up." Snotlout says.

"I don't think so! For one thing, everything is spelled correctly." Fishlegs says checking the writing on the stone.

"Okay, you may have a point." Snotlout says slouching in defeat.

"Let me get this straight. These two own this island?" Asher asks.

"It would appear that way." Fishlegs answers.

"Yeah!" Ruffnut cheers.

"In your face!" Tuffnut gloats excitedly.

"We are so in charge of this place!" Ruffnut says.

"Whoo-hoo! Oh, preach, sister." Tuffnut says.

"Well! According to this stone-" Ruffnut says beginning to preach dramatically.

"That was a rhetorical preach. Hey, where are you going, subject?" Tuffnut asks seeing Snotlout mount Hookfang.

"Ha! You may be in charge of this island, but you're not in charge of me." Snotlout says.

"Ah, ah! Respect the crown. Don't make us get ugly." Tuffnut says glaring at the girl.

"That ship sailed a long time ago." Snotlout says smirking.

"Ugly!" Ruffnut says punching her brother in the arm.

"Clearly, we'll need a dungeon." Tuffnut says.

"Okay, let's all just take a breath and calm down." Hicca says getting in front of Tuffnut and prevents him from fighting with Snotlout. "The first thing we need to do is get this claim stone authenticated." She says.

* * *

Hicca sends for Gobber and Stoick to authenticate the stone.

"Mm-hmm. I see." Gobber says inspecting the stone more clearly.

"Well, Gobber?" Stoick asks.

"Give me a minute." Gobber says and hammers a small chunk of pebble off the stone and begins sniffing it before tossing it into his mouth. "Mm-hmm. Very interesting." He says chewing up the pebble and then swallows it. "Tastes right to me, Stoick. This claim stone is 100% authentic." He says standing back up.

"Aw, yeah!" Ruffnut cheers.

"Authentic!" Tuffnut shouts.

"100%! No more percents to be had, folks." Ruffnut says.

"That's good, right?" Tuffnut asks.

"Uh-uh, no!" Asher yells.

"No!" Snotlout shouts in anger.

"What? No! No way." Fishlegs says in shock.

"All right, that's enough. It looks like this island officially belongs to the twins." Stoick says.

"It's our island now!" Tuffnut shouts beginning to dance around.

"I knew it." Ruffnut says dancing with her brother.

"Now we got an island!" Tuffnut says.

"We got it." Ruffnut says pointing at the other riders.

"The island is ours! We don't have to do anything or take any showers." Tuffnut says.

Later the twins are now kneeling in front of Stoick with the Claim Stone behind them.

"Ahem! As Chief of Berk, I hereby declare that under Viking law, the living heirs to Magmar Thorston are indeed entitled to full ownership of this island with all the benefits that comes with it." Stoick says tapping their left shoulder with his sword.

"Now what?" Tuffnut asks.

"Don't ask me. It's your island." Stoick says sheathing his sword.

"Heh heh heh." Gobber chuckles following after Stoick.

"Oooh!" Ruffnut cheers.

"Yes! This is our island It's not your island. You cannot have it! " Tuffnut begins singing.

"No, no, no. Ugly!" Ruffnut says pointing at everyone minus Hicca.

" Because it's ours " Tuffnut finishes singing.

"Now, daddy, daddy, daddy, you can't be serious. You're not leaving me with this?" Hicca asks her father.

"Because it's ours! Ours! It's our island!" Tuffnut says dancing like an idiot.

"Uh, yes, I am. Welcome to my world. Only now it's your world." Stoick says to his daughter.

"Ho ho! It's your world!" Gobber says.

" **Well this isn't going to end well."** Laval says walking up to Hicca.

' _I agree.'_ Hicca thought to her Fireworm Princess.

"Great, what do we do now? Any ideas?" Fishlegs asks.

"Oh, we could always…" Snotlout begins to say as she makes a hissing sound. "You know." She says.

"We're not killing the twins, Snotlout." Hicca says.

"Please tell me we're not giving them the island." Asher says.

"Actually, we are. We are giving them the island." Hicca says looking back at the twins.

"What?" Snotlout asks in confusion.

"First of all, we don't really have a choice. And second, once they find out being in charge isn't everything it's cracked up to be, and they have to deal with the Fireworm problem on their own, they will beg us to take the island back." Hicca explains.

"And if they don't?" Asher asks.

"It's our island! Man, how great is this?" Tuffnut asks as they bang their heads together. " _I'm fine." He says._

" **This really isn't going to end well."** Laval says walking away.

* * *

Meanwhile, more of the Fireworms begin landing on the island and are creating a small blaze of fire.

* * *

Back at the clubhouse, Hicca is read the _Book of Dragons_ while leaning against a curled-up Laval.

"Okay, a little higher. No, no, no, to the left. Yes! No. Little to the right." Tuffnut says causing Hicca to come out of her deep thought as she tosses the _Book of Dragons_ onto the table and walks out of the clubhouse.

"Would you come on already? My entire body is going numb. Feels kinda cool." Ruffnut says.

"Hey, let's ask Hicca." Tuffnut says.

"Let's ask Hicca what?" Hicca asks repeating the question seeing the twins standing on Barf and Belch's heads while Head and Scauldy stand on the Ruffnut's side and Butt and Flame stand on Tuffnut's side.

"Our new Thorstonton sign, does it need to be a little higher?" Tuffnut asks.

"Thorstonton?" Hicca asks in confusion.

"Yeah, the name of our island." Ruffnut says.

"It came to us in a dream. That's right-same dream. It's a twin thing." Tuffnut says quickly releasing the sign causing Ruffnut to struggle to hold it by herself. "You wouldn't understand. Anyway, thoughts on the sign?" He asks however, Ruffnut was unable to hold it any longer causing her to drop it and crash through the clubhouse floor and break while Tuffnut glares angrily at his sister. "You know what? Never mind. We've got more important things on the agenda today." He says.

"I agree-we need to keep fireproofing the island." Hicca says.

"No, no, no, that's not it. We need to give out job assignments." Tuffnut says as he and Ruffnut still stand on Barf and Belch's heads.

"Job assignments?" Hicca asks.

"Oh, we got some good ones. Come along, lass. Don't be late." Tuffnut says as Barf and Belch take off for the arena with their dragons following.

"All right, Fishlegs. Says here you are now the official poet laureate of Thorstonton." Tuffnut says reading from a sheet of paper.

"Do you even know what that means?" Fishlegs asks.

"We were hoping you would! It's your job, after all." Ruffnut says leaving Fishlegs staring at them wide-eyed.

"Asher, you are the official royal brush-clearer. We don't want Thorstonton burning down, after all." Tuffnut says.

"Or do we?" Ruffnut asks her brother.

"Hmm." Tuffnut says seeing his sister's point.

"I'm not clearing brush for you two! I'm not clearing anything for you two!" Asher shouts angrily.

"Come on, Asher." Hicca says trying to calm her crush down.

"Oh. You'll do it. And you'll like it, mister." Tuffnut says glaring at the boy. "Snotlout, you, my friend, have an excellent job. You, ma'am, are our new sergeant at arms." He says to the girl.

"Mm. I like the sound of that-"arms."" Snotlout says liking her position.

"Knew you would. All right, Hicca. Oh, Hicca, you are our new stable girl." Tuffnut says.

"Stable girl?" Hicca says in complete shock while Asher tries not to laugh.

" **Oh, this better be a joke."** Laval growls threateningly.

"Come on, Hicca." Asher says teasingly making the girl sigh heavily.

"Wow, wow, wow, that's not what we agreed Hicca's job would be." Ruffnut says in shock at what her brother just assigned her best friend. "I had a job for her that suits her better." She says.

"I know you did, I just wasn't listening to what you said." Tuffnut says.

"So, uh, here's a question. What's a sergeant at arms do, anyway?" Snotlout asks interrupting the arguing twins.

"You enforce the rules. If someone doesn't follow them, you make sure they do. And if things get really nasty, you show them to the fancy new dungeon and give them some yak dung tea." Tuffnut says menacingly. "Got it?" He asks.

"Dungeon! I like it. Better than "stable girl."" Snotlout says teasingly to Hicca.

"Okay, and speaking of new rules, without further "adieu"…" Tuffnut begins to say taking another scroll out of his tunic but Ruffnut snatches it from him.

"Yeah, no more further "adieus." Anyway, rule number one: everyone must bow to your rulers when they enter the room expect for…" Ruffnut begins to say unable to finish because Tuffnut snatches the sheet back.

"Rule number two: everyone must also bow to your rulers when they exit the room." Tuffnut reads the second rule.

"Everyone must bow to your rulers when they are in the room." Ruffnut says taking the sheet back.

"So basically we just bow all the time?" Hicca asks.

"Ooh, stable girl, coming in for the big win. That deserve a bow…from you. I'm not doing any bowing." Tuffnut says making Hicca sigh as she performs a curtsy. "Thank you. That'll do, I guess." He says.

"Next, there will be a small fee for landing your dragons on the island." Ruffnut says.

"And another small fee for taking off." Tuffnut says.

"There will be a fee for sleeping." Ruffnut says.

"A fee for waking up." Tuffnut says.

"A fee for eating." Ruffnut says.

"And a small fee for drinking." Tuffnut says.

"How about breathing?" Asher asks already annoyed.

"Good idea! Mark that down." Tuffnut says.

"Way ahead of you." Ruffnut says already writing what Asher said down.

"And finally, the letter "S" has been officially removed from the alphabet. So you're going to want to avoid words like sword…" Tuffnut begins to say.

"Severed leg…" Ruffnut takes over.

"…severed head…" Tuffnut takes over.

"…cyclone!" Ruffnut finishes.

"That's actually a "C."" Fishlegs corrects them.

"Uh-uh! _Notlout_ , quiet her!" Tuffnut says.

"Notlout? Who's Notlout?" Snotlout asks not recognizing her name without the "S".

"Do you two realize that there is an "S" in the name of your island?" Asher asks.

" _Ilence_ , _ubject_! How dare you _ay_ _uch_ thing?" Tuffnut says avoiding using "S".

"Any other rules?" Hicca asks as Tuffnut pulls out another scroll but a Fireworm destroys it before eh can read from it.

"Table girl, clean that up." Tuffnut says.

"Okay, while I'm doing this, you guys need to stay on top of this Fireworm thing." Hicca tells Asher using a stick to pick up the Fireworm. "It's starting to get pretty real." She says tossing it to Laval as she bats it away with her tail.

* * *

Later the riders are now doing their assigned jobs under the rule of the Twins. Hicca was at the Dragon Stables with Toothless and Laval giving Barf and Belch a scrub down after doing Scauldy, Flame, Head and Butt. Tuffnut and Ruffnut arrive and view the clean dragons but then Tuffnut notices Hicca forgetting something.

" **Oh, right there. That's the spot."** Barf says.

" **Sorry for making you do this, Hicca."** Belch says.

" **It's just we haven't been properly washed in a long time."** Flame says.

" **We usually have to do it ourselves or to each other."** Scauldy says.

" **Plus our scales have never been shinier."** Head and Butt say together.

"Yeah, no problem, boys." Hicca says to the dragons.

"Uh, aren't you forgetting something?" Tuffnut asks.

"What? Oh, right. Sorry." Hicca says curtsying again.

"That's better. Now let's have a look at your work, table girl." Tuffnut says as he looks over Barf and Belch.

"Seriously, Ruff?" Hicca asks her best friend quietly. "This is getting out of hand." She whispers.

"Yeah, I know, I know, listen I'll talk to him about your job and title." Ruffnut whispers. "Just let him have this for now." She whispers.

"Hmm, good. That's nice attention to detail." Tuffnut says not hearing the girls whispering.

"Sorry about this, Hicca." Ruffnut whispers. "Uh, we have a problem." She says loudly.

"What? What's the problem?" Hicca asks watching Tuffnut walk over to the bucket of water.

"Pathetic." Tuffnut says after sticking his finger into the water.

"Disgraceful." Ruffnut says.

"Unacceptable." Tuffnut says.

"What is it?" Hicca asks annoyed.

"This water is lukewarm. "We pecifically asked for scalding... sorry, _calding_ , if I'm not _mitaken_." Tuffnut says trying to avoid using "S".

"Oh, you are not _mitaken_ , brother." Ruffnut says.

"Fine, scald- _calding_ it is. Toothless-Toothle- _Plama_ _blat_!" Hicca yells.

" **You want** _ **calding**_ **?"** Toothless says blasting the bucket causing the water to turn into smoke and hit Tuffnut in the face while Ruffnut dives out of the way. **"There's your** _ **calding**_ **water."** He says laughing.

" **Good one, brother."** Laval says laughing as well.

" **Thanks, sis."** Toothless says still laughing.

"I'm keeping an eye on you, Mr. Night Fury. My good eye." Tuffnut says. "You too, Ms. Fireworm Princess." He says walking away.

" **Whatever."** Toothless says not feeling threatened.

"Wait, are you telling me you have a bad eye?" Hicca asks.

"Wait, are you telling me you have a bad leg? Thought so." Ruffnut says following after her brother.

"And the weirdness continues." Hicca says.

" **Oh yeah."** Toothless and Laval say together.

Asher, riding Stormfly, and his dragons set down on a platform below the huts.

"That's a six-mackerel landing charge, little man." Ruffnut says making Asher sigh as Stormfly hops over to some spare branches. "Two more mackerel. Are you keeping track or should I?" She asks her brother.

"No, I got it." Tuffnut says.

"Look, I don't have any more mackerel. And if I did, I wouldn't give it to you for your dumb take-off and landing charge." Asher says.

" _Excue_ me. Are you calling the laws of this land dumb?" Tuffnut asks.

"You don't like "dumb"? How about dopey? Brainless, dimwitted, moronic. Shall I go on?" Asher asks.

" _Notlout_!" Tuffnut yells.

"Coming in hot!" Snotlout shouts crashing onto the platform with Hookfang.

" **Ow."** Hookfang.

" **Nice landing, ace."** Blazer says sarcastically.

" _Ergeant_ at arm _Notlout_ reporting." Snotlout says enjoying her job.

Take this mutineer to the new dungeon, and his little dragons, too. Give him some time to think about him attitude." Tuffnut says.

"Dungeon? Are you serious?" Asher asks.

"Do we look serious?" Tuffnut asks.

"Ugh!" Asher groans as he, Stormfly, Blazer, and Sneaky are taken away by Snotlout, Hookfang, and Pain.

"You know, that's a good question. Do we?" Tuffnut asks.

"I don't know. Here, give me your best serious face." Ruffnut says as Tuffnut makes a serious face. "Whoa, pretty serious. Okay, what about me?" She asks making a goofy face.

"Oh, yeah." Tuffnut says.

"Okay, we look pretty serious." Ruffnut says.

Later the twins were in their hut enjoying a feast as Fishlegs reads them a poem.

"There once was an island named Thorstonton where everybody wanted to have fun, fun, fun. We sang and we danced and we all peed our pants when the ruler came up with a great pun…pun, pun." Fishlegs says unsure about the last part while Tuffnut's pet chicken then squawks.

"The chicken is not amused. _Notlout_!" Tuffnut yells.

" _Ir_ , _ye_ , _ir_ , right here." Snotlout says appear quickly.

"To the dungeon with her." Tuffnut orders.

"No, the chicken is wrong! The chicken is wrong!" Fishlegs cries as Hookfang drags her away.

"How dare you? The chicken is never wrong." Tuffnut says as the chicken squawks. "Shh. I'm sorry you had to hear that. That's it, quiet. There we go." He says soothingly.

* * *

Meanwhile, the full migration of the Fireworms arrive on the island and almost immediately begins to burn the land they cover.

Snotlout and her dragons guide Asher, his dragons, Fishlegs, and her dragons to the dungeon, which turns out to be the Dragon Stables.

"All right, giddy up! Get back in line! Back in line!" Snotlout shouts pushing Fishlegs forward.

"Snotlout, what are you doing?" Hicca asks pausing on her cleaning.

"Never you mind, _table_ girl. This is official Thorntontonston business." Snotlout says unlocking one of the stables. "Welcome to your new home, jailbirds." She laughs walking away.

"What are you in for?" Hicca asks jokingly.

"Funny." Asher says glaring at his crush. "Exactly how long are you going to let this go on? Have you seen all those Fireworms?" He asks.

"Yeah, Hicca, the migration is picking up steam." Fishlegs says but then Meatlug farts.

" **Sorry."** Meatlug says embarrassed.

"Ho ho ho! She does not deal well with prison food." Fishlegs explains.

"Ech!" Asher gags.

"All right, all right, I-I'll talk to them. I'm sure I can get this all straightened out. At least I can probably get Ruffnut to listen." Hicca says.

* * *

Later that night the twins were flying over the fires caused by the Fireworm dragons.

"So you guys surveying the damage?" Hicca asks riding on Laval with her Gronckle-Iron Shield on her left arm.

"No, we're looking for a place to build our summer palace." Tuffnut says.

"That might be a nice area once the fires burn the vegetation away." Ruffnut says pointing to a burning area.

"Any thoughts, _table_ girl?" _Tuffnut asks._

"Yeah, just-just one. Have you considered the fact that if you throw everyone in jail, there's no one left to actually build your summer palace?" Hicca asks.

"We're listening." Tuffnut says.

"And what about the Fireworm migration?" Hicca asks using her shield to block incoming Fireworms. "Don't you think it might be a good idea to have everyone working so that we can stop Thorstonton from burning down?" She asks.

"I see your point, but I also see something else." Tuffnut says.

"What?" Ruffnut asks confused.

"What? What's that?" Hicca asks confused as well.

"Laval is flying as fast as Barf and Belch! And by Thorstonton law-that is illegal!" Tuffnut shouts. "I hereby have you and every one of your dragons thrown in the dungeon!" He yells shocking the girls and dragons.

* * *

Later Hicca and her dragons are now in several stables across from Asher, Fishlegs, and their dragons.

"So what you in for, pretty lady?" Asher asks winking at her.

"Asher, please." Hicca says not in the mood.

"What? Just trying to be funny." Asher says but then they hear grunting and turn to see Snotlout dragging herself into the Dragon Stable.

"Snotlout?" Hicca asks as she watches the girl throw herself into Asher and Fishlegs' stable with Hookfang and Pain following behind and bumping into Asher.

"Hey!" Asher shouts.

" **Sorry."** Hookfang says.

"I was framed." Snotlout says after closing the stable door.

"All right, that's it. We're breaking out of here." Asher says.

"Great! Then we go back to my plan." Snotlout says making a hissing noise as she drags her thumb across her neck.

"Guys, guys, we're fine. There's nothing to worry about. I mean, the twins can't be that oblivious!" Hicca says.

"Don't be so sure, Hicca." Ruffnut's voice is heard.

"Ruffnut?" Hicca asks seeing her best friend and her dragons, Scauldy and Head entering her stable. "What happened?" She asks.

"Tuff's completely mad with power. We got into an argument over him sending you to the dungeon and then he stripped me of my power over the island and sent me and my dragons to the dungeon." Ruffnut says.

"Okay this is bad." Hicca says.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Clubhouse, Tuffnut was playing Keep Up with a sheep, alone, after sending his sister and her dragons to the dungeon. When the sheep lands on the ground it uses its chance to run away and Tuffnut gives chance. He then sees something coming towards him.

"What? Whoa, check it out! Fireworm! Burns with the heat of 1,000 suns. Ah, those little guys. Oh, look, it has a little buddy!" Tuffnut says forgetting he's alone. "Ow! Ow! Whoa!" He shouts after getting hit in the head by a falling Fireworm.

One of the Fireworms lands on the sheep's tail causing it to catch fire and run away.

"No! Stop, stop! As the ruler of Thorstonton, I'm ordering the ruler's sister to do something about this Fireworm problem." Tuffnut says but then realizes something. "Oh wait, I threw everyone in the dungeon. What do I do? I'm not the boss of them." He says as more stuff catches on fire.

" **About time he realizes."** Belch says.

"Well, if I don't do something, they're going to burn Thorstonton to the ground. Just like Hicca said." Tuffnut says and then the Thorstonton sign catches fire. "This is all your fault!" He yells. "Oh right, still alone." He says.

* * *

"That smoke's getting close. And where there's smoke-" Asher begins to say.

"There's Fireworms." Fishlegs says as the dragons get riled up.

" **We can't let them take over this island."** Stormfly says.

" **No kidding, this place has one of kind rocks."** Meatlug says making all the dragons glare at her. **"Sorry."** She apologizes.

"All right, you know what? Experiment over. We are getting out there and stopping them before there's nothing left of this island." Hicca says.

"Finally." Asher says.

"Toothless, plasma blast." Hicca orders.

" **With pleasure."** Toothless says charging a plasma blast.

"Meatlug, lava blast." Fishlegs orders.

" **Here we go."** Meatlug says ready to spew.

"Hey, guys?" Tuffnut shouts his question entering the Dragon Stable/Dungeon making Toothless and Meatlug halt their attacks.

"Now's our chance. Hookfang, destroy!" Snotlout shouts.

" **I've been wanting to do this all day."** Hookfang says.

' _Hookfang stop!'_ Hicca yells in her mind and the Monstrous Nightmare obeys. **"** Oh, hey, ruler! How's stuff in the old kingdom?" She asks the lone ruler.

"Having lots of fun with all the smoke and fire?" Asher asks with a smirk.

"Yes. No. Okay, fine. As it turns out, I can't save Thorstonton by myself. So I talked about it, and I hereby decree that you can all come and help me put out the fires." Tuffnut says to them.

"Ah, that's a shame, 'cause from where I sit, you're on your own, bro. I mean, rules are rules, right?" Ruffnut asks leaning her arm against Hicca's shoulder.

"You have to help me save my island! It's all I've got!" Tuffnut begs.

"I don't know. Guys?" Hicca asks casually.

"I think you've got to stick to your guns. You make a rule, you follow it through. Otherwise it's-you know." Asher says.

"Anarchy. I'm with them." Fishlegs says.

"Come on, you guys, please? Is there anything I can do? Name it, I'll do anything." Tuffnut continues to beg.

"Well, now that you mention it, I suppose we could consider one possibility." Hicca says as the dragons laugh in her mind.

Tuffnut hears hissing and looks outside to see the flock of Fireworms getting closer.

"Anything! I'll make you assistant ruler. Ruler's best pal? Second string ruler?" Tuffnut asks.

"No, I have a better idea, actually. We divide the island up amongst all of us. We all own it. There's no ruler, no sister of the ruler. We're all rulers." Hicca says and the others agree including Ruffnut.

"What? That's blasphemous! You can't do that to the ruler." Tuffnut stated but then sniffs the air and realizes his butt is on fire. "Whaaaaa! Owwww! Whaaa! Okay, you guys can have whatever you want. The island's all of ours. Just get these things out of here! Ow!" He groans rolling around on the ground trying to put the fire out.

* * *

Later the riders and their dragons were making their way towards the herd of Fireworms.

"Okay, Fishlegs, gather up all the Night Terrors and take them to the cave." Hicca says riding Toothless.

"On it." Fishlegs says as she, Meatlug, and Iggy set off to find the Night Terrors.

"Okay, guys, we need to redirect the Fireworms around our island and on to the next one in the chain." Hicca says to the others.

"You really think it's gonna make a dent? I mean, look at them all." Asher asks gesturing to the large number of small dragons.

"Do you have a better idea? We don't really have a choice!" Hicca says as they fly towards the dragons.

"Stormfly, Blazer, Sneaky, fire!" Asher orders his three dragons but the Fireworms quickly move out of the way.

"Come on, Barf, Belch, do it for Thorstonton! You two Head and Butt, Flame, and Scauldy!" Tuffnut yells but they get the same result as Asher.

"Fall back! Maybe we can at least protect our base. Let's get started on building a fire break!" Hicca shouts as they return to the base.

* * *

The morning soon rises as the riders and dragons attempt to protect their base.

"Just keep digging, guys. The fire can't get past it if there's only dirt." Hicca says as she watches Etch and Screech dig trenches in the ground.

The twins were using their dragons as shovels to move dirt. Snotlout uses Hookfang and Pain to set more trees on fire so nothing else can burn. Asher uses Stormfly's magnesium blast to make a line for the rest of the dragons to dig.

"Oh, I can barely see, bud. If this gets much worse, we're gonna have to bail out." Hicca says to Toothless.

"What do we do now?" Asher asks coughing. "It's getting really dangerous." He says continuing to cough.

"The cave! We'll go there and wait it out with the Night Terrors." Hicca says coughing as well.

"Uh, Hicca, you may want to come up with another plan." Fishlegs says arrive at the scene.

"Why?" Hicca asks.

"I couldn't find the Night Terrors. I called them till my lips almost fell off. They're gone." Fishlegs says.

"And so is Midnight." Hicca says not seeing her white Night Terror.

"I told you we should have bailed on this place." Snotlout says.

"No, we're not bailing. This island is ours." Tuffnut says standing up on Belch's head.

" **Not this again."** Belch says.

"Tuff?" Hicca asks thinking he meant the island was only his.

"It's all of ours. And no one burns our equally-shared island to the ground but us." Tuffnut says.

"I may have to disagree with you there." Hicca says spotting something in the distance.

"What the-is that-" Asher begins to ask.

"Fireworm Queen! If she's here, then the entire flock can't be far behind it." Fishlegs says.

"Well, that settles it. Grab what you can. We're out of here." Hicca orders.

"Uh, Hicca, that's not the Fireworm Queen." Snotlout says confusing Hicca.

" **She's right, Hicca. Look closer."** Laval says to her rider.

It turns out that the supposed Fireworm Queen was nothing more than the…

"The Night Terrors! They're protecting the island by forming a Fireworm Queen!" Hicca says amazed.

"There's not going to be anything left to protect if all of those Fireworms land here." Asher says.

"Well, we just won't let them." Hicca says dismounting Toothless.

"Okay, I sense a plan." Asher says watching his crush mount her Fireworm Princess.

"I'm gonna have Midnight lead the Night Terrors out to sea by following Laval. Hopefully the Fireworms will follow. You guys stay behind and put out these fires." Hicca says as Laval takes off. "Come on, girl!" She says.

" **Hang on!"** Laval shouts as she bursts through the flock and heads towards her Night Terror sister.

"All right, girl, we need to get the Midnight's attention so she can turn the terrors out to sea." Hicca says as they move in close towards the Night Terrors. "All right, gang, let's take a little trip, shall we?" She says. "Laval, now!" She shouts as Laval flares up causing a bright light.

" **This way, sis."** Laval says after getting Midnights attention.

" **Oh I see. Okay boys, sharp turn now."** Midnight orders the black Night Terrors.

"Yes! Nice job, girls." Hicca praises her Fireworm Princess and white Night Terror.

The Fireworms witness the "Queen" turning around and follows after her.

"It's working!" Asher says seeing the flock follow after the Night Terrors.

"There we go, girl. That island's all rock. Perfect stopover for these guys." Hicca says checking out the island ahead. "Going down, gang!" She says as they dive downward and swerve through the rocks as Hicca turns and sees the Night Terrors disperse allowing the Fireworms to settle on the island. "Now that is something to write about. And Fishlegs thought the _Book of Dragons_ was finished." She says smirking.

* * *

Later the riders were gathered at the Claim Stone.

"Ruff, Tuff, you guys did the right thing. I just hope you learned something in all this." Hicca says.

"Yeah, we sure did. Leading blow. Oh, we don't have to do the "S" thing anymore. Leading blows." Tuffnut says putting his helmet on.

"Seriously blows." Ruffnut says.

"You know what, though? At least we have our cool claim stone to remember our glorious reign!" Tuffnut says.

" **Not for long."** Meatlug says eating the rock and then spews it up.

"No respect." Tuffnut says.

"No respect at all." Ruffnut says as Snotlout begins laughing.

" It's everyone's island! This is our island. It's everyone's island " Everyone sings and dances.

"Ours. It's our island!" Tuffnut yells loudly.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with busy and helping around the house but I'll try to have the next chapter up by Wednesday.**

 **Be sure to review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: Crushing It

**Author's note: Well here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup), Asher (male Astrid), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare), Etch (Whispering Death), Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath), Melt (titan-wing Changewing), Spinetail (Deadly Nadder), Laval (Fireworm Princess), Glint (Flightmare), Flame (Typhoomerang), Voltage (Skrill), Rush (lead Speed Stinger), Screech (Screaming Death), Sweet Scent (Snaptrapper), Slice (Timberjack), Blizzard (Snow Wraith), Siren (Death Song), Midnight (white Night Terror).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **Hope you all enjoy. Be sure to review. Now on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Crushing It

All was quiet on the Dragon's Edge as the riders and dragons were sleeping excepting for something moving through the bushes making its way towards the riders' base. In the Clubhouse the riders, minus Snotlout, Hookfang, and Pain, were sleeping with their main dragons.

"Give it back. It's my blanket." Tuffnut mutters in his sleep.

"Ah!" Snotlout yelps after nearly falling asleep and grumbles as she rubs her face. "Why do we have to be the ones to stay up on Rumblehorn watch?" She asks her dragon. "Hookfang, Pain, I'm talking to you two." She says.

" **Be quiet."** Hookfang says before falling asleep and begins snoring.

" **Seriously."** Pain says curling back up on Hookfang's head.

Out in the forest, something continues to move through the bushes in the direction of a trip wire that is tied to Hookfang's horn.

"We're never going to stop this crazy dragon from tearing this place up." Snotlout grips resting her face on the palm of her hand.

The mysterious intruder trips on the trip wire causing several contraptions to go off resulting in the capture of said intruder and the final rope to pull on Hookfang's horn.

" **Ow!"** Hookfang yells unleashing a blast of fire which unfortunately sets Snotlout's butt on fire.

"Ah! Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" Snotlout yells waking everyone up from their deep sleep. "Ow, ow, ow!" She continues to shout dragging her butt on the Clubhouse floor. "That's the third time this week!" She yells and finally jumps into a tub of water relieving her butt of the flames. "Ahhh! Sweet relief." She moans in relief.

"The Rumblehorn! It's headed for the Eastern beach." Hicca says studying the map of were the trap when off while putting on her Screaming Death coat. "Come on, you guys!" She says mounting Toothless while the others mount their dragons as well.

The riders arrive at the forest just before the Eastern beach to reveal that the trap that captured the intruder was a netter trap.

"Finally. We got it! Everybody stay back." Hicca warns everyone.

"I didn't think it would be so smelly." Tuffnut says pinching his nose shut after getting a whiff of the "Rumblehorn".

"I didn't think it would be so hairy." Ruffnut says getting a better look at the "Rumblehorn" in the trap.

"You try shaving with a hook for an arm!" The "Rumblehorn" says struggling to get out of the trap.

"The Rumblehorn talks! Quick, smack it." Tuffnut says with a grin.

"Cut me down, you simpleton!" The "Rumblehorn" was revealed to be Gobber who got caught in the trap.

"And it's got a bad attitude." Ruffnut says.

"Eh, never mind!" Gobber says using his hook to cut the netter trap open and land on the ground with no problem.

"Gobber, what did you do with our Rumblehorn?" Tuffnut asks.

"Rumblehorn? What's a Rumblehorn?" Gobber asks never hearing of such a dragon before.

"A new dragon that's been trying to chase us off the island." Fishlegs explains.

"Yeah, us and everything else." Asher adds.

"We've been trying to catch it and relocate it." Hicca says.

"Yet we caught you. Yay, us." Snotlout says sarcastically.

"You're trying to catch a dragon with a net that can't hold a one-legged, one-armed Viking? Amateurs." Gobber says rolling his eyes.

"Not too late to club him still." Tuffnut says quickly appearing beside Hicca. "I can give him a little "Ah! Uh!" You know, "uh, uh, uh!"" He says pretending to be clubbing someone while adding sound effects.

"Yeah, we should just get back and check on the dragon base." Hicca says walking away.

"Eh." Tuffnut says shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

The riders and Gobber soon arrive back at the Edge to show off their base to him.

"Well, let's see what you've done with the place." Gobber says looking around to see it ransacked while they were gone with Hicca's dragons already clean it up. "It looks very, well-" He begins to say.

"Trashed!" Asher yells flailing his arms in anger.

"Your words, not mine." Gobber says.

"The Rumblehorn must have hit us while we were out chasing you." Hicca deduces as Grabble and Sharpshot land on her shoulders and Midnight by her legs.

" **Yeah it did."** Midnight says.

" **And once again we didn't even get a good look at it."** Sharpshot says.

" **We don't even know what color its scales are."** Grabble says.

"Last chance. I can still club him. Come on, club, club, club. Join the club." Tuffnut says as Butt lands on his helmet and following Tuffnut's clubbing action with his tail.

"As much as I love a good clubbing, even my own, it will have to wait. You and I need to talk. I've come with disturbing news about your father." Gobber says surprising Hicca.

"Is he all right?" Hicca asks in concern.

"Oh, he's fine." Gobber says.

"That's a relief." Hicca says feeling relief.

"But, then again, not so fine." Gobber says cryptically.

"Gobber, you're killing me. Is my father okay or not?" Hicca asks starting to get annoyed.

"Oh, he's as fit as a dragon. Unfortunately, he's as ornery as one, too." Gobber says.

" **What?"** Toothless, Grabble, Sharpshot, and Midnight growl feeling offended.

"No offense." Gobber says.

" **Oh, offense has been taken."** Toothless says laying down and covering his face with his tail fin while Grabble, Sharpshot, and Midnight fly away.

"I've never seen him like this-angry, shouting at everyone." Gobber says listing Stoick's usually traits.

"Actually, that sounds like vintage Stoick the Vast to me." Hicca says not really seeing the problem.

"You think I would have sailed in a boat by myself for a week if it were vintage Stoick the Vast? He's driving the village crazy!" Gobber shouts.

"All right, I guess I'd better see what's going on with him." Hicca says.

"Good idea." Gobber says.

"You want to ride back with me and Toothless?" Hicca asks mounting her Night Fury.

"Actually, I think I might stay a while, help repair your wee dragon base. See if I can offer up some of my dragon-killing experience to help defend against that Rumblehorn. If there's time, I'll take Tuffnut up on that clubbing." Gobber says up for being hit over the head.

"It works with Ruffnut." Tuffnut says a little way away.

"I get it. So basically, you're hiding out from my father." Hicca says smirking.

"One might look at it that way." Gobber says,

"Well, sweetie, I guess we're off to Berk. Come on, Thornado. Let's have a reunion with your old rider." Hicca says as Toothless takes off.

" **Well it'll be nice to see Stoick again, even if he is in one of his moods."** Thornado says.

* * *

Hicca and her Night Fury and Thunderdrum arrive at Berk the next day and look around the village to see it is quiet and calm.

"Hmm, it's quieter than usual." Hicca says.

" **Yeah, it's nice."** Toothless says as Thornado nods in agreement.

"Shoddy workmanship! That's what this is!" Stoick's voice is heard coming from the armory.

" **And there goes that little moment of peace and quiet Berk rarely gets."** Thornado says.

"Okay, follow the sound of the angry Viking." Hicca says to her dragons as they make their way to the armory.

"I said I wanted these weapons arranged by deadliness! Swords…" Stoick says tossing a sword out of the armory.

"Ah!" Hicca yells diving behind a catapult while Toothless and Thornado duck under the incoming weapon.

"Axes, bludgeons, maces!" Stoick shouts throwing three more weapons out as the bludgeon heads towards Toothless but he blocks it with his wing and the mace hits the launching handle on the catapult causing it to fire the unfortunate sheep that was on it. "If I used them on you, you wouldn't forget how deadly they were! Gah! I can't believe it…" He grumbles walking away not noticing his daughter or her dragons.

"Hicca, thank Thor you're here. You've got to help us. Your father has become unbearable!" Sven says running up to the girl.

"Well, to be fair, Sven, you did have the weapons out of order." Hicca says trying to justify her father's behavior.

"That's because yesterday he told me to arrange them by length! The day before it was by pointiness! And the day before that, it was by name! Did you know he gave each weapon its own nickname?" Sven asks.

"Well, I have to admit, that is really weird." Hicca says.

" **Too weird."** Toothless says.

" **Even for Stoick."** Thornado says.

"Uh, all right, I'll go talk to him." Hicca says walking away with her dragons.

"I mean, seriously. Who names their mace "Daisy"?" Sven asks walking back to the armory.

* * *

At Dragon's Edge, the Riders wander through the ruins, checking if some of their structures still survived.

"These attacks are getting worse every time. Either that Rumblehorn's got to go, or we do." Asher says as Hicca's dragons continue to help clean the Edge along with the rest of the riders' dragons.

"Hey, our boar pit survived! Cool! I like a pit, but I love a boar pit." Tuffnut says as Gobber walks over.

"You call that a boar pit? Ha! I've dug my way out of shallow graves deeper than that." Gobber says laughing at Tuffnut's boar pit.

"Would you look at these Rumblehorn tracks? If you take into account the width and the depth of the footprints, and the distance between them, I calculate that this dragon is-" Fishlegs begins to say.

"Hefty. One might even say beefy." Gobber says.

"Does somebody want to tell me why we're rebuilding this place? It's just going to crash through and wreck it again." Snotlout says complaining as usually.

"It wouldn't if you could build a defensive wall properly. Ahh!" Gobber shouts using his hook to stab the log and hoist it onto his back. "Well, don't just stand there. If you want to learn, follow me." He says walking off.

"Eh." Snotlout says as she and the rest of the riders follow the blacksmith.

* * *

Back on Berk, Hicca follows her father to Mildew's old cabbage field where she finds him standing in front of Gothi.

"For Thor's sake, you plow like an old woman!" Stoick shouts as Gothi glares at the chief. "Gah!" He grunts picking up the plow as he grumbles. "Hag." He says placing the plow on his shoulders. "This is how you plow! Oh, it's so simple! You can't even…" He says starting to plow the field still not noticing Hicca and her dragons.

"Hmm." Hicca says continuing to observe her father.

" **Okay, this isn't normal."** Thornado says.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Hicca yelps as Gothi uses her staff to pull the girl to her. "Ah. Go-Gothi! You know, personally, I don't know what he's talking about. I-I love your plowing." She says but Gothi just stares at the girl. "You are by far my favorite plower in all of Berk. That-That's some good plowing, yeah." She says and Gothi angrily begins scribbling in the dirt with her staff. "Uh, yes, I-I agree. He is totally out of control." She says and Gothi scribbles something else. "Watch the language. He's still my father. I'll talk to him, I promise." She says to her grandmother figure.

* * *

At the Academy, Stoick is angrily doing axe throwing at a target. A Terrible Terror sits on top of the target as Stoick throws one more axe and misses just like the others causing the dragon to chirp in a laughing way making Stoick sigh as he picks up another axe.

"Ah-" Stoick yells getting ready to throw the axe not noticing Hicca walking in.

"Ahem." Hicca clears her throat.

"Ah!" Stoick shouts turning around ready to release the axe.

"Daddy, please don't kill me! It's your daughter!" Hicca screams putting her hands up to shield herself.

"Hicca!" Stoick shouts releasing the axe behind him causing it to hit the target square in the center making the Terrible Terror flee. "Ah!" He says pulling his daughter into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh! Good to see you too, daddy. Now-Now if I could just, um, breathe? Ah." Hicca says as her father releases her from the hug.

"I'm sorry!" Stoick says slapping Hicca on her back. "Just happy to see my little girl!" He says happily.

"Well, that's great. My-My cracked ribs and I are happy to see you, too. What are you doing all the way out at the academy?" Hicca asks.

"Oh, well, I come up here for the peace and quiet." Stoick says walking over to a saddle and begins polishing it. "Tired of hearing people complaining-"Stoick, you're being too tough. Stoick, you're being too picky. Stoick, you're cutting off my air supply."" He says pretending to strangle air.

"Hey, hey, is that Thornado's old saddle? Wow, daddy, you really kept it shiny. Not to mention he's really out grown it." Hicca says admiring the polished saddle.

"Well, just because one dragon is gone doesn't mean I'm gonna let a valuable piece of equipment fall into disrepair. But enough about me." Stoick says removing the axe from the target. "What brings my world-traveler daughter back to Berk?" He asks.

"Well, we-we still-" Hicca begins to say.

"Eh, Stoick, I don't mean to interrupt, but I've got those weapons arranged by deadliness, just like you wanted them." Sven says walking into the academy.

"And who said I wanted them that way? Does anyone around here listen? Ahh!" Stoick yells gripping the axe in his hands.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy! I just had a great idea." Hicca says getting in between her father and Sven.

"If it involves me hurling an axe at Sven's head, let's hear it." Stoick says angrily.

"Oh, I-I hear my sheep calling." Sven says holding a shield in front of him and quickly leaves the academy.

"I-I was thinking something a little more relaxing. Something to take the edge off?" Hicca asks.

"Edge? What edge?" Stoick asks tightening his grip on the axe as Hicca looks back at him in concern. "Okay, I'm listening." He says in defeat knowing what she means.

"Yeah, so I was thinking, why don't you take a couple of days off, come with me to see the dragon base?" Hicca asks.

"No, impossible. There's far too much to do around here." Stoick says quickly rejecting the offer.

"Okay, daddy. Well, tell you what, if I'm being honest, the reason I'm really here is that I've got a dragon problem back on the island." Hicca says guiding her father towards the academy exit.

"Dragon problem? What kind of a dragon problem?" Stoick asks stroking his beard.

"Well, you see, we're trying to relocate a new species of dragon and I thought we could handle it, but we could really use your help." Hicca says.

"Well, I suppose I could spare a moment, if you really need me." Stoick says walking out of the academy.

"Oh, we do. We really, really do." Hicca says following her father. "And good news, I brought Thornado with so you can ride with him back to the Edge. It'll be just like old times." She says.

* * *

Meanwhile, the riders and Gobber had finished constructing a massive and impressive rock wall.

"I have to admit, that's one impressive wall. It should stop the Rumblehorn, at least from the ground." Asher says sitting on Stormfly's saddle with Sneaky on his shoulder.

" **Hopefully."** Stormfly says.

"I'm going to call her Greta, after my first love. Large, sturdy. Beefy, some would say." Gobber says but then the sound of distant growling is heard.

"It's coming from the West! And it's getting closer!" Fishlegs says quivering in fear after hearing the roar.

Asher and Stormfly fly overhead to get a look at how far the Rumblehorn is from their location. He

"Everybody, mount up!" Asher yells as the rest of the riders mount their dragons except for Gobber who stands against the wall.

"I'm not moving! The wall will hold. Yah!" Gobber yells as the ground begins shaking and stone begin crumbling. "Ha ha! Told you my Greta would hold." He says but then looks up to see the watch towers falling. "Oh, Greta, how could you?" He asks as he is buried under the towers.

"Hurry up and move those logs!" Asher orders as they search for Gobber in the pile. "Gobber, are you all right?" He asks finding the blacksmith.

"Good morning, Mommy. Is it time for dragon-killing school?" Gobber asks completely out of it.

"Hey, at least this wall held. Of course, everything else got crushed." Snotlout says with a smirk but then hears more growling as she looks up to see two dragons flying towards them.

"Incoming! Yeah! Fire, fire! Use all weapons! Start blasting!" Tuffnut yells as Barf and Belch and Hookfang begin blasting the incoming dragons only for them to evade every single fireball.

"Hey, it's us. Cut it out!" Hicca says riding Toothless while her father is on Thornado.

" **Idiots!"** Toothless yells at Hookfang, Barf and Belch.

"Oh, okay. Sorry about that." Tuffnut says chuckling nervously as Toothless and Thornado land. "Nice to see you, Chief. You're looking very fit. Your hands seem to be rough and well-worked. Anyway, welcome to Rumblehorn hell." He says dismounting Belch.

"You weren't kidding about having dragon problems." Stoick says dismounting Thornado.

"Is anybody hurt?" Hicca asks with concern.

"Well, sort of." Asher says gesturing to the loopy Gobber.

"Hello, lovies. Who'd like some figgy pudding?" Gobber says holding up his single boot.

"What's wrong with him?" Stoick asks staring the cuckoo blacksmith.

"Well, Chief, you can start with the peg leg. And then you add in the hook and the bad breath, weird neck. I mean, look at his neck." Tuffnut says listing everything but what was wrong with Gobber.

"He'll be fine. He got hit by a watchtower." Snotlout says telling Stoick the real reason Gobber is acting the way he is.

"Ah, you're killing me. Who knew you two were such cards? Ho ho ho!" Gobber says thinking Toothless and Thornado told him a joke.

" **Okay this is even weirder than Stoick bizarre anger bursts."** Thornado says.

" **You can say that again, bro."** Toothless says avoiding Gobber's hook that comes near him.

"Hicca, these Rumblehorn attacks are getting out of hand. We have to do something." Asher says to his crush.

"Okay, then, first things first. We start with-" Stoick begins to say.

"Asher, you search the Eastern coastline. Ruff, Tuff, you have the West. My father and I will take the middle of the island. Fishlegs and Snotlout, you take care of Gobber and keep fixing the base, Thornado will assist you." Hicca says.

"Got it." Fishlegs says.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute there, dragon princess." Snotlout says making everyone halt as Gobber walks up to her.

"Hello, little fella." Gobber says.

"How come I have to stay behind?" Snotlout asks as Gobber grabs her head.

"I'm a dragon. Ya! He." Gobber says growling at her.

"Okay, fine, you want to hunt the unstoppable, bloodthirsty dragon instead?" Hicca asks.

"Bloodthirsty dragon, huh?" Snotlout says thinking over her opinions.

"Ooh, look at my tail." Gobber says shaking his butt thinking he has a tail. "Do dragons chase their tails or do they breathe fire on them? I don't know." He whispers to the girl.

"On second thought, I don't want to give you guys an unfair advantage. So I should probably stay behind and protect one of the archipelago's national treasures." Snotlout says breaking out of Gobber grip.

"The sun is a shiny potato covered in drawn butter." Gobber says still loopy.

"And the moon is a scoop of ice cream." Snotlout says going along with the blacksmith's crazy game.

"Hmm." Hicca groans shaking her head as Stoick watches her with pride at how she takes charge.

* * *

Later Asher and Stormfly where flying over three Deadly Nadders gathered around a couple of bushes eating and leaves them to it. However, once they leave the sound of branches breaking is heard a something catches the Nadders off.

* * *

Hicca, Stoick and Toothless venture out throughout the center of the island.

"Ah, it's good to be back up in the air again. It was great to fly with Thornado again. No wonder you never come back to visit. This highland is spectacular." Stoick says.

"Thanks, daddy, but we're not gonna be able to keep any of it if we don't solve our Rumblehorn problem." Hicca reminds her father.

"Right. When exactly did you start having trouble with it?" Stoick asks.

"A few weeks ago. We didn't even know it was on the island. And then suddenly it was everywhere. First is just went after wild dragons, then it started coming after us." Hicca says.

" **That's why all of my siblings stay close to the edge."** Toothless says.

"And how many dragons has it killed?" Stoick asks.

"None yet. This dragon is more than strong. It's fast, it's smart and it's elusive. We've never even gotten a good look at it." Hicca says.

" **Not even Melt can find it. Even when he's invisible."** Toothless says.

"This does seem like quite the challenge, doesn't it?" Stoick asks.

"Yes, it does." Hicca says making Stoick laugh.

"Look at the two of us-two Vikings on the hunt, scheming to catch a wild beast." Stoick says excitedly.

"See? You're cheering up already, right?" Hicca asks.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, darling." Stoick says but then sees the three Nadders fly off.

"There!" Hicca and Stoick say together as Toothless quickly lands only to find nothing in the area.

"You see what I mean? Every time, we just miss it." Hicca says.

" **Just like all the other times as well."** Toothless says.

"Well, we didn't see it fly away, so it has to be on foot. But which way?" Stoick wonders.

"Over here. Check the direction of the trees he took down." Hicca says pointing at the broken trees.

"After you, darling." Stoick gestures to his daughter as she walks ahead. "Ho ho, this is great." He says even more excited than before.

* * *

However, after a while the sun beings to go down and Hicca and her father are still following the footprints.

"These footprints are fresh. We should be right on top of it." Hicca says feeling frustrated.

"It's like the beast can sense us coming, and then it changes direction. A truly worthy adversary." Stoick says.

"Well its close, I can feel it." Hicca says as they continue walking unaware of something hiding and growling in the bushes. "We have got to be getting close. I can still sense it." She says.

"Ah, I don't think so. We've been here before. Look at the broken branches on this side of the trail. The beast has doubled back on us." Stoick says observing his surroundings.

"Wait, you think it knows we're hunting it?" Hicca asks.

"No, I think it's hunting us." Stoick corrects his daughter.

"Oh, that's good!" Hicca says about to freak out. "No, I prefer it much more the other way around." She says. "What are you thinking, daddy?" She ask watching her father break a branch from a tree.

"I might have an idea on how we're going to catch this beast." Stoick says.

A little bit later Stoick is alone in an open slamming the branch onto the ground with a rope in his other hand.

" Well, I've got my club and I've got my rope And I smell like a yak 'cause I don't use soap I'm a Viking through and through! " Stoick sings and then hears growling as the Rumblehorn emerges from the bushes.

The Rumblehorn has relatively large wings, a wide torso, and a tail with a club-like hammer on the tip. Its most notable feature is the heavily armed front half of its body with firm armor plates on the neck and large lower jaw, a battle axe-shaped muzzle, which is always digging in the dirt, looking for scents, and two, very sharp, elongated horns resembling those of ceratopsian dinosaurs, but lacking a beak. In total, it looks like a mix of truffle pig, a rhinoceros, a battle axe, and a scarab-beetle.

"Well, you're magnificent!" Stoick says in awe. "And you've got a lot to say, don't you?" He asks as the dragon roars. "Now, let's see if you can back it up." He says and lets out a war cry as he charges forward and so does the Rumblehorn.

Hicca and Toothless then fly in but the Rumblehorn somehow knows they're above it and it changes directions avoiding the net Hicca threw at it.

"Daddy! Get out of there!" Hicca shouts after the trap failed.

"Not a chance!" Stoick shouts using the rope and ties it around the Rumblehorn's front horn and swings around to get in front of it. "Oh, no, you don't!" He yells as the dragon begins to take off but he yanks it back down to the ground.

"Daddy, let go of the rope!" Hicca yells but it was too late.

"Ah!" Stoick shouts as the Rumblehorn takes off into the air.

"Daddy, don't let go of the rope!" Hicca yells retracting her earlier statement.

Stoick begins trying to climb the rope to get the Rumblehorn but starts slipping.

"Ah!" Stoick yells after he loses his grip on the rope.

The Rumblehorn makes a sharp turn and flies after Stoick.

"Oh, you want a piece of me on the way down, do you?" Stoick asks. "Come and get some!" He shouts punching his fist into his palm. "Come on!" He yells but Hicca and Toothless catch him and get out of the Rumblehorn's way.

"We'd better get back to Dragon's Edge for reinforcements." Hicca says.

"Agreed." Stoick says and turns to see the Rumblehorn land on the beach. _"This isn't over, Rumblehorn!_ " He shouts.

The Rumblehorn growls as they leave but then sniffs the rope Stoick was holding.

* * *

Later that night, Hicca, Toothless, and Stoick return to the Edge to inform the riders.

"Where's Gobber?" Stoick asks not seeing his friend.

"Yoo-hoo! Come back, please. Ha ha!" Gobber laughs chasing two boars with blue and green paint on his face.

"Boar pit." Snotlout simply says.

"Okay, Gobber accounted for." Hicca says as she scratches Rush's chin making his leg thump on the ground.

"Hicca, did you find the Rumblehorn?" Asher asks.

"More like it found us." Hicca says to her crush.

"Ha ha, gave us a good run, that one." Stoick says still feeling the adrenaline from his fight with the Rumblehorn.

"We're gonna resupply, and then we all need to go look for it." Hicca says to the riders.

"Eh, I bet I can find him, like right now." Tuffnut says looking up at the sky.

"Oh, really." Snotlout says.

"Oh, yeah." Tuffnut replies.

"Oh, really?" Snotlout asks.

"Yeah." Tuffnut says again.

"How's that?" Snotlout finally asks.

"Wait for it." Tuffnut says taking a pause while Hicca clutches her head sensing a dragon coming. "Bing!" He says pointing at the sky towards the incoming Rumblehorn.

"What the-ah! Hey, everybody? On your dragons! We need to draw it away from Dragon's Edge. It tracked us all the way here." Hicca says confused as to how that was possible.

"Impressive." Stoick says admiring the dragon.

"Daddy, let's catch him first. Then we can admire him." Hicca says as she and her father mount Toothless.

As the riders make their way towards the Rumblehorn the black Night Terrors begin fleeing the island.

"Midnight, where are all the Night Terrors going?" Hicca asks her white Night Terror.

" **No idea. I've never seen them act like that before."** Midnight says hovering next to Hicca as they watch the Rumblehorn fly past them.

"And why isn't the Rumblehorn following us?" Stoick asks.

" **That's why."** Toothless says getting Hicca's attention in the direction Toothless was looking.

"Because it's following him." Hicca says spotting Gobber still chasing the boars.

" **And our herd."** Midnight says spotting the rest of her brothers and sisters watching Gobber with curiosity.

"Mr. Boar, come back, please. I just want to have a friendly chat." Gobber says still out of it.

" **This is so weird."** Voltage says.

" **Weird than when the twins were sick with Eel Pox."** Etch says.

" **Agreed."** The rest of Hicca's herd say.

"Let's get its attention, sweetie." Hicca says.

" **Hey! Over here!"** Toothless yells firing a plasma blast but the Rumblehorn evades it and lands on the Edge roaring causing more Night Terrors to fly off.

"Aha ha!" Gobber laughs as the Rumblehorn watches him and Hicca's dragons and charges towards them.

"Stormfly, spine shot!" Asher shouts.

" **Stop now!"** Stormfly yells firing her spines in front of the Rumblehorn but it just runs over them.

"Hyah!" Ruffnut yells as she, her brother, and Snotlout try and stop the Rumblehorn on their dragons but it does nothing.

"For as powerful as that dragon is, he doesn't seem to have a real thirst for blood." Stoick says.

"Not yet, but it's still going after Gobber and my dragons. I hate to do this, but it's the Rumblehorn or Gobber. We may only get one shot at this, sweetie. Let's make it count!" Hicca says.

"This doesn't make any sense." Stoick says and turns to see the fleeing Night Terrors. "Unless-Hicca, wait!" He yells pulling his daughter's shoulders causing her to pull on Toothless and messing up his aim.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Hicca asks her father like he's crazy.

"Not so fast, you." Gobber says petting the boar not seeing the Rumblehorn coming up behind him but Hicca's dragons notice and prepare to attack until the dragon stops in front of Gobber and roars in his face. "Oh, look, it's Pepe, my favorite pet yak. We didn't eat you on Snoggletog morning after all. No." He says making the Rumblehorn stare at the loopy Viking.

"If that dragon wanted to hurt people, he'd have done it by now. Something else is going on here." Stoick explains.

"Like what?" Hicca asks.

"Only one way to find out. Put me down next to him." Stoick says as Toothless sets down by his family in front of the Rumblehorn who was being baby talked to by Gobber.

"Ha ha ha! Stoick, you remember Pepe?" Gobber asks.

"Yes, yes, Gobber. Pepe and I need to have a wee talk." Stoick says pushing past Gobber and walks towards the Rumblehorn.

"Hicca, have you met Pepe?" Gobber asks.

"Oh, gah." Hicca groans rolling her eyes.

"What is it you really want, dragon?" Stoick asks as the Rumblehorn looks towards the sea. "I think this dragon is trying to tell us something." He says as the Rumblehorn bangs its face into the ground causing all the dragons minus Hicca's to act wildly.

"What is happening, what is happening, what is happening?" Fishlegs asks freaking out as the dragons fly in circles.

" **Let's go! We need to leave! We've gotta get out of here! Every dragon for themselves!"** The dragons all yell at the same time making it impossible for Hicca to know who said what.

"I think you're right. The dragons are saying something about leaving but I can't understand them." Hicca says.

" **Neither can we."** Mist says watching the riders' dragons.

"Ah!" Stoick yelps as the Rumblehorn places him on its back.

"Daddy!" Hicca shouts dismounting Toothless.

"Whoa, big fella! Hold on there!" Stoick shouts as the Rumblehorn takes off.

"Go get 'em, Thornado!" Hicca shouts mounting her Thunderdrum.

" **Hang on tight."** Thornado says quickly following the dragon flying off with his old rider.

"Darling, out there!" Stoick shouts pointing forward.

"The sea level-is it rising?" Hicca asks as Thornado flies ahead.

Hicca and Thornado fly along the rising wave.

'Wow.' Hicca says in her mind in shock.

' **Hicca, the height of this wave could take out the entire Edge and a bit of the forest behind it.'** Thornado tells her through his mind.

'You're right. Let's get back to the others.' Hicca thought as they fly back towards the Edge. "There's a giant wave headed for us. The Rumblehorn knew it and was trying to get us to leave. It was trying to save us! That explains why it was chasing Gobber and my dragons." She says.

"I'm not buying it. Okay, guys, real quick-how long does it take to learn to swim?" Tuffnut asks.

"No one has to swim. We just need to block the wave from hitting the camp." Hicca says.

"Isn't it a little late for that, Hicca?" Snotlout asks.

"No! Gobber's rock wall-that's big enough to stop the wave. We just need to reinforce it." Asher says gesturing to the wall.

The wave continues to grow closer to Dragon's Edge and the riders quickly reinforce the rock wall.

"The wave's coming! Hurry!" Fishlegs shouts being the lookout seeing the wave picking up speed. "The wall's not going to be high enough to stop that wave!" She says.

"And it's cracking!" Asher shouts spotting several leaks in the rocks.

"You handle the cracks, darling! I've got an idea." Stoick says.

"You heard the man!" Hicca yells.

"On it!" Asher replies as he and the others get to work. "Stormfly, spine shot!" He orders.

" **Bunch of spines, coming up."** Stormfly says firing lots of her spines at the leaks in the wall.

"Meatlug, spew!" Fishlegs shouts as Meatlug spews lava at the large leaks.

"Spinetail, Etch, fire your spines." Hicca says.

" **You got it, beautiful."** Spinetail replies.

" **Of course, Hicca."** Etch says following her brother.

" **Here catch."** Barf and Belch say tossing large boulders towards the top of the wall where Thornado grabs them and places them in position.

Hicca looks ahead and sees the wave is finally here but the wall is still too small.

"All right, then, let's finish what you started." Stoick says as the Rumblehorn roars. "Full speed, big fella!" He yells and the dragon bashes into a large sea-stack knocking it over and provides the last height to protect the Dragon's Edge.

* * *

The next day, the island is saved thanks to the Rumblehorn's warnings.

"I can't believe it, guys. If that Rumblehorn hadn't warned us, we would have been wiped out." Fishlegs says watching Stoick fly around on the Rumblehorn. "Look at this dragon. It's amazing." She says.

"He is amazing, Fishlegs. It's a male dragon." Hicca says after making a connection with the Rumblehorn last night.

"Yes! You can say that again, Fishlegs." Stoick says hovering in front of the girls.

"You know, guys, this is a whole new class of dragon. We need a name." Fishlegs says excitedly.

"Well, it tracked us down. How about Tracker Class?" Hicca asks.

"Tracker Class? Yeah, right! That sounds like something I would come up with." Snotlout says.

"Perfect." Hicca says.

"Tracker Class it is." Fishlegs says with a smirk.

"What?! You like it? Aw, come on!" Snotlout grips missing her opportunity as everyone laughs at her.

* * *

Later Gobber was finally back to normal and was preparing to sail back to Berk.

"Gobber, I sure am glad you're back to normal." Hicca says to the blacksmith with Thornado by her side.

"Yeah, not sure what all went on, but I'm sore in places I didn't know I had." Gobber says standing in his boat.

"Well, darling, I'm glad I let you insist I come here." Stoick says with the Rumblehorn next to him.

"You know, daddy, when I first came back to Berk, I thought you might be missing me. But it was Thornado all along." Hicca says gesturing to her Thunderdrum.

"Aw, I do miss that magnificent beast. We had some connection, he and I. Didn't we, Thornado?" Stoick asks his old dragon.

" **That is true."** Thornado says.

"Oh, I get it. No, I can't imagine what it would be like without any of my dragons. But if you want Thornado back…" Hicca begins to say.

"No, no, he belongs with you and your herd, Hicca. And even though Thornado will never be replaced, but this guy-we're a lot alike, he and I. We're both protectors, we're both leaders.

"And you're both hard-headed." Gobber says sailing away.

"Hard-headed, you say? Skull-crushing's more like it." Stoick says mounting the Rumblehorn. "Wait, that's what we'll call you. Skullcrusher!" He says as Skullcrusher growls happily. " _And by the way, darling?_ I do miss you. A lot, in fact. Every day you grow as beautiful as your mother did." He says to his daughter.

"Thanks daddy." Hicca says happily.

" **Hicca."** Skullcrusher says in a deep voice.

"Yes, Skullcrusher?" Hicca asks her father's new dragon.

" **I've heard stories about you and how they describe your beauty. But the stories pale in comparison to the real thing. If you ever need me, I'll be there, my princess."** Skullcrusher says bowing to her.

"You're too kind." Hicca says curtsying to the dragon making Stoick and Thornado chuckle at the sight.

"All right, big fella. Let's get back to Berk. I've got the perfect saddle waiting for you." Stoick says as they fly away.

"All right, guys, we have a lot of work to do. So let's get to it." Hicca says to the riders.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll have chapter 9 up within a week at best.**

 **Here's the update list of the rider's dragons:**

 **Hicca's dragons: Toothless (Night Fury), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Etch (Whispering Death), Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath), Melt (titan-wing Changewing), Spinetail (Deadly Nadder), Laval (Fireworm Princess), Glint (Flightmare), Sharpshot (Terrible Terror), Torch (Typhoomerang), Voltage (Skrill), Rush (lead Speed Stinger), Screech (Screaming Death), Sweet Scent (Snaptrapper), Slice (Timberjack), Thornado (Thunderdrum), Blizzard (Snow Wraith), Siren (Deathsong), Midnight (white Night Terror).**

 **Asher's dragon: Stormfly (Deadly Nadder), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare), Sneaky (Terrible Terror).**

 **Snotlout's dragons: Hookfang (Monstrous Nightmare), Pain (Terrible Terror).**

 **Fishlegs' dragons: Meatlug (Gronckle), Iggy (Terrible Terror).**

 **Ruffnut's dragons: Barf and Belch (Hideous Zippleback), Head (Terrible Terror), Scauldy (Scauldron).**

 **Tuffnut's dragons: Barf and Belch (Hideous Zippleback), Butt (Terrible Terror), Flame (Tyhoomerang).**

 **Stoick's dragons: Skullcrusher (Rumblehorn).**

 **Gustav's dragons: Fanghook (Monstrous Nightmare).**


	9. Chapter 9: Quake, Rattle and Roll

**Author's note: Well here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup), Asher (male Astrid), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare), Etch (Whispering Death), Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath), Melt (titan-wing Changewing), Spinetail (Deadly Nadder), Laval (Fireworm Princess), Glint (Flightmare), Flame (Typhoomerang), Voltage (Skrill), Rush (lead Speed Stinger), Screech (Screaming Death), Sweet Scent (Snaptrapper), Slice (Timberjack), Blizzard (Snow Wraith), Siren (Death Song), Midnight (white Night Terror).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **Hope you all enjoy. Be sure to review. Now on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Quake, Rattle and Roll

It was a nice sunny day on Dragon's Edge as Hicca was hammering away at her newest invention.

"All right. I think one more plasma blast should do the trick, sweetie." Hicca says to her Night Fury.

" **You got it. One plasma blast coming up."** Toothless says and blasts the invention with a plasma blast.

"Whoo!" Hicca says coughing as she waves the smoke away. "Great job!" She praises her main dragon.

"Nice. I can see straight to the horizon." Asher says looking through Hicca's invention which turned out to be a different, larger version of a spyglass.

"That should definitely make it harder for anyone to sneak up on us. I wonder how the twins' lookout tower is coming along." Hicca says.

"I can only imagine." Asher says sarcastically.

* * *

Meanwhile near the coast of Dragon's Edge the twins had just finished constructing a lookout tower and were admiring their work.

"Ah, yeah, oh." Ruffnut says admiring the tower.

"Hey. Does something seem off to you?" Tuffnut asks feeling confused about something.

"Yeah. This should have fallen down a long time ago." Ruffnut says picking up on the confusion.

"Maybe we actually did something…no, that's impossible." Tuffnut begins to say.

"Say it." Ruffnut says knowing what he was going to say.

"Something…right?" Tuffnut asks making him and his sister gasps in shock. "Ugh. I have a weird feeling inside. Is that accomplishment?" He asks in confusion.

"Whoa! I think I feel it, too. Quick! Let's go rub it in Hicca's face before the feeling subsides!" Ruffnut says as she mounts Scauldy and her brother mounts Flame.

As they take off they are unaware that a single stone from the tower has come loose.

* * *

At the same time, Fishlegs was studying the Dragon's Eye inside the Clubhouse.

"Hmm. Ooh. Wow. Very interesting." Fishlegs says giggling while writing notes down in her book.

Fishlegs then grunts as she struggles to move a sack full of rocks in front of Meatlug.

" **Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!"** Meatlug says excitedly seeing the sack of rocks.

"Okay, girl, let's move on to rock experiment test subject number three, river stones." Fishlegs says preparing to write in her notebook.

"Hey! What you doing, Fishlegs?" Snotlout asks leaning against the entrance to the Clubhouse.

"Oh, hey, Snotlout. Well, if you're asking me I'm testing how different rocks make Meatlug produce different flame and how that changes the projections in the Dragon Eye." Fishlegs explains the girl.

"Oh, that's right. I just remembered, you're boring and I don't care." Snotlout says and walks away.

" **Well back to the eating-I mean experimenting."** Meatlug says spewing a lava blast.

"Yup! Couldn't have put it better myself, girl." Fishlegs says and observes as the Dragon Eye places another image is placed on the existing one. "Ooh, even more interesting." She says writing down her findings.

* * *

Meanwhile the twins arrive at the Clubhouse where everyone minus Fishlegs was.

"Hicca! Drop everything you're doing and bring your face." Tuffnut says to the girl who was hammering at the large spyglass.

"Prepare to be rubbed." Ruffnut says.

The twins then lead the riders to the coast and had Flame and Scauldy block the view of the new lookout tower.

"Dragon riders, you asked for it! We built it. Presenting you…" Tuffnut begins to say as Ruffnut makes a trumpet noise. "…with your new rock lookout tower!" He finishes.

"Yeah!" Ruffnut cheers as Flame and Scauldy move out of the way to reveal…nothing.

"You guys never disappoint, do you?" Snotlout says to the twins.

"What? No! Wait! It was here a minute ago!" Tuffnut shouts but then glares at his sister. "What did you do with it, Ruffnut?" He asks.

"I didn't do anything with it!" Ruffnut shouts.

"You lying she-beast! You were always jealous of my rock tower." Tuffnut says.

"Your rock tower?" Ruffnut asks and tackles her brother to the ground and begins fighting with him. "It was my rock tower!" She yells as they both grab their axe and mace and charge at each other.

"Okay, okay, okay." Hicca says getting in between the two before blood could fly. "Let's everyone step away from the sharp objects." She says and they put the weapons down. "Okay, look, maybe this job was just too tough for you to do alone. I can always put Asher on the project with you." She says.

"Uh. Hicca, let's not be hasty." Asher says crossing his arms.

"But we did build it, Hicca. Honest." Ruffnut tells her best friend.

"Trust me, H, no one was more surprised about that than we were." Tuffnut says.

"Hicca! Hicca, come quickly!" Fishlegs voice is heard from the Clubhouse.

"That does not sound good." Asher says as they turn towards the Clubhouse.

* * *

Hicca rushes to the open door of the Clubhouse to see what was wrong with her friend.

"Fishlegs?" Hicca asks entering the Clubhouse.

"Careful where you step." Fishlegs says as Hicca sees different color lava spews across the floor.

"Fishlegs, what's wrong?" Hicca asks seeing Fishlegs on Meatlug as she hovers in the air while writing in her notebook.

"Wrong?" Fishlegs asks chuckling. "Nothing's wrong. Except that I may have just made the greatest discovery in the history of Berkian civilization!" She says looking up showing the Dragon Eye producing images about Gronckles on the ceiling.

"Oh, Fishlegs, is that…" Hicca begins to ask.

"Mm-hmm, this is a Gronckle and here is the boulder surrounded by water and the dual mountain peaks. Ooh! Dark Deep!" Fishlegs squeals with excitement.

"The ancestral home of all the Gronckles." Hicca says knowing the legend as well.

"It's real, Hicca. And we finally found it." Fishlegs says.

"Yeah. What's so great about this?" Snotlout asks walking up behind Hicca.

"Do I really have to explain?" Fishlegs asks.

"Your boring discovery? Yes." Snotlout says.

"Dark Deep is an island that, up until now, we were never really sure existed. It's not in the _Book of Dragons_ anywhere. However, in Bork's papers, there is a mention of it, but only briefly and in context to a completely different species. If we were able to find Dark Deep, it could unlock so many secrets, not only of Gronckles, but the entire Boulder Class of dragons. Do you understand how amazing this is?" Fishlegs asks.

Hicca looks behind her to see Snotlout picking her ears.

"Check that! I absolutely don't care." Snotlout says and walks away.

"Hicca? I've taken the liberty of charting a course based on these encryptions. This island so remote, is farther than we've ever flown before. I've never seen Meatlug so excited. Just think, I'm gonna be the first Berkian to ever set foot on Dark Deep. What an honor." Fishlegs says still bursting with excitement.

"Okay. I get it, Fishlegs. But Team Boulder Class and I should go with you, just in case you need help." Hicca says.

"Team Boulder Class?" Fishlegs asks.

"Since my herd is getting bigger and bigger with each new dragon I find I figure I can't take them all with me, so I divided them up into different teams based on their dragon class. Team Boulder Class, Team Stoker Class, Team Sharp Class, Team Tidal Class, Team Mystery Class, Team Tracker Class, and last but not least Team Striker Class." Hicca explains.

"Okay, you all can come, too. But I'm the first one to step foot, remember? You can be the second." Fishlegs says.

"Okay, I promise." Hicca says with a smile.

"Well, then welcome aboard, Hicca. Come on, Meatlug, we need to go pack!" Fishlegs says.

" **Dark Deep, here we come."** Meatlug says as she flies out of the Clubhouse.

* * *

The next day, Hicca and Team Boulder Class, consisting of Serpentina, Etch, and Screech, are preparing to set off for Dark Deep when she hears groaning in front of her.

"Uh, Ruff, Tuff?" Hicca asks seeing the twins walking up.

"Keep it down, will you? We were up all night rebuilding the lookout tower from scratch." Ruffnut says.

"Hey, great! Well, I should have a look at it then, shouldn't I?" Hicca asks.

"Get ready to feast your eyes." Tuffnut says.

The group then moves to the coast where the twins' lookout tower is.

"Okay, so what should my eyes be feasting on, exactly?" Hicca asks.

"Well, the tower-oh, come on!" Tuffnut yells seeing the tower is once again…gone. "Wait. Maybe we were pointing in the wrong direction. No, that's it. Left of the chicken. Hi, chicken. Somebody keeps stealing our tower!" He says.

"Oh, come on! You know no one's going to admit to it. Let's just go rebuild the stupid thing." Ruffnut says walking away.

"Can't trust anyone on this outpost." Tuffnut says.

"Yeah. You're all a bag of liars." Ruffnut says.

" **They're so weird."** Screech says.

" **Tell me about it."** Serpentina and Etch say together.

* * *

After the whole twin debacle, Hicca and Fishlegs make their journey to Dark Deep.

" Dark Deep At last I've found you Dark Deep The Gronckles surround you " Fishlegs sings in a slightly deep voice.

"Fishlegs, I haven't seen you this excited since Snoggletog morning when we were seven." Hicca says riding on Serpentina.

"Whoo-whoo! I know. I couldn't even finish third breakfast. I hope I don't get too hungry. Dark Deep, here we come." Fishlegs says flying ahead.

 _ **'**_ _ **Third breakfast?'**_ Etch asks.

 _'_ _Don't ask. It's an Ingerman thing.'_ Hicca says.

The girls then arrive at a Dark Deep, a dark, craggy island with little to no vegetation. It appears similar to the geology of Outcast Island. Meatlug heads for the island and the second she lands Fishlegs hops off her saddle.

"Whoo! Oh, yeah. Oh, yeah, Fishlegs! I can't believe I'm actually here." Fishlegs says giggle.

" **Hey!"** Meatlug says with a snarl.

"Sorry, girl. We're here." Fishlegs says picking up two rocks. " Dark Deep is your home " She sings tossing one of the rocks to her dragon. " _Where all the rock eaters roam_ " She continues to sing.

" **This song is more annoying than the twins.** " Screech says hovering in the air to Hicca's left.

" **Yeah it is."** Etch says hovering to Hicca's right.

" Where Gronckles have fun Eating rocks by the ton _And the rocks are all rocky_ With families of rocks And they feeding their… " Fishlegs continues to sing even though it doesn't make any sense. "I'll work on that last part, Hicca." She says as Serpentina lands on the ground along with Etch and Screech.

"Hey, no look, I love the song. It's just one thing. Where are the roaming Gronckles? You think, we could've landed on the wrong-" Hicca begins to ask.

"No. That's Gravel Lake and that's definitely the dual peaks of Mount Grunt. Hicca, this is Dark Deep." Fishlegs says.

" **Something's not right here."** Screech says nudging Hicca.

"Yeah, I'm with you, bud." Hicca says to her Screaming Death.

" **Oh, look what I found."** Meatlug growls getting the girls' attention.

"Oh, look. Meatlug found some new friends. _Told you there were Gronckles here._ " Fishlegs says spotting a purple, yellow, and blue Gronckle in the trench connected to underground caverns.

Meatlug flies into the trench and attempts to interact with the Gronckles but they growl at her causing her to halt her movements towards them.

"Screech you're too big to fit down in there so you stay up here. Etch, keep him company. Serpentina, you're with me." Hicca says mounting her Grapple Grounder as Fishlegs climbs down but slips on the wall and hits the ground flat on her back. "That's strange behavior for a Gronckle. They're usually pretty friendly." She says.

" **The friendliest of all the Boulder Class."** Serpentina says but then braces herself and Hicca as the entire cavern begins shaking.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh. That could be what's doing it. No one likes an earthquake." Fishlegs says.

" **That's no earthquake."** Serpentina growls.

"See?" Fishlegs says gesturing to the growling Grapple Grounder as Hicca grips her head in slight pain.

The girls look ahead as the rumbling gets louder to see something huge coming towards them.

"Runaway boulder!" Fishlegs screams as the Gronckles growl in fear. "Meatlug!" She yells running to her dragon as Hicca and Serpentina get in front of her and start blasting the boulder to try and slow it down but it doesn't.

"Fishlegs!" Hicca shouts as Serpentina runs on the ground.

" **Move, Gronckles."** Serpentina says using her body to push the four dragons and human against the wall as the boulder rolls past them.

"Ooh, ooh. That was close." Fishlegs says but then they see the boulder do something strange.

" **That's not possible."** Meatlug says.

" **But you and I both saw it."** Serpentina says.

"Hey, Fishlegs? When was the last time you saw a boulder roll uphill?" Hicca

"Um, never?" Fishlegs asks rather than says.

"Yeah. Me, neither." Hicca says.

"How is that possible?" Fishlegs asks.

"No time to find out!" Hicca shouts as they take off with the Gronckles following.

"We can't avoid it!" Fishlegs yells as Serpentina fires a pulse blast at the boulder but it does nothing.

"Quick, down here." Hicca says spotting a small cave to the side where she, Fishlegs, their dragons, and the Gronckles hide.

The cave was small and only had a small crack in the ceiling that the three Gronckles were trying to get out of.

"It doesn't look like we can fly out, girl." Hicca says to Serpentina.

"It's okay. I think we lost it. But can't Etch or Screech make the hole bigger for us?" Fishlegs asks.

"No, it could cause a cave in. We'll have to find another way out. Alright, let's move out. Quietly." Hicca says but then the sound a stomach rumbling is heard as she turns towards Fishlegs.

"What? That's what happens when you don't eat third breakfast." Fishlegs says but then more rumbling is heard in distance. "Uh, Hicca?" She asks.

"I see it, Fishlegs." Hicca says as the boulder returns but stops a bit in front of them and reveals itself to be a dragon that roars at them with its jaw splitting into two parts.

The dragon has a somewhat stubby and short body with rather small wings. The dragon also has dark brown, wrinkly skin. It is covered with spikes all over. The dragon's head, body, and tail are covered in short spikes. It's lower jaw can split in two, with a tongue on each jaw. It is larger than other dragons in the boulder class, including the Gronckle, but smaller than a full grown Screaming Death.

The dragon then walks forward and slams it tail into the wall causing loose rocks to fall as Serpentina shields the girls with her large wings.

"Impressive. Definitely a Boulder Class. Hicca, what do you think of "Catastrophic Quaken" as the name?" Fishlegs ask.

"Well I think, we should name it later and focus on not getting killed by it now." Hicca says mounting Serpentina.

" **Take this."** Serpentina says firing a pulse blast at the dragon, hitting it in the face.

"As long as it's rolled up in that ball, I think we're safe. Fishlegs, get those Gronckles in the air." Hicca orders and the three Gronckles fly through the opening followed by the girls.

" **Hicca, what's going on?"** Etch asks appearing by her side with Screech.

"Oh, the usual." Hicca says with a charming smile but then the Quaken bursts from the cavern and flies after them.

" **What is that thing?"** Screech asks.

"A new dragon we're calling the Catastrophic Quaken." Hicca says as she watches the Quaken rolls into a ball and once it hits the ground, it creates a shockwave sending all the dragons flying backwards.

"Okay, on second thought, maybe we're not so safe after all. Fishlegs, Meatlug, retreat." Hicca says.

"I thought you'd never ask." Fishlegs says as they start to leave the island. "Okay. Come on." She says quietly to the three Gronckles gesturing them to follow her.

* * *

The girls then return to Dragon's Edge with the three Gronckles where the other riders are waiting for them.

"Really? More Gronckles?" Snotlout asks.

"Just a few stray Gronckles. We should be able to handle that." Hicca says as the Gronckles walk past her.

"Just a few strays, she says." Ruffnut chuckles.

"Yeah, you should really have a look at this." Asher says gesturing to the Dome that was filled with Gronckles.

"So this is where all the Gronckles from Dark Deep went." Hicca says.

"Can you believe they flew all this way? Gronckles may be slow, but they are tenacious." Fishlegs says excitedly.

"Yeah. Tell me about it." Tuffnut says leaning against a tree. "Hey! Don't you put that rock in your mouth. You have no idea where it's been, mister." He says to a yellow Gronckle.

"Hicca, these guys are out of control. We have to get them back to their island." Asher says.

"There might be a problem with that." Hicca says scratching the back of her head.

"They've been chased from their homeland by a giant Boulder Class dragon. The Catastrophic Quaken, to be exact." Fishlegs explains.

"Quaken Shmaken. You let one lousy dragon take over Meatlug's entire island?" Snotlout asks mockingly.

"It's not that simple, Snotlout." Fishlegs says.

"Oh. Sure it is. Quaken, one. Meatlug [buzzer sound] pathetic." Snotlout mocks. "And why didn't you tame it, miss Dragon Princess." She asks Hicca who rolls her eyes at the girl while her dragons growl at her.

" **Watch your mouth, girl."** Screech growls.

"Okay. Let's just drop it. We have a bigger problem here. We need to wrangle all these wild Gronckles. And since I unfairly doubted the twins, I put them in charge." Hicca says.

"Awesome. It'll be nice to get to know these guys a little bit better. We got off to a little bit of a rocky start on our relationship." Tuffnut laughs holding up a rock. "You see what I did there? I'll explain it later. My humor can be quite complex." He says.

"Ruff, you're secretly in charge." Hicca whispers to her best friend.

"Good call." Ruffnut whispers.

As the riders walk away Snotlout listens to the low growling from the Gronckles in the distance and smirks coming up with a plan. Later the twins were on Barf and Belch chasing the Gronckles in the Dome.

"Back in line, Tuffnut Junior. You, too, Junior Tuffnut." Tuffnut says to a blue Gronckle that growls at him. "What was that? Tell me you didn't just back-sass me, Junior Tuffnut, Junior." He says.

"I got you now!" Ruffnut says grunting.

"Bad dragon!" Tuffnut shouts.

"Don't worry, girl. I'll figure out how to get those Gronckles back home. There has to be a way." Fishlegs says to Meatlug.

" **Yeah, we let Hicca come up with a way to tame the Quaken."** Meatlug says already having a plan of her own.

"Sounds like someone has a problem that needs some solving. Well, consider this your lucky day, Fishlegs. Because the answer woman has arrived." Snotlout says boasting.

" **Why us?"** Hookfang and Pain groan at their rider.

"Snotlout?" Fishlegs asks.

"That's right. And I'm going to help you get Dark Deep back for those Gronckles." Snotlout says.

"You don't understand." Fishlegs says.

"Yeah. Look at me, then look at you. You're much bigger than me, right?" Snotlout asks.

"Yes." Fishlegs replies.

"But your boot's untied." Snotlout says looking down at the girl's boots.

"Ah? Whoa!" Fishlegs yelps as Snotlout knocks her over. "Hey, my boot doesn't have laces!" She yells.

"The only way to get rid of this Quaken and that is to push it off Dark Deep. And the only way to do that is to fight dirty." Snotlout says.

"Oh-oh. I don't think so." Fishlegs says.

"Fishlegs! Do you want to be you, or do you want to win?" Snotlout asks.

"I want to win, but not your way." Fishlegs says walking away.

"Oh, you'll be back! They always come back! She'll be back." Snotlout says to her dragons.

* * *

The next day, Fishlegs visits Hicca while she is fixing Toothless' tail rod

"Hey, what are you up to?" Fishlegs asks.

"Uh, just strengthening the iron in this tail piece. Toothless keeps bending it when he makes turns. Doesn't he, Etch?" Hicca says to her Whispering Death.

" **Oh yeah."** Etch says giggling.

"So what's up?" Hicca asks.

"I was just wondering what the plan was." Fishlegs says.

"The plan?" Hicca asks in confusion.

"For Dark Deep? The Quaken? How are we gonna get rid of it? Are you going to tame it?" Fishlegs asks.

"Oh, yeah. I've been thinking about that, Fishlegs. And I'm not so sure we should, get rid of it, that is." Hicca says.

"What?" Fishlegs asks in shock.

"Well, I'm not sure that we have the right to interfere. I mean, that's what happens in nature, all the time. The Quaken has taken over the island for now. And one day, maybe a bigger dragon will come along and the Quaken will be chased off. You know, who's to say? I want to tame it but the Quaken is too angry right now and there's another emotion almost completely covered by its anger but I can't tell what it was. I'm sorry, Fishlegs." Hicca says.

* * *

Later that night, Fishlegs was in her hut having a nightmare.

 _[Dream]_

"Come on! Follow me, hurry, hurry! This way! Come on! Keep up!" Dream Fishlegs yells to the Gronckles as the Catastrophic Quaken chases them.

"What did I tell you? You'll be back. They always come back." Dream Snotlout says laughing wickedly as the Quaken is about to roll over Fishelgs.

 _[End Dream]_

"Nooo!" Fishlegs screams waking up from her nightmare panting.

* * *

The next morning, Fishlegs walks up to a sleeping Snotlout.

"I can't believe I'm actually gonna say this,but teach me everything you know, Snotlout." Fishlegs says.

"You came back?" Snotlout asks in shock. "Ahh!" She yelps falling off the barrels she is on.

" **Surprising."** Pain says.

" **Very."** Hookfang says.

"Of course she came back." Snotlout chuckling. "I knew he would." She says.

" **No you didn't it."** Hookfang and Pain say Hookfang snorting at her and Pain biting her arm.

"Ahh! Hookfang. Pain." Snotlout grips to her dragons.

"Um, let's just keep this between us, we don't want to bother Hicca with any of this." Fishlegs says sheepishly.

"I feel you on that. Now, it's time to get dirty." Snotlout says and leads her and Meatlug into the woods.

"Mmm-hmm, mmm-hmm, mmm." Fishlegs says writing down notes on what Snotlout was writing on a slab.

"The key to fighting dirty is never face your opponent. Look at the sky. Your boots. Anything but their eyes. Then lower the boom when they least expect it!" Snotlout says.

Later Meatlug was facing a stone with a drawing of the Catastrophic Quaken on it.

" **I'm not sure about this but here goes."** Meatlug says charging the stone but fails to break it or even push it back. **"Ouch."** She says.

Meatlug tries again a second time and gets the same result.

"Come on, girl." Fishlegs cheers her dragon on and this time the stone manages to break apart.

Hicca happened to be walking by and notices the three and they all scramble to run away but Fishlegs and Snotlout bang into each other.

 _'I don't want to know.'_ Hicca says walking away.

Snotlout and Hookfang are hiding behind some trees and as they walk out Fishlegs and Meatlug drop from above and land on top of them.

"Bull's-eye." Snotlout says muffled giving Fishlegs the thumbs up.

Hicca was walking by again and notices Snotlout and Hookfang trying to catch Fishlegs and Meatlug.

"Fishlegs, stop it! Come here!" Snotlout yells.

"My girl, we're just hanging out." Fishlegs says.

 _'Still don't want to know.'_ Hicca says walking away, again.

Meatlug was charging towards Fishlegs, who had a calm look on her face and at the last second she side steps and lets Snotlout take the hit.

"Well, well, well, I didn't think it was possible…what with you being all "you" and all, but you're actually ready." Snotlout says with tissues in her nose to stop the blood.

"Do you really think so?" Fishlegs asks.

"I knew you were up to something." Hicca says entering the scene with her Team Boulder Class. "Fishlegs, have you been training to take on the Quaken?" She asks.

"You don't have to answer that." Snotlout says.

"Oh, yes, she does. Fishlegs?" Hicca asks sternly.

"Fine. Yes, we have. We can't just sit by and let the Quaken take over Dark Deep. You all know the Gronckles can't stay here. This isn't their home, Hicca. You wanna talk about nature, what's right and who belongs where? The Dragon Eye, it says the Gronckles were supposed to live on Dark Deep and we're gonna make sure they do." Fishlegs says.

"Yeah about that, I looked into the Dragon Eye and discovered that Dark Deep isn't just the ancestral home of the Gronckles but of all the Boulder Class Dragons. So it's as much Meatlug's home as it is Serpentina, Etch, and Screech, even the Catastrophic Quaken." Hicca says.

"Well it's going to have to find a new home. We're ready for it this time, Hicca. Look. Meatlug, battle ready!" Fishlegs says as Meatlug gets into a battle stance.

Serpentina stared at the Gronckle and released a small pulse blast that knocked Meatlug's stance off.

" **Pathetic."** Screech says and his sisters agreed.

""Battle ready?" Whoa. Fishlegs, this isn't you, it's her." Hicca says gesturing to Snotlout.

"I know. Great, right?" Snotlout asks.

"No, not great! You can't listen to Snotlout. That has disaster written all over it." Hicca says.

"Hey! I resent that! When has anything I've ever done ended in disaster? Right, Hookfang? Hookfang?" Snotlout asks and turns to see her Monstrous Nightmare flying away. "Hookfang!" She yells.

"You're all brain and heart, Fishlegs. Not brawn and bragging." Hicca says.

"But, Hicca…" Fishlegs begins to say.

"You're right, Fishlegs. They should be back on their own island and you know what, we'll find a way to make that happen, but fighting the Quaken, no, that's not it." Hicca says and walks away with her Team Boulder Class.

"Um, you didn't happen to see five or twenty wild Gronckles run through here by any chance?" Ruffnut asks.

"Not that we lost them or anything. Even if we did, we'd deny it." Tuffnut says.

"How could you lose twenty Gronckles?" Snotlout asks.

"I know, right? We built a whole new pen for them." Tuffnut says.

"Yeah. Out of rocks." Ruffnut says.

"Oh." The twins say realizing their mistake. "Right. Rocks. Gronckles." They say together.

"Hey. Would you guys might give me a lift back to the clubhouse? Hookfang is otherwise engaged." Snotlout says.

"We'll give you a ride back, Snotlout. On one condition." Fishlegs says with a smirk on her face not making Snotlout feel at ease.

* * *

The girls arrive at Dark Deep despite Hicca's orders about leaving the Quaken alone.

"I feel bad sneaking away. But Meatlug and I were the Gronckles' only hope." Fishlegs says.

"You did the right thing, Fishlegs. You can take this dragon and reclaim Dark Deep for the Gronckles!" Snotlout shouts but then the island begins to rumble as the Catastrophic Quaken appears on a small ledge above them roaring. "You never said it was this big! What were you thinking?!" She asks loudly.

"You said I did the right thing." Fishlegs says.

"Uh, yeah. That was before I saw it!" Snotlout shouts as the Quaken roars at them. "Um, I'm going to, uh…go get some help! Yeah! Get some help! Oh, it's really big. _Retreat! Retreat!" She yells mounting Hookfang and flies away._

"Hicca was right. This isn't us." Fishlegs says with a groan. "But what other choice do we have? For the Gronckles and Dark Deep!" She shouts but is quickly unhinged by the Quaken's massive size. "Oh, dear." She says meekly.

* * *

Meanwhile Hicca, Team Boulder Class, Asher, and Blazer were making their way towards Dark Deep.

"We need to find these muttonheads before they get themselves killed." Hicca says angrily. 'And blow my chances of taming the Quaken.' She says.

"Look there! Muttonhead incoming!" Asher shouts pointing to and incoming Snotlout and Hookfang.

"Snotlout! Where's Fishlegs?" Hicca asks.

"You know, that Quaken was a lot bigger than she said it was." Snotlout says nervously.

"So you just left her? Oh, my gods." Hicca says as she, her dragon, Asher, and Blazer fly past the girl.

" **We're going back."** Hookfang says.

"Oh, fine! But my death is on your horns, Hookfang!" Snotlout shouts.

" **I can live with that."** Hookfang says turning around flying back towards Dark Deep.

* * *

Back on Dark Deep the Quaken was chasing Fishlegs and Meatlug.

"Oh, Thor! Oh, Thor!" Fishlegs shouts as the Quaken destroys a ledge of rocks.

Before the Quaken can catch the two it was hit by fire blasts and spines from Serpentina, Etch, Screech, Blazer, and Hookfang.

"Fishlegs!" Hicca yells as they fly in and distract the Quaken only for it to curl into a ball and slam the ground sending out a shockwave knocking every dragon to the ground.

The Quaken then turns and continues to chase Fishlegs and Meatlug. Hicca and Etch manage to quick rebalance themselves and fly after the Quaken as it knocks Meatlug off balance and the two fall into a crack in the ground. Fishlegs watches as the Quaken leaves and looks around the area she and Meatlug landed in.

"The Quaken's cave. It looks like it lives here by itself." Fishlegs says.

" **How sad."** Meatlug says.

"Meatlug, let's get out of here." Fishlegs says quickly running for the cave entrance only to see the Quaken roll off the ledge above her and up a little hill.

"What is she doing?" Asher asks.

"It looks like she's getting herself killed!" Snotlout says.

"Fishlegs, get out of there!" Hicca yells.

"No. We aren't going anywhere, right, girl?" Fishlegs asks her dragon.

" **Uhh, right."** Meatlug says not really sure of her rider's sanity.

"I'm not backing down, I'm not backing down, I'm not backing down." Fishlegs mutters as the Quaken rolls towards her.

' _Muttonhead.'_ Hicca says dismounting Etch and jumps towards the ground in between Fishlegs and the Quaken and extends her hand.

"I'm not smushed." Fishlegs says but then sees Hicca standing in front of her with her right hand stretched out.

"It's okay. Calm down." Hicca says calmly to the Quaken as it slows its heavy breathing. "There you go." She says soothingly.

" **Your voice is so soothing."** The Quaken says in a deep male voice.

"Thank you. Now I need to why you are chasing Gronckles off their ancestral home." Hicca says.

" **I wasn't chasing them off. I was trying to chase those two off. My species have been the protectors of Dark Deep for ages and the young are trained to do the same but I never really wanted to stay here. I really want to explore what's out there."** The Quaken says.

"Well if you come with me you'll be able to explore with a new family. What do you say?" Hicca asks.

" **Sounds great."** The Quaken says nuzzling Hicca gently.

"Hey! I thought everyone said that thing was tough. Doesn't look so tough to me." Tuffnut says arriving on Flame with Ruffnut riding on Scauldy along with the Gronckles.

"Fishlegs, that was just about the craziest and bravest, but mostly craziest, thing I have ever seen anyone do." Hicca says scratching Seismic's chin as he purrs loudly.

"You were right, Hicca. Fighting dirty isn't me. That was me." Fishlegs says

"It sure was. Seismic here was just being defensive." Hicca explains.

" **Seismic?"** The Quaken asks.

"You need a name, plus with that special move where you curl into a ball and slam into the ground it just fits." Hicca smiles.

" **I guess it does."** Seismic says.

"Of course, it was scared and all by itself. It wasn't angry at all." Fishlegs says.

"Nope, just bored." Hicca says watching Seismic smash a boulder for the returning Gronckles.

"Oh! Fishlegs, that was awesome! Just like I taught you. No need to thank me. Success is its own reward." Snotlout says boastfully.

"Oh, really, Snotlout? Tell me more! Oh, yeah, that's right. I just remembered I don't care." Fishlegs says walking away.

"I taught her too well." Snotlout says.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll have chapter 10 up within a week at best. Personality, episodes 10 and 11 are my personal favorite and I'll be working really hard to get them up as soon as possible.**

 **Here's the update list of the rider's dragons:**

 **Hicca's dragons: Toothless (Night Fury), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Etch (Whispering Death), Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath), Melt (titan-wing Changewing), Spinetail (Deadly Nadder), Laval (Fireworm Princess), Glint (Flightmare), Sharpshot (Terrible Terror), Torch (Typhoomerang), Voltage (Skrill), Rush (lead Speed Stinger), Screech (Screaming Death), Sweet Scent (Snaptrapper), Slice (Timberjack), Thornado (Thunderdrum), Blizzard (Snow Wraith), Siren (Deathsong), Midnight (white Night Terror), Seismic (Catatrophic Quaken).**

 **Asher's dragon: Stormfly (Deadly Nadder), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare), Sneaky (Terrible Terror).**

 **Snotlout's dragons: Hookfang (Monstrous Nightmare), Pain (Terrible Terror).**

 **Fishlegs' dragons: Meatlug (Gronckle), Iggy (Terrible Terror).**

 **Ruffnut's dragons: Barf and Belch (Hideous Zippleback), Head (Terrible Terror), Scauldy (Scauldron).**

 **Tuffnut's dragons: Barf and Belch (Hideous Zippleback), Butt (Terrible Terror), Flame (Tyhoomerang).**

 **Stoick's dragons: Skullcrusher (Rumblehorn).**

 **Gustav's dragons: Fanghook (Monstrous Nightmare).**


	10. Chapter 10: Have Dragon Will Travel

**Author's note: Well here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup), Asher (male Astrid), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare), Etch (Whispering Death), Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath), Melt (titan-wing Changewing), Spinetail (Deadly Nadder), Laval (Fireworm Princess), Glint (Flightmare), Flame (Typhoomerang), Voltage (Skrill), Rush (lead Speed Stinger), Screech (Screaming Death), Sweet Scent (Snaptrapper), Slice (Timberjack), Blizzard (Snow Wraith), Siren (Death Song), Midnight (white Night Terror), Seismic (Catastrophic Quaken), Hector (male Heather).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **Hope you all enjoy. Be sure to review. Now on with the chapter.**

Chapter 10: Have Dragon Will Travel, Part I

A mysterious rider and their dragon fly towards two ships and the rider points to the farthest one.

"Well, that's strange. I don't recall ever seeing a dragon that looked quite like that one." Mulch says looking through a spyglass catching a glance of the rider hooded rider on the dragon.

The dragon is a four-legged one with a long, slender neck, as well as metal-like, reflective scales. It has a long ledge on the top of its snout and a short, stumpy one on the bottom. Its body shape appears similar to a Windstriker covered in metal armor and two talons on each foot. The dragon appears to have a short, spiky sail and has spikes all along its wings. Its teeth seem to wrap around the edge of its mouth, and it has high ridges over its eyes that resembles eye-lashes. The dragon's snout mostly resembles that of a baryonyx.

"What is it, Mulch? You have that look. I don't like it when you have that look!" Bucket says scared.

The dragon then hovers in front of the ship in the air as the rider points their axe at the ship and the dragon dives towards the ship.

"Off! Get off! Go!" The sailors yell as they jump overboard while the dragon shoots barbs at them.

Mulch hands the spyglass to Bucket as he watches the dragon and the rider shoot more barbs at the ship and destroy the ship's sail. The dragon then lands on the ship as its rider dismounts the dragon.

"Bucket, what do you see?" Mulch asks.

"Something I wish I hadn't, Mulch." Bucket says as Mulch sails towards the ship.

* * *

On Berk, just as Hicca and the other riders grab supplies and ready to take off.

"Okay, now remember, gang we're only taking _absolute necessities to Dragon's Edge._ " Hicca says doing final checks on her supplies being carried by Team Striker Class.

"I guess we're leaving you behind, Fishlegs." Snotlout says laughing.

"Come on. You're better than that, Snotlout. Oh, wait. No, you're not." Fishlegs says tossing rocks into the already filled sacks on Meatlug. "Come on, girl, you can do it. Lift with your legs." She says as Meatlug was unable to fly with the two sacks full of rocks.

" **It's too heavy."** Meatlug says groaning to take off.

"Fishlegs." Hicca says shaking her head at the girl.

"What? Berk granite has a nicer finish. And trust me, you want the nicer finish." Fishlegs says trying to help Meatlug take off but she farts in her face.

" **Sorry."** Meatlug says.

"Point illustrated." Fishlegs says nuzzling against Meatlug's tail.

"Not bad. That's a two. Do it again." Tuffnut says as Ruffnut swings a mace and hits her brother's helmet. "Yeah, three. I still think we could do better." He says.

"Yes, we can!" Ruffnut smiles as she swings the mace at Tuffnut again.

"Ouch! Yeah, that is a four. Yep. One, two, three, four." Tuffnut says counting the after-images he sees of Ruffnut before falling flat on the ground.

"I'll tag it and bag it." Ruffnut says loading the mace in the sack on Barf and Belch.

"I'll tell you what…any of you four need anything, I'll be right here." Tuffnut says slurred.

"Which one of the usual suspects was out sinking boats on their dragon this morning? I have my suspicions." Stoick asks walking towards the group with Gobber, Mulch, and Bucket.

"Sinking boats?" Hicca asks in confusion.

"Bucket and Mulch saw the whole thing." Stoick says gesturing to the two as Bucket waves to them. "And don't try convincing me that there's anyone else in the archipelago who could pull something like this off! Well? I'm waiting." He says as the riders all look at each other wondering what their chief was talking about.

"It was me, Chief! I couldn't control myself. I had to do it." Tuffnut suddenly says surprising the others shuffling over to Stoick on his knees. "What's wrong with me? Why do I do things like this? Why doesn't anybody do anything to stop me? Can't you all see that it's a desperate cry for help?" He sobs making Stoick pinch the bridge of his nose.

"What are you talking about? None of that happened." Ruffnut says walking over to her brother.

"I know that. But I always wanted to confess to something. Had a play. I didn't overdo it, did I?" Tuffnut asks as he stands back up.

"Yeah. I mean, overall, you seemed grounded, but still it was a little hard to believe." Ruffnut says about her brother's acting.

"Grr." Stoick growls at the twins goofing around.

"Daddy, the truth is, we've been together all morning. It couldn't have been one of us attacking the ship." Hicca explains to her father while scratching Blizzard's chin.

" **Oh, yeah. Right there. That's the spot."** Blizzard purrs under his rider's sign of love and affection.

"Well, if it wasn't one of you, I'd say, we have a much more serious problem on our hands." Stoick says and walks away.

"Rogue dragon rider?" Asher asks with a look of concern on his face.

"Not good, not good at all." Fishlegs says.

"No, it isn't. And we need to find out who it is." Hicca says with determination.

* * *

The riders then head out to see to look at the wrecked ship for any clues on the rouge dragon rider.

"Okay, gang, let's spread out!" Hicca says as they set down on the larger, wrecked ship.

"I've been thinking about this rogue dragon rider." Asher says dismounting Stormfly.

"Dagur." Hicca says knowing what her crush was about to say.

"It makes sense. If Dagur has a dragon and is attacking ships, then who's to say we won't be next?" Asher asks.

"Hicca! You got to see this." Fishlegs calls out to the girl.

"Those are some deep gashes. Any idea what it could be?" Hicca asks examining the damage in the side of the ship.

"This dragon is extremely powerful. It has the slashing attack of a Speed Stinger yet from the depth of the strikes it appears to be as strong as a Typhoomerang. Yeah." Fishlegs says using her knowledge of dragons to determine what kind of dragon did this.

" **Not like any dragon I've ever heard of, Hicca."** Voltage says.

 _'You sure?'_ Hicca asks her Skrill as he nods his head. "You guys, you find anything else?" She asks the others as they search the ship.

"Yeah!" Ruffnut says pointing at something for her brother to see.

"This ship has been stripped of everything valuable." Asher says looking through the empty barrels but then sees the twins arguing over something.

"Nothing over here. Right, sis?" Tuffnut asks hiding the object they found behind him.

"Nope, no-thing." Ruffnut says.

"Zilch. Not a thing in front, behind, or to either side of us." Tuffnut says.

"You know I can see that, don't you?" Hicca asks.

" **Idiots."** Toothless says rolling his eyes at the twins' stupidity.

"Alright, alright, but we get to keep it." Tuffnut says.

"Yeah, finders keepers." Ruffnut says.

"Losers…" Tuffnut begins to say forgetting the rest of the taunt and show a large, sharp barb. "Losers don't get this 'cause it's way too cool for a loser." He says.

"Yeah." Ruffnut says.

"A barb!" Fishlegs says getting a good look at the object.

"That looks like one of Stormfly's." Asher says after getting a look for himself.

" **Only shinier."** Stormfly says.

"Which means the dragon we're looking for could belong to the Sharp Class. In fact, I'd bet my Meatlug on it!" Fishlegs says.

" **What?"** Meatlug asks rubbing against her rider.

"No, no, don't worry, girl. It's just an expression. _I'd never do that._ " Fishlegs assures her dragon.

Hicca attempts to take the barb but Tuffnut refuses to let go.

"Tuff." Hicca says sternly and the two get better holds on the barb until Tuffnut stabs his palm on the tip of the barb and screams in pain.

"Ah, you!" Tuffnut shouts trying to soothe his injured hand.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Hicca asks as her three Striker Class dragons observe the barb for themselves.

"Oooh! Good game, Hicca! You think of something, and we'll try to guess what it is. If we do, we get a prize. Alright? Think away, my good woman. And let the game begin." Tuffnut says.

"Hmm. Let me see. I'm thinking you two are muttonheads." Snotlout says walking up next to them.

"Yes! I win!" Tuffnut says excitedly making Snotlout roll her eyes at them.

"I was actually thinking, if we find the dragon, we find the rider. And I have a pretty good idea of how we can find the dragon." Hicca says holding up the barb.

* * *

The riders then return to Berk and gather Bucket in the Great Hall for his description of the dragon.

"Sharp! Did I say that it's sharp?" Bucket asks as Fishlegs tries to draw the dragon.

"I know, Bucket. We've gone over that 20 times." Fishlegs says annoyed at Bucket's laps in memory.

"Well, it's got a very long tail. And it can tie itself into a knot. Yes. Yes, that's right. And two large wings to slice." Bucket says as Fishlegs shows her drawing causing the man to run out screaming waking Hookfang up causing Snotlout to hit her head against the table.

"So?" Hicca asks looking at the drawing.

"I've never seen anything like this in Book of Dragons or Bork's papers." Fishlegs says.

"But there is one place we haven't looked yet." Hicca says walking over to Toothless and pulls out the Dragon Eye from his saddle bag. "So, I'm thinking, since Stormfly is also a Sharp Class-" Hicca begins to say to Asher.

"Her magnesium blast could possibly illuminate some information about this new dragon." Fishlegs finishes as Asher places two daggers crossing each other for the Dragon Eye to rest on.

"Stormfly, easy now. Just enough to light it up." Asher says to his main dragon.

" **Hmm…like, this?"** Stormfly asks releasing a low flame as the Dragon Eye shows information about the Deadly Nadder.

"Deadly Nadder. I must have missed this the first time around. Who's got some chalk? I have to translate it." Fishlegs says getting off track.

"Fishlegs, now's not the time." Hicca says as she twists the Dragon Eye revealing the next dragon.

"Speed Stinger! One of my favorites. There's always so much to learn." Fishlegs says getting off track, again.

"Oh, my Thor!" Snotlout says loudly while rolling her eyes.

"I know, Fishlegs. I got it. Later." Hicca says as she twists the Eye one more time revealing the next dragon. "That's it!" She shouts.

"It's called a Razorwhip." Asher says looking at the image of the dragon.

"Okay, Fishlegs, do your thing." Hicca instructs.

"Okay. Razorwhip. "Sharp Class dragon. Long, spiny, barbed tail. Very aggressive. Very dangerous."" Fishlegs reads from the information listed.

"Yeah, we got that. Give us something new." Snotlout says.

"You want to do this, Snotlout?" Fishlegs asks the girl angrily.

"Duh! I would." Snotlout says and begins looking over the information. "But I'm just-I don't feel like it right now." She says crossing her arms.

"Continuing on, this symbol indicates that it can use its tail to wrap around a victim and literally squeeze the life out of them. Unless it's in a hurry. Then it just slices you in half." Fishlegs continues translating.

"Punch me, because I must be dreaming." Tuffnut says to his sister as she punches in the face. "Ow!" He yells in pain falling to the floor.

"Fishlegs, is there anything about this dragon that won't kill us?" Asher asks.

"How about its eyeballs?" Ruffnut asks as Tuffnut gets back up.

"No. Poisonous tears." Fishlegs says.

"Poisonous! I love it!" Tuffnut yells.

"Yeah. Poison's fantastic. Fishlegs, is there anything that might help us locate it?" Hicca asks.

""Top speed, mating rituals, oral hygiene, feeding habits-"" Fishlegs says listing off other subjects.

"Wow, wow, wow, wait. Go back to that one." Hicca says.

"Oral hygiene?" Fishlegs asks in confusion.

"No! Feeding habits. If we can figure out what this thing eats, then we might figure out where it eats." Hicca says.

"Sea slugs!" Fishlegs says loudly.

"Where?" Tuffnut asks in shock looking around but then trips over Ruffnut's out stretched foot.

"It eats sea slugs." Fishlegs says.

"Slugs? I hate those slimy monsters. They're just snails without homes. Giant homeless snails!" Tuffnut says loudly.

"We've come across a few islands out there that are just crawling with sea slugs. Hopefully, our Razorwhip's feeling hungry." Hicca says coming up with a plan.

"And hungry for sea slugs, not Vikings." Asher says as Stormfly turns off her flame.

* * *

The next day the riders check their list of islands that have sea slugs on them.

"I have a good feeling about this island." Fishlegs says with optimism.

"That's what you said about the last five islands!" Snotlout shouts annoyedly.

"Isn't my fault. I'm an optimist gal. I'm a "yak bladder half full" kind of gal." Fishlegs says about herself.

"I don't mean to burst your yak bladder, but does anyone consider what will we're gonna do if we actually find this Razorwhip?" Asher asks the group.

"You can marry it." Tuffnut says with a dreamy look on his face.

"And what if Dagur's riding it?" Asher asks reminding him of the dangers.

"Well, then Ruffnut can have him. It will be complicated, but I will one day learn to love him as my own." Tuffnut says drifting off a bit.

"Um, Tuffnut-" Asher begins to say.

"Like a little babe, a child that I carry in my arms. But he's too heavy." Tuffnut says still drifting off.

" **I've said it before and I'll say it again. He needs a head check."** Voltage says.

" **Agreed!"** Toothless and Blizzard agree.

"Okay boys, enough." Hicca says and pulls out her spyglass and something catches her eye. "Guys, look! Smoke!" She shouts.

"A campfire." Asher says with a smile.

"This dragon builds campfires?" Tuffnut asks.

"Give me the "Twins serve a purpose" speech again. Quickly." Asher says having Stormfly fly beside his crush.

"Yeah! I've only heard the "Twins are muttonheads" speech, which is also very good." Tuffnut says.

"Okay." Hicca says rolling her eyes and flies on ahead.

"Okay, or you don't have to." Tuffnut says.

When they arrive at the campsite they find the rogue rider and the dragon not there and search the area for clues.

"Could be the loot from the ship." Asher says looking at the crates and axes.

"And these gashes look familiar." Hicca says pointing at a rock with gashes in it. "Alright, gang, let's split up and search the island for our rogue rider and his Razorwhip. He can't be far away." She says as the riders split up except for Fishlegs and Meatlug. "Fishlegs, you and Meatlug stay here, signal if they come back." She says.

"You got it." Fishlegs says as Hicca and her Striker dragons. "You know, Meatlug, ordinarily, I would pretend to be upset at being left behind, but to be honest, this time I just feel a lot safer being here with you." She says but is then wrapped up by a tail and pulled up into the tree.

" **Hmm? Did something happen?"** Meatlug asks not noticing her rider is missing. **"Oh well."** She says going back to eating rocks.

* * *

The twins were flying over the island keeping an eye out for any sign of the rouge rider and dragon.

"All right, sis, you look left and I'll look right." Tuffnut says and then both look left.

"Wait! My left or your left?" Ruffnut asks confused.

"We have the same left. We're twins." Tuffnut says.

"Right." Ruffnut says and they go back to looking in different directions.

"Who are we kidding? We're never going to find this thing." Tuffnut complains.

"And all I see are trees!" Ruffnut says loudly.

"All I see is my dream of spending my golden years with a Razorwhip vanishing right before my very eyes." Tuffnut says not noticing the rouge rider and the Razorwhip appear out of the trees and knock them off Barf and Belch.

" **What just happened?"** Barf asks.

" **I don't know."** Belch replies.

"Help! Oh, ouch, ah!" Tuffnut grunts crashing into branches before hitting the ground. "An eight? That is way too many Ruffn-" He begins to say seeing the afterimages of his sister.

"Whoa! Ugh!" Ruffnut screams as the branch breaks and she lands on her brother.

* * *

Meanwhile Asher and Stormfly were on the ground searching for any sign of the dragon or rider.

"These tracks look pretty fresh. Stay sharp, Stormfly." Asher says examining the tracks but then something is tossed over their heads.

" **Is that what I think it is?"** Stormfly asks as she runs into the cave the item was tossed into. **"It is!"** She says excitedly.

"Stormfly?" Asher asks chasing after his dragon but then sees what she has. "Chicken?" He questions but then the entrance of the cave is sliced. "Oh, no!" He yells as the cave entrance begins collapsing.

* * *

Meanwhile Snotlout and Hookfang were flying until Snotlout heard the call of nature.

"Huh? Take us down, Hookfang! Hurry!" Snotlout orders.

" **Okay. Fine."** Hookfang says as he sets down.

"I knew we should've gone before we left." Snotlout says running towards a couple of bushes but then the trees surrounding it were sliced. "Can't a Viking get some privacy?" She asks but then sees logs rolling towards her. "Hookfang! Oh, gah! Oh, no!" She yells running while holding her pants up but ends up falling in the river. "Hookfang!" She yells as she is washed away.

" **Uhh…Snotlout?"** Hookfang asks looking for his rider.

* * *

Meanwhile Hicca and her Team Striker Class were following the river with Blizzard in front followed by Toothless and Hicca with Voltage bring up the rear.

" **Wait."** Blizzard says seeing two heat sources ahead.

"What is it, bud?" Hicca asks her Snow Wraith.

" **Up ahead."** Blizzard says as it is revealed that the rouge rider and the Razorwhip are perched on a cliff.

"Nice work, Blizzard!" Hicca praises her Striker dragon.

The Razorwhip spots them unleashing a loud roar before taking off.

"Let's get him, boys!" Hicca orders her dragons.

Hicca and her dragons give chase as the Razorwhip slices two trees causing them to topple which Blizzard makes it through alright. Toothless makes it past one and goes over the other while Voltage has to stop momentarily.

" **Okay now that's annoying."** Voltage growls in anger flying to catch up with his brothers and rider.

The Razorwhip then slices the surrounding cliffs causing rocks to fall, which once again Blizzard makes it through before the rocks can start falling.

"Toothless, look out! Whoa!" Hicca screams.

" **Hang on!"** Toothless yells and does a somersault in the air successfully avoiding the rocks as Voltage catches up to them. **"Okay, I've about had it with this dragon."** He growls.

" **You and me both."** Voltage says as they catch up with Blizzard.

" **This, Razorwhip, is elusive."** Blizzard says.

 _'I've got an idea. I have a feeling it's going to come back this way to try and give us the slip so Voltage, I want you up above the cliff ledge and wait for an opening to blitz the Razorwhip with enough power to stun it and Toothless with knock it out of the air.'_ Hicca tells her plan to her dragons.

' _ **Understood.'**_ The three Striker dragons say as they get into position.

A second later the rouge rider and the Razorwhip appear exactly as Hicca predicted and she catches a glance of the rider's eyes which seem familiar to her. Hicca then looks ahead to see a tree coming at them.

"Look out!" Hicca screams.

" **I got this!"** Blizzard yells firing three Frost fusillade blasts at the incoming tree and destroys it.

" **Thanks, bro."** Toothless says.

"Toothless, give me all you've got! Blizzard, keep up!" Hicca orders.

" **Here we go!"** Toothless yells flying at Striker Class speed.

The three then chase after the rider and Razorwhip as Toothless fires Plasma blasts at them but continue to miss. As the rider pulls ahead, Voltage appears and strikes the Razorwhip's underbelly with a small dose of lightning causing it to be stunned.

"Now, Toothless! Now!" Hicca shouts.

" **Take this."** Toothless fires a finally Plasma blast which reflects off the canyon wall and hits the Razorwhip causing it and the rider to crash to the ground.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Hicca says watching the rider attempt to remount the dragon.

" **It'll be the last thing you do."** Voltage says as he and Blizzard trap the rider and dragon in a triangle.

"I wouldn't, either." The rider says pulling off his hood and face mask to reveal him to be none other than…Hector.

Hector is now eighteen years old and now wear a long-sleeve light gray shirt with a black, short sleeved hooded shirt over it, and a brown mask to hide his identity. He also has a brown leather vest, dark gray pants, and brown boots. He has three belts, as well as one that holds his horn and some kind of ornament as well. Hector has metallic-like shoulder guards, bracers, and knee pads, all from the scales from the Razorwhip. Hector still wears his hair in the same style as before but it is noticeably longer.

"Hector?" Hicca asks in shock.

* * *

A while later, the Riders not quite as happy to see Hector again, for what he did prior at them.

"You rolled me into a river!" Snotlout shouts angrily.

"You trapped me in a cave!" Asher yells glaring at the teen.

"You left me dangling in a tree!" Fishlegs says upset and nearly on the verge of tears.

"And I have to admit, the chicken move brought back some memories." Asher says crossing his arms.

"Guys, now I'm sure Hector has a really good reason for doing what he did. Right?" Hicca asks.

"Look. I've been living on my own out here for years and I made more than few enemies. I didn't want you guys to be involved. I needed to send you back to Berk." Hector says.

"You couldn't have just, I don't know, said that?" Snotlout asks.

"Would you have listened?" Hector asks looking at the girl.

"He does have a point. We're pretty stubborn group." Asher says seeing Hector's point for what he did.

"I don't listen to anyone!" Snotlout shouts further proving Hector's point.

"Hector, whatever problems you have, whatever enemies you've made, we can help. You don't have to be out here alone anymore." Hicca says trying to reason with the teen.

"Hicca, please, just let this go." Hector begs the Dragon Princess.

"We have a base not far from here. Why don't you come back with us? Nothing permanent. We'll get you some provisions and catch up. You can see how you like it." Hicca says as Ruffnut drags an unconscious Tuffnut across the ground and rests him against a tree.

"Whoa." Tuffnut says slowly waking up and see Hector's dragon in front of him. "Razorwhip. This is the best dream ever. Like I can reach out and touch it." He says placing his hand on the dragon's snout and then gasps in realization. "I can reach out and touch it!" He says loudly and runs his hands along the dragon's neck. "Cold, scaly." He says and then gets down on one knee. "I, Tuffnut Thorston, take thee, Razorwhip, whatever your last name is, insert it here, to be my-oh, hey, Hector." He says as the teen walks over to him. "What are you doing in my dream? At my wedding. I didn't put you on the list." He says placing his hands on Hector's shoulders.

"You're not dreaming, Tuff." Hector smiles at the boy.

"Oh!" Tuffnut says and then thinks for a few seconds. "Well, in that case, Razorwhip attack! Run!" HE screams running to the others.

"I see nothing has changed." Hector says.

"Yeah, same story, different year." Hicca says with her arms cross.

"Except for the new dragons. A Skrill and Snow Wraith, impressive." Hector says looking at the two Striker Class dragons next to Toothless.

"Oh, that's just a team of her dragons. She has a grand total of twenty-two now." Asher says with a smirk.

"Twenty-two?!" Hector asks in shock and stares at the girl.

"Let's not get into who has how many dragons now and head over to Dragon's Edge." Hicca says with a noticeable blush on her face from embarrassment.

"You're not gonna give up, are you?" Hector asks already knowing that Hicca always gets her way.

"Not likely." Hicca says jokingly knowing she already won.

"Okay, Dragon's Edge it is." Hector says.

"You're gonna love it!" Hicca says with a loving smile making Asher raise an eyebrow.

* * *

The riders return to Dragon's Edge and gather at the Clubhouse.

"Wait, where did you find her?" Tuffnut asks.

"More importantly, can we ride it?" Ruffnut asks.

"Did you miss me? I think you did." Snotlout says rubbing her shoulders against Hector. "That's why you threw that tree at me. Isn't it? Playing hard to get. Me likey." She says but Hector pushes her away and Asher sticks his foot out. "Aah!" She yells as she trips over Asher's foot and hits the floor groaning as the boys fist bump each other.

"Never mind her. How did you train a Razorwhip? It's incredible!" Fishlegs says.

"Actually, I owe a lot to you, guys." Hector says.

"To us?" Asher asks in confusion.

"To me. He meant to me." Snotlout says getting back up. "I mean, how much more obvious can she be? Men. I totally understand them." She says with her arms cross but the Razorwhip swings it tail at her launching her forwards back onto the ground. "Okay, great. Check you later!" She says finally taking a hint.

"When I found Windshear-" Hector begins to say.

"Awesome name! I bet you ride like the wind, shearing through it! Get it? I used both of the words in its name to explain why he's called that." Tuffnut says over-explaining the name.

"Oh, gods. Tuff's it's a girl." Hicca explains.

"Anyway, when I found her, she'd been hurt in a fight with a Typhoomerang. Windshear held her own. But she needed to be nursed back to health. Then when she was better, I used the training you guys taught me on Berk. We've become the perfect team. We're unstoppable. I mean, look at her! No one can take us down. And if they try, they'll be sorry for it." Hector says with a heavy glare.

"Oh, you're unstoppable, huh?" Hicca asks.

"Of course, we are, Hicca. No one has ever beaten us." Hector says.

"Then I guess Voltage stunning Windshear was a fluke and Toothless shooting her out of the air was just luck?" Hicca asks making Hector blush in embarrassment. "Exactly." She says in a huff.

"Ha! I guess she's pretty cool, but not as cool as this. Hookfang, flame up!" Snotlout shouts.

" **Whatever."** Hookfang says as his body bursts into flames.

"That's cute. Windshear, tail slice!" Hector orders and Windshear uses her tail to strike the floor around Snotlout.

"Oh, gah!" Snotlout yelps using her arms to shield herself. "Ha! What's so great about-" She begins to ask until the floor gives away. "Okay, we'll call it a draw." She says hanging from a support beam underneath the Clubhouse.

"What else can she do?" Fishlegs asks in awe as Hicca walks over to Windshear and pettings the Razorwhip with her right hand.

"Her breath can burn the flesh off a human from 100 feet away." Hector says.

"You're gonna get me outta here?" Snotlout asks reminding them she's still hanging from the support beam.

"One single blade of her tail is as deadly as the sharpest battle-ax." Hector says ignoring Snotlout as she climbs up only to meet with the Razorwhip's tail as it opens up.

" **Now that's funny."** Windshear says in a gravelly female voice.

"Great having Hector back. He's so…I don't know, intense, hardcore. I love it!" Asher says in awe.

"Yeah, it's great. He's definitely grown up since the last time we saw him." Hicca says with her arms crossed under her large breasts.

"Hicca, it's been three years. We were just kids. We've all grown up." Asher reminds his crush.

"Yeah, but he was so kind, and now he's so-I don't know." Hicca says.

"Edgy? What's wrong with that? I like it." Asher says.

"Asher, there's edgy and then there's destroying ships. Which I still need to ask him about. And with a dragon, which by the way makes me uncomfortable." Hicca says pouting cutely making Asher chuckle.

"Well, do me a favor and wait until after I ask him about his battle-ax. I want him to show me how to make one for myself." Asher says watching Hector draw his battle-ax.

"Let's do this!" Tuffnut shouts as he and Ruffnut charge at Hector with their swords.

"Come on! Is that all you got?" Hector asks as he kicks Ruffnut in the gut and blocks Tuffnut's sword as it snaps in half.

"See? Hardcore." Asher says and lets out a battle cry as he charges at Hector with his own sword.

"I don't suppose you want to talk to him, do you, sweetie?" Hicca asks her Night Fury.

" **Not really. My brother's and I still don't like the fact that Asher is trying to get your love that rightfully belongs to us and our sisters."** Toothless says walking away.

"Yeah, thanks again for everything." Hicca says smirking at her main dragon's jealousy.

* * *

Hours later, Hector was at the Dragon Stables feeding Windshear.

"Eat up, girl. You'll need all your strength for what we've got coming." Hector says.

"Hector? Uh, we should probably talk." Hicca says entering the Stables.

"Sure, about what?" Hector asks.

"About the ship, the one that you and Windshear destroyed." Hicca reminds the teen.

"Oh. That ship." Hector says wide eyed.

"Hector, what are you doing out there?" Hicca asks.

"I'm just taking care of business, Hicca. Nothing you need to worry about." Hector says.

"Yeah. But I do worry about it, Hector. If dragons are attacking ships, I worry. It makes it harder to bring peace between humans and dragons." Hicca says sternly.

" **It's complicated, princess."** Windshear says knowing of Hicca's title.

"Look, Hicca, a lot has happened in the last few years. We're not kids anymore. Everything's changed." Hector says.

"This isn't you. It can't be!" Hicca says loudly.

"It is now. The last time you saw me, I-never mind. If you want me to leave-" Hector begins to say.

"I didn't say that. No, whatever it is you're going through, we can help. All of us. There's always another way." Hicca says.

"You're so sweet. Thank you, Hicca. You've always been a great friend to me." Hector says hugging Hicca making her sigh knowing he won't listen to reason.

* * *

Later that night, Hector stares at the moon and pulls his hood over his head. He then locks up the riders' dragons in their pens to prevent them from following.

"Hey, hey. Sh! It's okay." Hector says to a waking Stormfly and Blazer. "Sorry, guys. Nothing personal." He says covering his face with his brown mask and then flies off on Windshear.

Unknown to them however, Hicca and her Team Striker Class were hanging from the roof of the Dragon Stable.

"Okay, boys, let's get some answers." Hicca says mounting Toothless as they follow after them.

After flying for a while Hicca and her dragons watch as Hector and Windshear fly past a couple of sea-stacks with trees growing on them and decide to use them as cover while watching Hector, through her spyglass, talk to a stranger on a boat.

"Come on, just turn around. Let me see your face." Hicca says as the stranger turns out to be Trader Johann who pulls out a map and shows Hector. "Okay, this is getting strange." She says leaning against Voltage.

" **Isn't that the trader who talks too much?"** Voltage asks.

" **Yeah, it is."** Toothless says to his brother.

"Thank you, Johann. It's always a pleasure doing business with you." Hector says walking back towards his dragon.

"The feeling is quite mutual, Master Hector. I can assure you, I enjoy our every transaction." Trader Johann says as Hector mounts Windshear and takes off.

"Toothless! Voltage! Blizzard!" Hicca says quickly as the three Striker Dragons hide behind the sea-stack as Windshear flies by. "Okay, Johann, let's see what we can get out of you." She says as they fly towards Johann's boat.

"I'm sorry, mistress Hicca, but I've been sworn to secrecy. The Chief of the headhunting Asmat tribe from Papua New Guinea couldn't part these lips!" Trader Johann says proudly as Hicca interrogates him.

"Really? How about Stoick the Vast of the Hooligan tribe from Berk? Do you know what trade sanctions are, Johann?" Hicca asks not in the mood for playing games.

"Two words that should never be used in the same sentence?" Trader Johann asks.

" **Answer…"** Toothless begins to say with a growl.

"… **her…"** Voltage growls.

"… **now!"** Blizzard finishes growling too.

"Right then! Where shall I begin?" Trader Johann asks.

"Let's start with why Hector is out attacking the ships all by himself." Hicca says sternly taking a seat in front of Johann.

"I suppose it would have something to do with his entire village, including his own family, being decimated by a rather nasty group of undesirables. He's made it his personal mission to avenge his island and him family." Trader Johann explains.

"By sinking and looting ships?" Hicca asks.

"He's not looting. He's redistributing back to the victims of those horrible crimes. Every ship that Hector attacks means they'll get back some of what they've lost. Of course, lost loved ones can't never be replaced." Trader Johann says glumly.

"But why? Why now? Why him?" Hicca asks wanting answers.

"Many "whys," mistress Hicca. None of which I can address at this very moment." Trader Johann says.

"Johann, why do we do this?" Hicca asks slumping on the table in frustration.

"Sorry?" Trader Johann asks in confusion.

"You know you're gonna tell me. I know you're gonna tell me. So why not save us both the trouble and just-" Hicca begins to say as her dragons growl at him for upsetting their princess.

"I suppose you do have a point. Picture, if you will, a brilliant sunny day on the Emerald Isle of Karantha when I received a mysterious correspondence from a little boy. Yet again-" Trader Johann begins to get off topic until Hicca slams her fist on the table.

"Johann! Where is Hector going?" Hicca asks angrily as her three dragons growl at the trader showing their teeth.

"It's not merely where he's going, mistress Hicca, it's who he's going after." Trader Johann says.

* * *

At dawn, Hector reveals that she is going after Dagur the Deranged, as it was the Berserkers who raided Hector's island.

"There! There it is, Windshear. Remember, girl, we're doing this for my mom and dad. For our whole village. I want my face to be the last thing Dagur ever sees." Hector says angrily, pulling off his hood and mask, until he sees more ships behind Dagur's main one. "What in the name of Thor?" He asks halting Windshear's approach.

"Sir, that dragon's been circling up there for a while." Savage says spotting Windshear flying in circles above them.

"Hm. Never seen one of those before." Dagur says.

"Nor have I. What should we do?" Savage asks.

"Well, you know what I always say. When in doubt, take it out." Dagur says grinning evilly.

"Fire!" Savage yells as the Berserkers fire arrows at Hector and Windshear as they dodge every single one.

"Wait for it, wait for it." Dagur says watching closely. "Now!" He yells as his soldiers fire a grappling hook at Windshear, who gets her tail caught in the chain.

"No!" Hector shouts as another boat fires another grappling hook and it wraps around Windshear's front leg.

"Reel in that spiny menace!" Dagur orders.

"Whoa!" A Berserker yelps at the fight Windshear was putting up.

Well, hello, Hector. Pull harder! She can be useful to us! Very useful." Dagur says chuckling.

"We got this, girl!" Hector says.

" **Not from what I'm seeing."** Windshear says looking ahead.

"Or not." Hector says seeing what his dragon was looking at, four more ships approaching.

The ships fire grappling hooks as well and one wraps around Windshear's neck. Hector tries to untangle it but gets pinned by two more grappling hooks wrapping around Windshear's neck. More grappling hooks continue to be fired and wrap around Windshear as Dagur laughs evilly. Hicca and her Team Striker Class arrive on the scene and gasp at what she sees.

"Hector!" Hicca screams.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 11 will be out when I can get it written.**

 **Here's the update list of the rider's dragons:**

 **Hicca's dragons: Toothless (Night Fury), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Etch (Whispering Death), Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath), Melt (titan-wing Changewing), Spinetail (Deadly Nadder), Laval (Fireworm Princess), Glint (Flightmare), Sharpshot (Terrible Terror), Torch (Typhoomerang), Voltage (Skrill), Rush (lead Speed Stinger), Screech (Screaming Death), Sweet Scent (Snaptrapper), Slice (Timberjack), Thornado (Thunderdrum), Blizzard (Snow Wraith), Siren (Deathsong), Midnight (white Night Terror), Seismic (Catatrophic Quaken).**

 **Asher's dragon: Stormfly (Deadly Nadder), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare), Sneaky (Terrible Terror).**

 **Snotlout's dragons: Hookfang (Monstrous Nightmare), Pain (Terrible Terror).**

 **Fishlegs' dragons: Meatlug (Gronckle), Iggy (Terrible Terror).**

 **Ruffnut's dragons: Barf and Belch (Hideous Zippleback), Head (Terrible Terror), Scauldy (Scauldron).**

 **Tuffnut's dragons: Barf and Belch (Hideous Zippleback), Butt (Terrible Terror), Flame (Tyhoomerang).**

 **Stoick's dragons: Skullcrusher (Rumblehorn).**

 **Gustav's dragons: Fanghook (Monstrous Nightmare).**

 **Hector's dragons: Windshear (Razorwhip).**


	11. Chapter 11: Have Dragon Will Travel

**Author's note: Well here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup), Asher (male Astrid), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare), Etch (Whispering Death), Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath), Melt (titan-wing Changewing), Spinetail (Deadly Nadder), Laval (Fireworm Princess), Glint (Flightmare), Flame (Typhoomerang), Voltage (Skrill), Rush (lead Speed Stinger), Screech (Screaming Death), Sweet Scent (Snaptrapper), Slice (Timberjack), Blizzard (Snow Wraith), Siren (Death Song), Midnight (white Night Terror).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **Hope you all enjoy. Be sure to review. Now on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Have Dragon Will Travel, Part II

"Come on, Windshear, get us out of here." Hector says as he continues to struggle under the chains binding him to his dragon.

"Oh, Hector, don't fight it." Dagur says but then hears the sound of three different screeches as he turns to see Hicca flying in on Toothless with Voltage and Blizzard following.

"Boys, we have to save him!" Hicca says.

" **Right!"** Team Striker Class say as they dive towards the ships.

"Well, look who the dragons flew in! Glad you could join us, lover! It wouldn't feel like a family reunion without you. Now, take out those Strikers!" Dagur yells as his men begin firing bolas and chains at them but miss every shot they fire.

Hicca, Toothless, Voltage, and Blizzard swerve through the crowd of ships until they end up right above Hector and Windshear.

"Blast the chains, boys, now!" Hicca yells as her three dragons fire their respective blasts at the chains only to have nothing happen. "Dragon-proof chains?" She questions in shock.

"Ha-ha! Nice try, Hicca! You didn't think I'd make it that easy for you, did you?" Dagur asks watching as she flies around on Toothless while Voltage and Blizzard hold their position above Hector and Windshear and out of the Berserkers' reach.

"Come on, lads, get him!" Savage orders as the Berserkers continue to try and reel Hector and Windshear in.

"Whoa!" Hicca yelps as a bola flies past her face, nearly knocking her out of Toothless' saddle.

" **Hey! Watch it!"** Toothless yells in anger.

"Okay, that was too close! Come on, sweetie." Hicca says as they swerve through the ships towards Hector. "If we can't blast the chains…" She begins to say following the chains around Windshear to the deck of the boat. "blast the winches!" She orders her dragon team.

"Come to Dagur." Dagur says with Savage standing next to him with a net ready to capture Hector.

"Fire!" Hicca yells as three different blasts destroy three winches, including the one on Dagur's ship. "Nice shooting, boys!" She praises her dragons as they blast the winches and set Hector free

"Ahem." Dagur says walking up to one of his soldiers. "Excuse me, what good are dragon-proof chains without dragon-proof winches?" He asks loudly as he shoves the soldier through a hole in the deck.

"Hector you can't take on Dagur and his fleet all by yourself!" Hicca says hovering in front of him with her dragons.

"I'm not by myself. I have Windshear." Hector says as they dodge a bola thrown at them and dive towards the ships. "I'm too close. I might not get this shot again." He says with determination.

"But this is suicide!" Hicca says with worry in her voice.

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes." Hector states.

"But are you willing to sacrifice Windshear, too?" Hicca asks causing the boy to pause for a moment.

" **Hector, I'm with you. Whatever you decide to do."** Windshear says to her rider.

"Hector, there will be another time. I promise you." Hicca says and they fly away from Dagur and his ships.

* * *

Later the two riders and four dragons where flying quietly through the sky after narrowly escaping from the Berserkers.

"Blasting the winches, pretty smart." Hector says praising the Dragon Princess.

"Yeah, and a little luck never hurts either." Hicca says giggling. "I talked to Johann. He told me Dagur wiped out your village…and your family. I'm sorry." She says.

"Then you know why he has to pay." Hector says.

"I do. But you don't have to do this alone." Hicca says.

"I don't know. It seems that I'm destined to be alone. First, when I was a little boy, I get separated from my birth family." Hector says.

"Your birth family?" Hicca asks in confusion.

"Yes, but I don't remember much. It was so long ago. Just a few pictures in my mind. I remember my father's hands. They were rough, like sandstone, but so gentle. And I remember the smell of his wooden shield. I don't think I was supposed to play with it, but he let me anyway. And this. He gave me this horn." Hector says showing Hicca the horn he had when they first met. "I don't know if it means something, but whenever I look at it, I think of him. I just wish I knew who he was." He says.

* * *

The two then arrive back at Dragon's Edge where the other riders where waiting for them in the Clubhouse. The other dragons weren't too happy about being locked up by Windshear and Hector.

"Look, I'm sorry I locked up your dragons. I just didn't trust that you guys would let me go after Dagur." Hector says placing his bag on a chair.

"Trust does need to be earned with people and dragons." Fishlegs says.

"Thanks for understanding, Fishlegs." Hector says smiling at the overweight girl making her giggle.

"I don't really trust these guys either, Hector." Snotlout says trying to impress the boy.

"You know, we can hear you." Asher says glaring at the girl.

"Jealousy is an ugly quality, Asher. But clearly, I understand where it comes from." Snotlout says.

"Ugh." Asher groans in disgust.

"The point is, we have you back, Hector. You're one of us." Hicca says placing a comforting hand on Hector's shoulder.

"Yeah, I stocked Windshear's stable with buckets of sea slugs." Fishlegs says as Snotlout glares at her.

"And I made room for you in my hut." Snotlout says.

"And I've made it clear to Snotlout that you're not staying in his hut." Hicca says crossing her arms under her breasts as Snotlout groans.

"Even though you were the rogue dragon rider and you sabotaged our dragons and you snuck away in the dark of the night." Tuffnut says pointing an accusing finger at Hector. "Wait a minute, why do we like you again?" He asks.

"I'm truly sorry, Tuffnut." Hector says placing a hand over his heart.

"Whoa! That was…sincere. What am I supposed to do with that?" Tuffnut asks and begins breathing heavily. "I'm a little bit flushed and overwhelmed. Little help here? People!" He says walking away.

"Ugh! Help yourself!" Ruffnut says.

"And if you need any help with Windshear-" Fishlegs begins to say.

"Why don't I show you around the Edge? I'm basically chief." Snotlout boasts about herself even though it wasn't true.

"Thanks, girls, really. I-" Hector begins to say.

"Hey, glad you're back. Your dragon rocks." Ruffnut says.

"Let's go have some guy time." Asher says pulling him away from the crowding girls.

"Good idea." Hector says and follows the blonde into the forest.

* * *

The boys end up at one of Asher's training areas where one of the black Night Terrors from his flock was resting until two axes embed themselves into the targets.

"Two axes are better than one." Asher says holding up two fingers.

"True. Unless you have one of _these_." Hector says showing off his double axe as he spins it around in his hands and then throws it at the targets.

"You really have to show me how you made that." Asher says impressed.

"Sure, but I prefer close combat to throwing…" Hector begins to say as he swings an axe into the tree beside them. "so I can stare my enemy in the eye." He says with a wicked grin.

"Not a bad tactic. But don't discount…hyah!" Asher says and throws the axe at another tree.

"Hmm... The element of surprise. I like that." Hector says.

"That's one of Hicca's favorite tactics." Asher says walking over to another axe.

"So, you two are a thing, right?" Hector asks causing Asher to slip up on his throw as the axe ends up embedded at the top of a tree where another black Night Terror was resting.

"What? No, just friends." Asher says blushing like crazy.

"Come on." Hector says throwing the axe in his hands and hits the center of the target. "I've seen the way the you two are together." He says.

"No. Seriously. Friends." Asher says scratching the back of his head trying to fight off his blush.

"Hmm. She's kind of cute. Unlike any other girl in Berk." Hector says.

"I guess. If you like that unassuming, heroic, dragon rider type." Asher says throwing another axe.

"Bull's-eye." Hector says.

"Now, you and Snotlout, that's a match made in Valhalla. I don't whether to thank you or feel sorry for you." Asher says grinning.

"I can handle Snotlout. And besides, I'm not into the macho Viking type. I like a little smarts. Like Fishlegs." Hector says pulling his double axe out of the target.

"Fishlegs? Seriously?" Asher asks in surprise.

"What? I think she's funny and cute." Hector says blushing.

"We're talking about Fishlegs, right? The girl with the Gronckle?" Asher asks.

"Okay, all right. Enough girl talk. What else do you do for fun around here?" Hector asks.

* * *

Later the boys were now racing across an open field towards the cliff.

"Keep up!" Asher shouts as they jump off the cliff where their dragons are waiting to catch them.

" **I still don't like this game."** Stormfly says as Asher manages to grab her tail however Hector miss Windshear's tail and continues falling towards the rocks.

"Thanks, Windshear!" Hector says as Windshear grabs him at the last second.

"Want to go two out of three?" Asher asks as they fly away from Dragon's Edge.

"No. I want to show you something. If you can keep up." Hector says flying ahead.

"Get 'em, Stormfly!" Asher says as they follow.

* * *

Back at the Clubhouse, Blizzard, being naturally curious, sniffs at Hector satchel bag and gets it stuck on his head.

"Hey, would you knock it off, bud? Okay? Snooping will not gain his trust." Hicca says as something falls out, Hector's horn. "Huh. Wait a minute. That's my daddy's Chief seal!" She says beginning to ask questions in her mind.

* * *

Asher, Hector, and their dragons arrive back at Hector's campsite to look for something.

"What are we doing back at your campsite? You forget something?" Asher asks as Hector walks forward.

"Nope." Hector simply says and continues looking around.

"Stay put, Stormfly. Keep your ears up." Asher says dismounting his main dragon.

" **Understood."** Stormfly says being on guard.

"Oh…it must be here." Hector says looking out towards the ocean.

"Are you going to clue me in on what we're doing here?" Asher asks but only gets Hector huffing under his breath. "Hello?" He calls out again.

"I'm looking for something." Hector simply says.

"Looking for something like…" Asher begins to say hearing leaves rustle beside him as he reaches into the bushes and pulls out, "Trader Johann?" He questions in surprise with his axe at his throat.

"Master Asher, so nice to see you again. Would you mind, please, lowering you axe so my frightened soul might be granted safe passage back to my body?" Trader Johann asks.

"Ugh…" Asher groans as he removes his axe and foot from atop Trader Johann.

"Johann! Thank Thor." Hector says helping the trader to his feet.

"Oh. Master Hector! I'm overjoyed you're not dead. When the Terrible Terror returned with the message I sent, I was sick with worry. Then, when I arrived here and saw your campsite abandoned, I feared the worst." Trader Johann say.

"Alright, someone needs to tell me what's going on." Asher says feeling very annoyed.

"You see, Master Asher, if you need exotic spices from a foreign land, or one-of-a-kind cured leathers, or incredibly difficult to obtain information detailing the exact whereabouts of a certain dastardly Berserkers, Trader Johann is your man." Trader Johann says about himself while showing a map of the archipelago.

"Dagur." Asher says realizing who he meant.

"And if you need a warrior to take of that dastardly Berserker…" Hector begins to say and does some fancy moves with his axe. "…I'm your guy!" He says with a wicked grin.

"So he's got the info and you've got the axe. Now what?" Asher asks.

"Dagur is set to purchase a fleet of new ships from a group of salty undesirables in the Sea of Despair. But be wary. These new ships for his armada are outfitted with powerful anti-dragon winches and catapults. After the deal is done, I won't be able to find him again. Dagur will be back in the wind. Adrift, like a leaf in a stream…" Trader Johann says and lets out a gently puff of air.

"Ugh." Asher groans once again.

"And I've used my last grapevine, so I won't be able to offer my invaluable, yet expensive information." Trader Johann says to Hector.

"Got it. Thanks, Johann. Come on, Asher." Hector says walking towards his dragon.

"You're not coming?" Asher asks the trader.

"What part of this implies "Rushing into battle on a flying lizard"?" Trader Johann asks.

* * *

Hicca and her Team Striker Class arrive on Berk and are greeted by Gobber.

"Hicca! From my lips to Odin's ears. I was just saying I could use you and dragons' help with a pesky flock of wild Nadders that have been driving me batty!" Gobber says but then cringes at the screeching from said dragons. "Yeah, you heard me, you lousy…" He begins to say.

"No time, Gobber. I need to see my daddy. It's urgent." Hicca says looking at the horn in her hand.

"Oh. In that case, he's in the Great Hall. But it's Berk's gripe day, so there might be a bit of a wait." Gobber tells her but cringes again from the screeches of the dragons. "Uh-huh. Stinky little buggers." He says walking towards them.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Great Hall, Stoick is sitting on his throne rubbing his forehead listening to the gripes of his villagers.

"Stoick, them wees ones of mine are making me crazy! They run all over the house, breaking and wrecking everything. They won't sit still for a minute. I'm exhausted." Sven says on his knees in front of the chief.

"Ugh. That's because they're sheep, Sven. And they should be kept outside!" Stoick says loudly.

"Aw, but they do get so lonely." Sven says picking up the little sheep he brought with him.

"Daddy." Hicca calls out with Toothless, Voltage, and Blizzard following behind her.

"Hicca!" Stoick says excited to his pride and joy.

"We really need to talk." Hicca says holding up Hector's horn causing Stoick to go wide-eyed.

"Hmm." Stoick says narrowing his eyes.

* * *

Back on Dragon's Edge, the riders, Hector, their dragons, and the rest of Hicca's dragons, were gathered in the Arena Dome.

"We gotta go now. Dagur won't be out in the open for long." Hector says trying to convince the others to help him.

"Wait a minute. You want us to go into battle with Dagur and the Berserkers without Hicca and her Team Striker Class?" Fishlegs asks.

"Guys, I wish Hicca and Striker were here, trust me. But they're not. And we can't wait. Dagur's ships are rigged with dragon-proof chains and grappling hooks. And the ships he's buying are even more powerful. But with all of us attacking at once, Dagur won't know what hit him." Hector explains.

"I have to say any aerial assault of this magnitude would be foolish without Toothless, Voltage, or Blizzard. Hicca's herd are the most powerful dragons in our arsenal." Fishlegs says.

" **Hey!"** Meatlug says offended.

"But you're still my favorite, girl." Fishlegs assures her Gronckle.

"Well, it's not like we need Hicca and her Strikers." Snotlout says but receives as glare from Asher. "But it's nice to know we have a Striker class dragon when things get hairy." She says.

"Plus these dragons won't do anything we ask them." Tuffnut says gesturing to Hicca's dragons.

"That's ridicules. Surely, if we tempt them with their favorite food, we can get them to-" Hector begins to say walking towards them but halts when they roar threateningly at him.

" **We will not be part of your hunt for revenge."** Bones says.

" **It will only endanger our beloved Hicca."** Siren says.

" **Not to mention this will come back to haunt you, like it always does for us."** Melt says remembering the trouble Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs have caused Hicca in the past.

"Okay." Hector says slowly backing away from the growling dragons not understanding them at all. "You heard Johann, Asher. This is our last chance. Tell them." He says.

"Well…look, Hector-" Asher begins to say.

"You too? Just forget it. All that stuff about trust and having my back, I guess that was just talk." Hector says walking away.

"Oh, man! Awkward." Snotlout says.

* * *

Back on Berk, Stoick is staring at the horn Hicca gave him while she affectionately scratches under Voltage's chin and Toothless and Blizzard take naps off to the side.

" **Oh, right there. Right there."** Voltage says purring.

"Where did you get this?" Stoick asks.

"It's Hector's." Hicca says pausing her actions for a second to look at her father.

"Hmm." Stoick says looking over his shoulder at his daughter.

"He's the boy that stole Stormfly a few years back." Hicca reminds her father.

"Yes. Hector." Stoick says.

"Daddy, that horn has your chief seal carved into it." Hicca says crossing her arms.

"It does." Stoick simply says with a nod.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Hicca asks with a slight glare.

"When a Chief has a child, Hicca, that child receives many gifts from all over. Now when you were born, I asked Gobber to make the smallest axe he'd ever imagined. With a handle tiny enough for a baby to grasp. I wanted you to start training the moment you opened your eyes. I thought your mother was going to feed me to the boars." Stoick says about his wife.

"I remember that axe." Hicca says with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, you used it as a paperweight." Stoick says with a deadpan look at his daughter.

"About the horn, daddy, Hector told me his father gave it to him. But it has your seal on it." Hicca says.

"Hmm." Stoick says pausing.

"Daddy, is Hector my brother?" Hicca asks with curious eyes.

* * *

Back on the Edge, Hector and Windshear are at the Dragons Stables and were preparing to go after Dagur.

"Looks like it just you and me, Windshear…" Hector begins to say.

" **That's not true. They're just trying to keep you from making a bad decision."** Windshear says to her rider.

"As usual." Hector says closing his eyes and lowering his head.

"Hey." Asher says causing Hector to turn around to see the riders with their weapons on them. "If we're gonna do this, it has to be a capture mission, not a kill mission. Agreed?" He asks.

"Agreed. We'll sink Dagur's armada, and drag him back to Outcast Island. Let him rot there." Hector says with a smile.

"Okay. Then we're with you." Asher says.

"You can thank me. I was the one who rallied these guys." Snotlout boosts about herself.

"Well, that's not really my recollection." Fishlegs says with a smirk.

"Quiet, Fishlegs!" Snotlout says quickly to the large girl.

"As soon as he left, your lips started to do that cute little quiver thing." Fishlegs mocks the girl.

"You quiet! That's a tic! It's a tic when I'm about to fight." Snotlout defends herself.

"So, what changed your mind?" Hector asks walking over to Asher.

"Hicca. She would never want you to face Dagur alone again. And neither do I." Asher explains.

"Well, I know right where Dagur is." Hector says holding up the map.

"Good. Then you won't need this." Asher says pinning the map to the Stable door. "Now, Hicca will be able to find us. So what's you plan?" He asks.

"Hit him when he least expects it." Hector says mounting Windshear and takes off.

* * *

Dagur and the Berserkers were sailing through the archipelago to meet up with the Viking Dagur would buy from.

"Ah. It's a good day to strengthen my armada. Then again, it's always a good day to strengthen my armada." Dagur says laughing and Savage joins in as well. "What are you laughing at?" He asks making Savage halt his laughter.

"The gold is ready for the exchange, sir. Should we move it to the deck?" Savage asks.

"No, leave it down below." Dagur says.

"But, sir, when they arrive with the ships, they'll be expecting our gold." Savage says.

"Yes! And instead of our gold, we'll give them our steel." Dagur says holding up his axe grinning making Savage grins as well.

* * *

Back on at Dragon's Edge, Hicca and her Team Striker Class had just returned from Berk.

"Hector? Guys? Where did everyone go?" Hicca asks.

" **Hicca, look at this?"** Voltage says indicating to the map stabbed into the stable door.

"Huh?" Hicca says walking over to her Skrill. "Oh no." She says with a grim expression.

* * *

Back with the other riders, the just arrived at the area Dagur and his fleet where located.

"There he is." Hector says spotting the four ships from the above the cloud line.

"Alright, let me guess. You want to attack like the rogue dragon rider that you are. A full frontal assault!" Tuffnut cheers loudly.

"No. Element of surprise?" Hector asks staring at Asher.

"Dragons! Incoming!" A Berserker soldier shouts as Dagur spots Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Barf and Belch coming out from the clouds.

"Prepare the grappling hooks! Ready the chains! It's hunting season." Dagur orders his men.

Hookfang unleashes a few fireballs but completely miss the ships. Meatlug and Barf and Belch release their attacks as well but get the same result. The Berserkers fire grappling hooks but the dragons were too high for them to reach.

"Ah. To high to hit anything!" Snotlout whines.

"We're supposed to divert Dagur's attention and stay high enough to avoid his weaponry." Fishlegs reminds the girl.

"We got to get lower! I can't-" Snotlout begins to say until an arrow flies past her face. "I said higher! Hookfang, higher!" She yells.

" **Oh my god, make up your mind."** Hookfang says as he flies higher.

Meanwhile Asher, Stormfly, Hector, and Windshear had snuck around to the back of Dagur's main ship and were climbing up to the deck but quickly ducked when they saw one of the Berserker soldiers walk past the crates.

"What are they doing up there?" Dagur asks.

"Ah." A Berserker soldier screams when Asher drops in front of him.

"Nice surprise face." Asher says.

"Ooh!" The Berserker soldier groans as Hector hits him over the head with the flat of his axe.

"Yes." Asher says fist bumping Hector.

The two then sneak up on a Berserker soldier cranking a winch until they put a bag over his head and throw him overboard.

"What the…?" Dagur asks turning around to see no one as Asher and Hector hid behind the crates.

"Huh?" Another Berserker soldier carrying bolas asks spotting the two boys and was about to get them until Windshear throws him into the crates with her tail.

"What is going on?" Dagur asks and picks up a chain. "Oh, come on, already!" He shouts and when Meatlug comes into range he prepares to throw the chain only for Hector to grab it with his axe. "Oh no!" He says as he's yanked backwards and gets tied up. "What are you doing?" He asks thinking it's his own men who did this to him. "You two?" He asks seeing Asher and Hector.

"Surprise, Dagur." Hector says holding his axe in his face.

"Two axes are better than one." Asher says holding up his axe.

"And twelve ships trumps two axes." Dagur says but then two large shadows loom over him and he sees its Windshear and Stormfly. "I should've seen that coming." He mutters to himself.

"Windshear, finish it!" Hector orders.

" **But Hector."** Windshear says but sees the look on her rider's face. **"Okay."** She says raising her tail and opens the spines on it.

"No, Hector, don't! You promised us a capture mission." Asher says trying to stop the teen.

"Sorry, Asher. I changed my mind. Dagur didn't "capture" my village. So this ends here." Hector says releasing his axe into its double form and puts it at Dagur's throat.

"If you kill me, Hector, you'll never know-" Dagur begins to say but Hector gags him.

"Save it for the gods. Windshear!" Hector shouts.

"Stop!" Hicca yells as Blizzard lands in front of Windshear halting her attack. "Hector, stop." She says sliding across the deck up to Hector.

"Move, Hicca." Hector says pushing the girl away.

"You don't understand." Hicca says not noticing Dagur struggling to loosen his restraints.

"You promised me there would be another time, and this is it!" Hector says removing Hicca's hand from his shoulder.

"Look." Hicca says pulling out Hector's horn. "You told me your father gave you this." She says.

"He did, but what are you doing?" Hector asks.

"This is my father's Chief Seal." Hicca says showing Hector the seal on the horn.

"Stoick's steal is carved in my horn? What are you saying?" Hector asks.

"I'm saying years ago, Stoick gave this horn to the Chief of the Berserkers tribe, Oswald the Agreeable, as a gift for his newborn son. You were that newborn, Hector. Oswald the Agreeable is you father. And he is also Dagur's father." Hicca says dropping the bomb on Hector.

"No." Hector says in complete horror.

"Hector, Dagur is your brother. You can't kill him." Hicca says.

"Asher." Hector says turning to his friend.

"I-" Asher begins to say but then boulders appear out of nowhere and Asher turns to see more of Dagur's ships. "It's the rest of Dagur's ships." He says as he watches the dragons avoid the boulders but Hookfang accidentally unleashes a fireball. "Look out!" He says covering Hicca ask the fireball strikes daggers ship.

"Hector, we have to go." Hicca says as one of the ship sails up to the main one and the soldiers prepare to board just as Dagur breaks free of his restraints.

"I have to admit, you never disappoint, my love. Or maybe your actually my aunt. Who knows in this crazy world?" Dagur asks laughing madly.

"Hector, come on." Hicca says as Asher mounts Stormfly and Voltage and Blizzard hover in the air waiting for Toothless carry their Dragon Princess to safety.

"Hector, I'm the only family you've got left." Dagur says but Toothless gets in front of him and growls. "Join me, brother! Don't fight destiny. I know you feel the Berserkers blood flowing through you veins." He says as Hector grins but then runs towards him and jumps onto Windshear's saddle. "What are you doing? Come back, bro! "Hector the Unhinged" has a nice ring to it, no?" He asks. "You'll be back and I will welcome you with open arms! We'll have to wait on that reunion. Pity!" He says but then hears a familiar sound. "Huh? What?" He asks as Toothless flies into him knocking him onto the deck. "I really should've seen that one coming, too." He says.

"All right, gang, back to the Edge!" Hicca orders as the retreat from the battle.

"Under the circumstances, I wholeheartedly agree with that plan." Fishlegs says eagerly as Meatlug flies fast.

Later that evening, Hector is getting ready to leave the Edge with Windshear.

"Guess you're leaving. Again. I thought you were tired of being alone." Asher asks.

"I am." Hector says continuing to pack his things.

"Then don't be. It's safer here. You have support. And I'm here." Asher says.

"I know. I just have a lot I need to figure out. Thanks, Asher. It was nice having a friend again." Hector says giving Asher a firm hand shake. "Let's go girl." He says mounting as they take off into the sky.

"Hey, I know you guys got pretty close. I'm sorry you're losing a friend." Hicca says walking over to Asher.

"But I still have you." Asher says hugging Hicca to his side as they watch Hector and Windshear fly away.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm so sorry it took so long to finish this chapter. I've just been very busy with work lately and haven't had enough time to work on this story. Plus I want to see how the series will turn out before I start working on the episode involving the Dragon Hunters.**

 **Also I recently started reading this new manga series called Black Clover and it gave me an idea for a story I'll be working along with this as well.**

 **I plan on having the post the first chapter later. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Next Big Sting

**Author's Note: I know its been awhile but I've been busy with my other story and with work as well. Plus after seeing the rest of Race to the Edge episodes I needed to think about a few things that I plan to do in future episodes.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup), Asher (male Astrid), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare), Etch (Whispering Death), Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath), Melt (titan-wing Changewing), Spinetail (Deadly Nadder), Laval (Fireworm Princess), Glint (Flightmare), Flame (Typhoomerang), Voltage (Skrill), Rush (lead Speed Stinger), Screech (Screaming Death), Sweet Scent (Snaptrapper), Slice (Timberjack), Blizzard (Snow Wraith), Siren (Death Song), Midnight (white Night Terror).**

"..." Human P.O.V.

'...' Human thought.

 **"..." Dragon P.O.V.**

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **Now on with the chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Next Big Sting

It was an early morning on an island close to Dragon's Edge as the riders make their way up a cliff with Hicca's Team Sharp Class following behind them.

"Oh, my back." Tuffnut says panting as they near the top of the cliff as Rush walks past him.

" **Quit complaining. Hicca has a surprise to show you all."** Rush says as he walks up to his rider and Timberjack brother, Slice.

"Okay Hicca, you dragged us all the way up here." Asher says slouching a bit from being woken up so early.

"Now what is it you have to show us? It better involve food or destruction. Or a combination of the two." Tuffnut says as Hicca gives him a confused look before shaking her head.

"I bet you're wondering why I brought you here today. And the answer is, to show you my latest invention. Presenting the Dragonfly One." Hicca says pulling out a strange contraption from Slice's saddle bag.

It consists of a complex set of gears fixed to two pairs of red wings. One pair is slightly larger than the other. On one of the wings, you can find the same white skull that is found on Toothless' prosthetic tail fin. Snotlout gives a glaring look while Ruffnut has a look of intrigue and confusion on her face.

"Huh? Huh?" Hicca says flapping one of the back wings.

Asher and Tuffnut give blank looks as they stare at Hicca with Tuffnut slowly raising his chicken in his left hand as it clucks softly.

"The chicken is not amused." Tuffnut says as the chicken clucks again.

"What is it?" Snotlout asks with her arms crossed.

"It's a flight suit." Hicca says but is greeted to the sound of silence. "Don't all applaud at once." She says.

"Hicca, I don't need to remind you that we already have flying dragons. Why would we ever need a flight suit?" Fishlegs asks while petting Meatlug.

"Well, what if we were to get separated from our dragons mid-flight?" Hicca says strapping Dragonfly 1 to her back. "We might need to solo fly until we catch up with them again." She says.

"When this doesn't work, and it clearly will not, can I have you dragons?" Snotlout asks hopefully.

"Oh, for Thor's sake." Hicca says rolling her eyes as she walks towards the cliff.

" **Like hell we'd ever let** _ **you**_ **have us or our brothers and sisters."** Rush and Slice say holding up their razor-sharp tail/claw to the girl's face making her chuckle nervously as they return to their rider.

"What are you planning on doing here?" Asher asks his crush.

"Jumping. Unless someone has a better idea." Hicca says.

"Girls!" Asher sighs face palming himself.

"Guys, relax! Feel that updraft?" Hicca asks holding out her hand to the wind. _"_ That's why I chose this place. It'll pick up my wings and I'll be floating on a bed of air." She says as she opens Dragonfly One, and notices one wing didn't open completely.

Hicca grunts and chuckles awkwardly as she tries to open it.

"Or crashing on a bed of rock." Snotlout says.

" **Which is why we're here."** Slice says.

" **Although, I think Team Striker Class would have been a better choice since they're faster."** Rush says.

" **C'mon bro, don't say that. It's our turn to spend time with our girl. Besides, I won't let anything happen to her."** Slice says.

"Okay, everyone. Dragonfly One, maiden flight." Hicca says as she jumps, but then screams as she begins to fall.

"Hicca!" Asher yells as Slice takes off after his plummeting rider.

"I don't know about you guys, but I was under the impression that a flight suit was supposed to fly." Tuffnut says.

"Yeah, that looks more like a plummet suit." Ruffnut says as she watches the Timberjack get underneath Hicca, landing on his back as he soars back upwards. "Do it again." She says chuckling at her best friends misfortune.

"Okay, so I made a few tweaks. Now behold some serious flying." Hicca says as she gets a running start and jumps off the cliff, again. "Yeah, baby!" She shouts laughing but screams as she begins to fall, again.

" **Not again."** Rush says as he quickly takes off, running down the side of the cliff and uses the rocks as platforms to jump and tackle Hicca out of the way of a sharp boulder and into the shallow end of the lake.

"This time, I absolutely know where I went wrong. You see, it's all in the timing. I just judged the updrafts wrong. I assure you, I definitely have it now." Hicca says walking towards the cliff edge.

" **Hicca!"** Rush and Slice complain, fearing for their rider's safety and sanity.

"Wait, boys. Don't worry, I've got this under control. See?" Hicca asks seeing the wind pushing on a tree. "There it is. Okay, now!" She yells jumping off the cliff, again. " _Come on!" She yells as her dragons and Asher watch with worry._

Hicca begins to scream as she began to fall, but the wings catch the air and allow her to fly.

"Whoa! Wait! I'm flying? I'm flying! Woo-hoo!" Hicca cheers as the rest of the riders watch in amazement. "Excellent!" She shouts laughing as she maneuvers through the terrain.

"I cannot believe that hunk of junk actually worked." Snotlout says in disbelief.

"Okay, right turn." Hicca says but then gasps as her turn doesn't work and she heads for the thick tree. "Okay, well, I might have to work on the steering a little bit. Slice! Rush!" She yells for her dragons as they race into action.

Slice manages to get ahead of Hicca and slices the tree in her path but then sees she is heading towards a cliff wall as Rush zooms past him.

"Oh, Thor! Oh, Thor!" Fishlegs panics as she covers hers and Meatlug's eyes.

"What the…aaah!" Hicca screams as Rush tackles her into the shallow water before she hits the cliff. "Thanks for the save, boys." Hicca says coughing.

" **You welcome, Hicca."** Slice says but Rush sprays water at her, pushing her to the ground.

"Whoa!" Hicca yells.

" **No more of this!"** Rush demands.

"Again." Hicca says as she grabs the broken piece of Dragonfly 1. "Well, it looks like our flight tests are probably over for the day." She says and notices the other riders flying in on their main dragon.

"Okay, that's it. You're done with this." Asher says sternly after landing in front of her.

"Right." Hicca agrees. "For now." She says under her breath but then they all hear screeching.

"What was that?" Asher asks.

"It sounded like a dragon in distress." Fishlegs says knowing the sound.

"Uh, guys? Something about that call seems strangely familiar. Not good familiar. Bad familiar." Snotlout says but then hears flapping, notices the rest of the gang are gone. "Huh? Uh, guys?" She asks.

"Snotlout, come on." Hicca says mounted on Slice with Rush behind her.

"You've got to be kidding me." Snotlout says.

" **Let's go."** Hookfang says as he takes off after the others.

"The calls are coming from up ahead." Hicca says hearing the screeches as Slice turns the cliff corner and then senses a dragon to her left. "A Speed Stinger." She says as Rush gets a look at the dragon.

" **It's a scout. I should have recognized the screeches since I commanded a pack before our faithful meeting."** Rush says.

"Speed Stinger. Why did it have to be a Speed Stinger?" Snotlout asks feeling scared.

"Rush says it's a scouter. But it looks like a young one. Why would it be out during the day? They're nocturnal dragons." Hicca wonders.

" **Well we're more active at night but we can be up during the day, Hicca, just look at me and Midnight."** Rush says.

"Touché." Hicca says smirking at her Speed Stinger.

"Ah. Poor little guy. Let's head home! It's starting to get dark, and where there's one Speed Stinger, there's usually a whole pack of them!" Snotlout shouts as they watch the Speed Stinger try to put weight on leg, but falls back over, clearly in pain causing Hicca to clench her head as she felt the dragon's pain.

"Hicca, its leg is badly injured, and Speed Stingers can't fly." Fishlegs says after watching the young Speed Stinger fail to move.

"That's why we can't leave it to predators. Come on, Slice." Hicca says to her Timberjack.

" **Roger that."** Slice says making an upward U-turn.

"Is she seriously going back?" Snotlout asks forgetting she already knows the answer.

"Snotlout, meet Hicca, the Princess of Dragons. Of course she's going back!" Asher says as he makes Stormfly turn around.

"Oh, come on!" Snotlout shouts as Hookfang follows the others.

As the Dragon Riders land in front of the adolescent Speed Stinger and as Hicca approaches the dragon it began screeching at her.

"Hey, whoa, no, no. Easy there. Easy, little fella." Hicca says calmly but the Speed Stinger growls and presents its sharp tail.

" **Hey! Don't you dare threaten her, you little…"** Rush begins to say.

"Easy, Rush, it's just being cautious." Hicca says gently petting her Speed Stinger's snout.

"Hicca, it looks like it can defend itself just fine. Let's get out of here." Snotlout says nervously looking around.

"Shh! Quiet down, Snotlout." Asher shushes the girl.

"You quiet down." Snotlout whispers back to the teen.

"Unfortunately this little guy won't be a match for wild boars or dragons. A Speed Stinger without its pack is extremely vulnerable." Hicca informs the others.

"It must've gotten separated from the others, and they had to go to shelter before the sun came out." Fishlegs deduces.

"Sounds right. Let's go." Snotlout says still trying to everyone to leave before the sunset.

"Snotlout, we can't leave him like this. We'll bring it back to Dragon's Edge, nurse it back to health, then bring it back here." Hicca says causing Snotlout to groan.

A little while later Hicca, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut were making their way towards the Speed Stinger while Hicca was carrying to pieces of metal.

"Ruff? Tuff? You understand the plan, right?" Hicca asks.

"Yeah." Tuffnut says.

"Definitely." Ruffnut replies.

"Of course." Tuffnut says before pausing for a moment. "No." He says.

"Nope. Nu-uh." Ruffnut says making her best friend groan in annoyance.

"All right. You secure the Stinger so I can set the splint with the broken pieces of Dragonfly One. And be careful! We all remember what these guys' stings can do to you." Hicca says reminding the group of the last encounter with Rush's former pack.

"You don't have to remind me. I know exactly what they can do." Snotlout says as the Speed Stinger snarls. "This plan is insane. You know that, right? If I'm saying it's insane, it's actually insane." She says.

"Actually, it is insane. And for once, it wasn't our plan." Tuffnut says bending down in front of Hicca as Ruffnut does the same.

"I'm seeing a pattern here!" Ruffnut says getting excited.

"First that lunatic flight suit, now this. Could it be?" Tuffnut begins to wonder.

"Is Hicca coming over to our side?" Ruffnut asks almost jumping up and down like a giddy little girl.

"Oh, Loki, please let it be so! We will welcome her with open arms. Teach her the ways of the truly disturbed!" Tuffnut says ominously as Hicca rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"Guys, please. Let's just do this." Hicca says as the twins both start laughing before getting into position.

The Speed Stinger roars as it watches the three approach it and tries to hit one of them with its tail.

"Whoa!" Hicca exclaims in shock at the sudden strike.

Rush sees this and was about to charge in until Slice stops him.

" **No Rush, Hicca's got this."** Slice says to his Speed Stinger brother.

" **Yeah well I don't like that she's relying on the twins for help."** Rush says.

" **I don't like it either, but we trust Hicca more than anything and I know she'll be alright."** Slice says.

" **Still doesn't mean I have to like it."** Rush says.

"Come and get me, Stinger. Fresh meat on the grill, right over here." Tuffnut says doing a little dance to distract the Stinger.

"No! Over here! I'm all yours." Ruffnut calls gaining the dragon's attention. "Turn me into a pin cushion! I'll give it to you as a target. Ooh. It's my butt!" She taunts shaking her butt at the dragon as it roars and tries to hit them again.

"Is that it? That's all you've got?" Tuffnut asks tauntingly.

"Guys, what are you doing? I meant secure the tail!" Hicca shouts.

"Hey! We know what we're doing!" Ruffnut says but then the Speed Stinger's tail gets her in the arm. "Whoa! Whoa, whoa, what's happening to me? I can't…" She begins to say before she starts freezing, unable to move her body.

"Talk? She can't talk! At least I think that's what she's saying." Tuffnut says playing with his sister's mouth only to get muttering from her paralyzed form.

"Hmm. Interesting. Only part of her is paralyzed." Fishlegs states as she and Asher observe Ruffnut walking around with the top part of her body frozen. "Since it's an adolescent, its sting potency must not be at full effect." She says.

"And how do we get it to sting her lower half?" Tuffnut asks but then gets an idea. "Here, Speedy. Come on." He calls the dragon while whistling. "It's the whole lower half of Ruffnut. Come on. Don't you want it?" He asks as the Speed Stinger tries to put weight on its injured leg but collapses from the pain allowing Tuffnut to pounce on the dragon. "Ha-ha! Yeah!" He cheers but then notices he pinned the wrong part of the dragon's body. "Uh." He says seeing the tail in his face.

"Someone, help Tuff!" Hicca shouts as Asher and Fishlegs jump into action.

As they get closer the Speed Stinger tries to strike Asher with its tail but he manages to dodge and grab the dragon's stinger.

"I got the stinger." Asher says.

"I got the head." Fishlegs says as she dove and gently pinned the Speed Stinger's head to the ground.

Hicca rushes to Speed Stinger and applies the splints to the injured dragon's leg.

"There!" Hicca exclaims.

The second she said that Asher, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs get off of Speed Stinger and watch as it jumps up and runs at Hicca but slows to a stop once it realizes she doesn't want to hurt it.

"Hey, okay. Okay. We're here to help you." Hicca says calmly as her Team Sharp Class move behind her.

"Oh. She's gonna do the hand thing. Please tell me she's gonna do the hand thing!" Fishlegs asks excitedly.

Speed Stinger sniffs Hicca's hand, then presses snout into it.

" **You smell really nice and you're skin is so soft."** The Speed Stinger purrs in a young male voice.

"Thank you." Hicca says appreciating the dragon's complement. "Okay everyone, I think we're good. Now let's load him up and get him back to Dragon's Edge." She says.

"You know the pack is gonna do everything in its power to find it, don't you?" Asher asks his crush.

"Yep. And that's why we have to get him back on his feet and back to this island as quickly as we can." Hicca says.

Unknown to them the rest of the Stinger's pack watches as Hicca and the riders take the injured youngster away as they screech and the leader roars.

* * *

A few days later it was night time on the Edge as the riders gather in the arena.

"Have a look at this." Fishlegs says as she opens the cage and lets Speed Stinger out, leaning smugly against Meatlug.

" **Aww room to run around."** The Speed Stinger says as he runs around the arena and roars.

"Wow. Nice work." Hicca says impressed with the results.

"Uh-huh. All thanks to the carefully designed rehabilitation program based on trust and understanding." Fishlegs begs but then Meatlug moves from her spot next to her rider to play with Speed Stinger, leaving her arm dangling.

"Fishlegs, what's with your arm?" Asher asks.

"Yeah, let's just say that the Stinger and I may or may not have had a few differences of opinion these last few days." Fishlegs says as Tuffnut pokes at her paralyzed arm before lifting it up and lets fall uselessly to her side.

"Look at that! It's like a dead old fish." Tuffnut says chuckling.

"Okay, Meatlug, let's get back to work." Fishlegs says walking over to the shield rack. "And we'll bring this, just in case." She says trying to pull a shield off rack using her paralyzed arm but fails as the shield drops and rolls away from her.

" **Use your good arm, Fishlegs."** Meatlug says.

Fishlegs sighs in exasperation as she grabs another shield with her good arm and walks over to the Speed Stinger, where a mini obstacle course is set up.

"Come on, little fella, you can do it!" Fishlegs encourages.

" **Go on."** Meatlug says gently nudging the young dragon.

" **I-I-I don't know."** The Speed Stinger says.

" **You've got this."** Meatlug says.

" **Okay, here it goes."** The Speed Stinger says as he hops onto the first log.

"Alright. There we go, little guy." Fishlegs says urging the dragon to continue.

"Huh! Ornery and stubborn, but it seems like it's actually accepting Fishlegs and Meatlug." Asher says observing the work Fishlegs has made with the Speed Stinger.

"Well, makes sense, they are pack dragons. They can only function as a group. But if they accept you into that group then you have their allegiance." Hicca says.

" **Or if you save them from drowning in the freezing ocean."** Rush says appearing behind her and nuzzling her side.

"Yeah there's that too." Hicca giggles scratching her Speed Stinger as she thinks about something.

"Wait. You're not actually thinking of trying to train it? Are you?" Asher asks spotting the look on his crushes face.

"What? No! No. I could never. Besides, I already have a great Speed Stinger. I don't need another." Hicca says.

" **What are you really thinking about doing?"** Rush asks.

' _Well out of all of us Fishlegs and Snotlout are the only ones with only two dragons, so I'm thinking that maybe this little guy can go to one of them.'_ Hicca thought in her Speed Stinger's mind.

At that moment the arena door slides open as Snotlout enters and notices the training going on.

"Well, well, well, lookie here." Snotlout says gaining the attention of Fishlegs and the Speed Stinger, who was on top of a barrier. "Our little friend can stand on his own two claws again. Only a matter of time before it's trying to sting all of us into oblivion." She says as the Speed Stinger jumps down and shrieks at the Viking girl. "My vote is take it back to where we found it. I'll get the cage." She says marching past Hicca and Rush.

"Snotlout!" Hicca shouts as she watches the Speed Stinger roar at Snotlout causing her to scream and then hiss. "Snotlout, he's staying here, okay? At least for the time being." She says.

"Having a Speed Stinger around is way too dangerous, especially for me." Snotlout says stomping away.

" **Well she's got a point because I make it too dangerous."** Rush says chuckling evilly.

The Speed Stinger runs in front of Snotlout and tries to sting her but she dodges.

"Not even on your best day, pal." Snotlout says and throws some air punches at the dragon.

"Good news! The Stinger venom wore…" Ruffnut begins to say running up to the group but the Speed Stinger stings her with his tail aiming for Snotlout. "Off." She says getting paralyzed once again.

"Okay, everyone. No sudden moves." Hicca says as Rush and Toothless stand by her sides to protect her from the on-edge Speed Stinger.

"Who's got jokes?" Ruffnut asks crawling across the arena floor towards a chest. "Frozen from the waist down. Come on." She says struggling to pull herself up.

"Hey, settle down, big fella. I'm your friend, remember? And I can't understand you when your just roaring like this." Hicca says as the Speed Stinger glares at her.

"Ruffnut, one. Dead leg, zero." Ruffnut says after putting her legs into a comfortable position but then suddenly the dead leg sticks out and kicks Tuffnut in the butt. "Not so dead after all." She says with slight surprise at what she managed to do.

"Hey. What'd you do that for?" Tuffnut asks.

"Oh! Like I have any control-" Ruffnut begins to say when suddenly her other foot sticks out and kicks Tuffnut in the face causing him to cry out and gaining the Speed Stingers attention.

"Uh, guys? Quiet down. I think he's agitated." Hicca says.

"That makes two of us. You better control that butt before it gets kicked. Oh! Aah!" Tuffnut shouts as the Speed Stinger charges at them.

"Oh, I was afraid of this. Everyone take cover!" Hicca shouts.

Tuffnut runs away, leaving Ruffnut frozen on the chest pumping her arms in a running motion, but the Speed Stinger chases him and stings.

"Phew!" Ruffnut sighs as the Speed Stinger ignores her.

Asher grabs a shield and blocks the attack before it could sting him.

"Please, remain calm. Everything is going to be okay." Fishlegs says.

" **Hey watch it!"** Toothless shouts jumping over the Speed Stinger to avoid getting stung as it runs at Fishlegs and Meatlug, who dive and fly away from it.

"Remain calm!" Fishlegs screams.

As the Speed Stinger runs towards Barf & Belch and pricks Barf's side causing him to go limp.

" **Damn it."** Barf says unable to move his head or neck.

" **Well this is weird."** Belch says.

"Barf!" Ruffnut yells reaching for her shared dragon but this causes her to fall off the chest.

"Stormfly, spine shot!" Asher shouts to his main dragon.

" **Time for you to settle down."** Stormfly says and fires her spines at the young dragon driving him towards the cage.

" **I'll give you a hand."** Toothless says firing a few plasma blasts to help his mate force the dragon into the cage.

Once the Stinger was inside Rush quickly uses his tail to slam the door shut, locking the dragon inside.

" **Reminds me of when my old pack had to deal with young Speed Stingers."** Rush says to himself.

Ruffnut struggles as she crawls over to Barf's side and throws her one of her arms over his paralyzed neck.

"Guys, a little help here?" Ruffnut asks.

"Uh, no." Tuffnut says.

Later that evening, everyone was gathered in the clubhouse after the whole ordeal with the Speed Stinger.

Barf & Belch walk outside of the clubhouse, with Barf's head paralyzed and dragging behind and continuously leaking flammable gas.

"That is really unsettling." Asher says watching the Zippleback walk by.

"Mhm. Exactly as I thought this would end up. That thing is going to paralyze everyone on the island before this is over. And then there's going to be no one to take that stupid dragon back to where we found it." Snotlout says observing everyone who got stung.

"Alright. I'm too tired to argue with you. We'll talk about this in the morning." Hicca says walking out of the clubhouse with Toothless and Rush following as she pulls her hair out of its ponytail.

"Hey, if you want to get rid of that Stinger, I'm in." Ruffnut whispers before she leans too far forward and falls to the floor. "I don't know how much more of this I can take. I figure it's him or me."

* * *

The next morning, Fishlegs walks over to Meatlug and the young Speed Stinger, who had finally calmed down after a peaceful night sleep.

"Good news, little guy. Your splint comes off today! Nurse Meatlug, if you would do the honors, please?" Fishlegs says gesturing to her Gronckle.

" **I will indeed."** Meatlug says and fires a small lava blast at the Speed Stinger's splint, destroying and freeing his now healed leg.

" **Thank you."** The Speed Stinger says as Fishlegs gives him a thumbs up.

"Yeah, you see? No more pain." Fishlegs says and then the young dragon runs around with a burst of energy. "Whoa! Wow! You sure had a lot of energy stored up, didn't you." She says but then realizes the Stinger is heading to a deep pond. "Oh, dear! Meatlug, quick, stop him! Speed Stingers can't swim!" She shouts.

As Meatlug chases after the Stinger, he leaps off the stones and into the pond giving Meatlug and Fishlegs a surprising sight; he's actually running across the water and not sinking.

" **What the…"** Meatlug begins to ask.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Fishlegs asks as the Stinger returns to her and she looks down at his feet. "Webbing. Of course. You can't fly, so you needed a way to island hop. You adapted, evolved. Oh-ho! That's incredible! I have to tell Hicca about this right away!" She says running off.

Back on the island where they found the Speed Stinger, the rest of its pack are up and begin making their way across the ocean towards Dragon's Edge.

* * *

Later that day Hicca, Asher, and Fishlegs were making their way to the dome to check on the Speed Stinger.

"This is enormous, Fishlegs. Finally, actual proof of dragon evolution. I even checked Rush when you told me and he has webbing too. It's historic." Hicca says excitedly.

"I know, right!" Fishlegs says loudly equally excited as she pushed open the doors to the dome.

"And the Stinger and Rush's new webbing actually inspired me to make a few changes on a little something I've been working on." Hicca says with a smile.

"If you say Dragonfly Two, I'm locking you up." Asher says glaring at his crush.

"Oh, no." Fishlegs says catching their attention. "He's gone." She says staring into the empty cage.

"How could he have gotten out of this cage?" Asher asks walking over to the Boulder Class dragon trainer.

"He couldn't. At least not on his own." Hicca says. "And I think I have a pretty good idea who helped." She says crossing her arms under her large breasts with an angry look on her face.

* * *

True to Hicca's suspicion, its was Snotlout and Ruffnut who took the adolescent Speed Stinger from the dome and were on their way back to the island they found him on. Currently the two were making their way towards the edge of Dragon's Edge with the Speed Stinger tied up and sleeping in Ruffnut's lap when he suddenly begins to stir

"Oh, how cute! He's dreaming." Ruffnut coos watching the young dragon twitch in his sleep.

"No, he's not." Snotlout says imitating the girl. "He's waking up. It's almost sunset!" She shouts gesturing to the setting sun.

"Oh, great. Ruffnut gets paralyzed. Again." Ruffnut groans.

"Come on, Hookfang, fly faster!" Snotlout orders.

" **Alright already."** Hookfang says speeding up the flapping of his wings.

Not a second later the Speed Stinger opens his eyes shocking the two riders.

"Oh, no." Snotlout says wide eyed as the dragon stands up on Hookfang's back.

"The ropes should hold. I tied them really…" Ruffnut begins to say but the Stinger breaks free. "Tight. Whoops." She says with fear in her voice.

""Whoops"?! That's all you got?" Snotlout asks shouting.

"There's other things I'd say, but none of them are very ladylike." Ruffnut says as the Speed Stinger attacks her by stinging her right thigh. "Ah!" She yelps as the right side of her body becomes paralyzed. "Uh-oh. Snotlout, Viking going overboard." She says slipping off Hookfang's saddle.

Snotlout reacts quickly and grabs her friend by her leg while the Speed Stinger stings Hookfang and paralyzes his left side, causing him to crash into the forest.

"Uh-oh. Hookfang!" Snotlout screams as she rolls across the ground while somehow holding the Stinger in her arms. "Huh?" She wonders how the dragon ended up in her arms as he licks her cheek. "Aah!" She yelps throwing the Stringer out of her arms while wiping the dragon saliva off her face. "Ew! Hey, watch the tongue!" She says as Hookfang flares up warning the dragon to stay back.

At that moment, Hicca, her Team Sharp Class, Asher, Stormfly, Fishlegs, and Meatlug arrive in the clearing as Rush jumps off Slice's back and growls at the young Speed Stinger.

" **Don't do anything stupid, young one."** Rush growls raising his stinger above him.

"Hey, Hicca. I got stung again. Just the right side this time. I tried to walk it off but I just keep going around in a circle." Ruffnut says slurring her words due to half her body being paralyzed.

"Just hang in there, Ruff." Hicca tells her best friend before turning to Snotlout. "Dragon-napping, Snotlout? I mean, this is a new low, even for you." She says crossing her arms glaring at her.

"I was trying to save us!" Snotlout shouts but then hears screeching in the distance.

"Uh. You guys heard that, right?" Asher asks feeling slightly worried.

"It was an echo. Please tell me that was an echo." Fishlegs begs as the screeching gets louder causing the riders to cover their ears.

"Oh, no. The pack's come looking for it." Asher says.

"How is that even possible? Speed Stingers can't fly!" Snotlout says.

"Yeah, but we did just discover that Speed Stingers can evolve to travel across water just fine." Fishlegs explains.

"What?! How?" Snotlout asks.

"If we keep quiet, we might not give away our location." Hicca says covering Snotlout's mouth but the young Speed Stinger starts screeching and more screeching from the incoming pack is heard.

"I'm guessing that very soon I'm gonna wish I could run in a straight line." Ruffnut says slurring her words as the pack appears on the cliff above them.

"You! I knew you'd rat us out." Snotlout says angrily until loud screeching is heard and the Alpha Speed Stinger slowly walks towards the edge of the cliff.

"Guys! Stand your ground!" Hicca shouts as the pack starts swarming them with her dragons guarding her.

Fishlegs was whimpering with Meatlug while Ruffnut and Hookfang were trying to run but only ended up going in circles. Two Speed Stingers were watching this, and one was about to attack when Meatlug jumps in front of Ruffnut and takes the sting for herself.

"Hey, girl, thanks." Ruffnut says to the paralyzed Gronckle.

" **No problem."** Meatlug struggles to say as the young Speed Stinger looks on with a sad look on his face.

"There's too many of them. Our only hope is to draw them away." Hicca says as Rush and Slice slash warns to any Speed Stinger that tries to get close to them.

" **Stay back!"** Slice yells swings his claws at the Speed Stingers.

" **Don't come any closer."** Rush warns them.

"I'm not leaving anyone behind!" Snotlout shouts swing a stick at one of the Stingers causing it to run away.

"Really? Since when?" Hicca asks in confusion.

"Since right now! Don't ask me why, but I'm suddenly feeling selfless and heroic." Snotlout says as the Stinger in front of her runs off. "Back! Get away!" She shouts swing wildly.

"Uh-oh. Gotta get away. Come on, leg!" Ruffnut says trying to run once again but gets the same results as Fishlegs, Meatlug, Hookfang, and the Speed Stinger stare at her.

"Don't worry guys. I'll be back." Snotlout says picking up the Speed Stinger and wraps his tail around her back holding it in her left hand. " _Come and get me, Needle Butts!_ " She shouts running off.

"Go get them, Snotlout!" Ruffnut cheers.

" **That's strange, even for her."** Hookfang says watching his rider run off as the Speed Stingers follow her.

"Snotlout, Snotlout. Oi! Oi! Oi! Keep chasing." Snotlout says running into a clearing and setting the Stinger down as she looks behind her panting. "Gone?" She questions until she hears a rustling behind her.

"And that's because they're all here for the big ambush." She says seeing the Speed Stingers coming out from behind the trees. "This was a bad idea." She says but then the young Stinger turns on the rest of his pack, stinging and paralyzing some of them. "What the…wait." She says as the dragon stops in front of her. "I'm never gonna get you, dragon." She says as the Alpha appears and sees what the young Stinger did and screeches angrily at him. "What?" She asks seeing the young Stinger standing protectively in front of her.

"He's torn between his pack and the one that saved his life. Ours." Hicca says on the back of Slice with Rush behind her.

"But he hates me!" Snotlout shouts staring at the dragon in front of her.

"But you're one of us. It's his instinct to protect you." Hicca says as the Alpha was about to attack.

" **I don't think so."** Slice says sending a fireball at the Stinger causing it to temporarily be blinded.

"Now get out of here before he realizes that he has to choose a side." Hicca says. "Okay, bud. Let's get these guys back in the water." She says to her Timberjack.

" **You got it."** Slice says as he fires fireballs at the pack as they run towards the beach.

The Alpha watches this and growls angrily as it follows after them. As the Stingers were about to escape using the water until spines block their path revealing it to be Asher and Stormfly.

"I brought backup." Asher says flying in on Stormfly.

"Woo-hoo!" Tuffnut shouts as he flies in riding Belch, while Barf is still paralyzed and spewing gas. "Yeah!" He cheers as Belch ignites the gas causing an explosion which blocks the Stingers path back to the beach. "Nice, Barf. I mean, freaky, but nice just the same." He says to the paralyzed head.

" **Thanks."** Barf struggles to say.

"Oh, no." Tuffnut says after the lead Stinger stings Belch, paralyzing him too and causing the entire Zippleback to crash.

"Barf and Belch are down. We need to get rid of that Stinger chief." Hicca says as Slice flies towards the rocky cliff the Speed Stinger is on.

The Alpha sees them coming and charges towards them as he jumps off the cliff once he reaches the edge. As the dragon gets closer Hicca slides her hands into straps on her ankles.

"Okay boys, separate!" Hicca shouts as Slice and Rush separate from Hicca in mid-air causing the lead Stinger to miss. "Dragonfly Two, go!" She shouts revealing her new created flight suit that two large red wings designed to look like webbing. "Excellent!" She cheers as she watches the lead Stinger crash on the sand below.

" **Amazing."** Slice says in awe at the sight of his rider.

" **That's our Hicca for you."** Rush says in awe as well.

The lead Stinger gets back to his feet and sees he is outnumbered and runs off leaving the young Stinger behind.

"Yeah! Swim away, Stingers!" Snotlout shouts.

"No. I'm sorry, but, little guy, you need to go back with your own." Hicca says pointing towards the ocean.

"What are you doing? We can't let him go back with them!" Snotlout argues.

"Snotlout, it's where he belongs. That's his real pack." Hicca says.

"And just when we were starting to get along. Why does this always happen to me?" Snotlout wonders.

The young Stinger however doesn't follow his pack and rubs against Snotlout's leg.

"Wait, what?" Snotlout asks in confusion.

"He should follow his pack but he's refusing to leave you. I don't understand." Hicca says in confusion.

" **It's simple Hicca, at this age Speed Stingers develop connections with those that save their lives and since Snotlout saved his life, he wants to stay with her."** Rush says.

"Well according to Rush this little guy has decided to stay with you since you protected and saved his life, so he's your dragon now." Hicca says.

"Awesome! Now I have a third dragon of my very own." Snotlout says. "That pack better think twice about messing with me and my new dragon, Speedy." She says.

"Hey, look! Isn't that them swimming towards us?" Tuffnut asks.

"Maybe they're coming back for you, Snotlout, cause they heard your challenge." Ruffnut says still paralyzed.

"What? No!" Snotlout screams running off with Speedy following her as the twins chuckle.

"They weren't swimming this way." Tuffnut says.

"Look at him run. Stupid." Ruffnut says drooling slightly.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Be sure to review and tell me what you think of it.**

 **Here's the update list of the rider's dragons:**

 **Hicca's dragons: Toothless (Night Fury), Bones (Boneknapper), Serpentina (Grapple Grounder), Mist (Scauldron), Etch (Whispering Death), Grabble (Smothering Smokebreath), Melt (titan-wing Changewing), Spinetail (Deadly Nadder), Laval (Fireworm Princess), Glint (Flightmare), Sharpshot (Terrible Terror), Torch (Typhoomerang), Voltage (Skrill), Rush (lead Speed Stinger), Screech (Screaming Death), Sweet Scent (Snaptrapper), Slice (Timberjack), Thornado (Thunderdrum), Blizzard (Snow Wraith), Siren (Deathsong), Midnight (white Night Terror), Seismic (Catatrophic Quaken).**

 **Asher's dragon: Stormfly (Deadly Nadder), Blazer (Monstrous Nightmare), Sneaky (Terrible Terror).**

 **Snotlout's dragons: Hookfang (Monstrous Nightmare), Pain (Terrible Terror), Speedy (Speed Stinger).**

 **Fishlegs' dragons: Meatlug (Gronckle), Iggy (Terrible Terror).**

 **Ruffnut's dragons: Barf and Belch (Hideous Zippleback), Head (Terrible Terror), Scauldy (Scauldron).**

 **Tuffnut's dragons: Barf and Belch (Hideous Zippleback), Butt (Terrible Terror), Flame (Tyhoomerang).**

 **Stoick's dragons: Skullcrusher (Rumblehorn).**

 **Gustav's dragons: Fanghook (Monstrous Nightmare).**

 **Hector's dragons: Windshear (Razorwhip).**


End file.
